IRS: INSANITY RULES SUPREME
by Loss of Innocence
Summary: We have all seen these kinds of stories: Manslayer Kenshin returns and the goes good and marries Kaoru and they do it! Well, welcome to the new age of stories. My stories. Where Kenshin is innocent, and doesn't know what sex really is... until now.
1. Show 1

Ok, here we go! I am telling you now, and I am telling you this once only, there may be accidental spoilers, I am not sure, they may slip in.  
  
There will be pure insanity from other shows, like Trigun, Cowboy Bebop, Yu Yu Hakusho, G Gundam.. Etc, etc..  
  
I don't own nothing, I repeat nothin, not even my own underwear, j/k. I don't own any characters in this story. But I do own the story... ^_^  
  
Let the insanity begin! O, yea, I realize some of the characters are OCC., it makes it funnier.  
  
WARNING: INSANITY AND STRANGE GREEN MONKIES. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenshin: Hello, and welcome to this episode of 'People with serious problems' my name is  
Kenshin Himura, and that is Sanoske.  
  
Sano: *waves* Hi.  
  
Kenshin: And that over there is, ok you two, WHAT IN THE HELL DID I TELL YOU?  
  
*Kaoru and Yahiko are wrestling to stage left.*  
  
Kaoru: *Jumps up* Oh my God, Kenshin I am so sorry, I had no idea we were taping. Jeze, I am retarded. *hits forehead*  
  
Sano: Got that right.  
  
Kaoru: What was that? You wanna say that again mister?  
  
Sano: No, not really.  
  
Kaoru: Come on tough guy, lets see what you're made of! *Begins punching his stomach and attempting to hurt him.*  
  
Sano lifts her up by the back of her kimono and holds her in the air as she kicks and screams.  
  
Kaoru: PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARD!  
  
Kenshin: Ok, now that we have met the people that I hang out with... *sigh*  
  
Everyone else: HEY!  
  
Kenshin: Lets meet our first guest!  
  
Lights go to stage right as a tall guy with black hair walks out.  
  
Kenshin: This is Legato Bluesummers.  
  
Legato: *soft, evil voice* Some people are only alive because I haven't taken over their minds and forced them to kill themselves.... *evil deranged laugh*  
  
*From somewhere offstage* THAT'S MY KIND OF GUY!  
  
Sano: SHUT UP SAITO. WE DON'T NEED YOUR INCITE!  
  
Kenshin: Any ways, why are you here tonight Legato?  
  
Legato: Because it is said that I have mental problems... But I don't, I want to inform the world that I don't have problems! *Runs up and sticks face in camera* I DON'T I TELL YOU! JUST BECAUSE I CAN READ YOUR MIND AND CONTROL YOU THOUGHTS DOESNT MEAN IM PHYSICOTIC?  
  
He sits back down as nothing happened.  
  
Legato: If it hadn't have been for *Finger quotes and high pitched sarcastic voice* Vash the Stampede... I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN DUBBED INSANE..... he hehe hehehehehehehehe..... Hey pretty lady.  
  
Kaoru: Me? *Points to herself innocently*  
  
Legato: Yea, you, I know what you are thinking... how bout me and you go back to my place...  
  
Kaoru: *Anime blush* well, umm, I am..er.. Sorta with... him. *Points to Kenshin*  
  
Legato: GODDAMMIT....... AGAIN! I AM SO VERY SEXY, BUT ALL THE LADIES TURN ME DOWN! WHY? WHY?... why?  
  
He begins running around the stage laughing demonically as people in the audience suddenly feel compelled to strangle their neighbor.  
  
Legato: NO! Not the institute! Why are the here? Don't take me away... please! I promise I will be good!  
  
Man in a white coat tackles him and forces him into a straight jacket. With a muzzle. Yes, a muzzle.  
  
White Coat Man: Sorry about that. Hope the audience is ok.  
  
Suddenly Legato jumps up and runs around.  
  
Legato: Mtphatj! Mtphatj! Klksdu! HMPTHEIJ! IEJE!  
  
WCM: *Holds up tranquillizer gun* KTCHINK!  
  
Legato runs around apparently screaming while the dart falls out of his ass.  
  
CRASH! The Tranq takes effect as her crashes to a sleepy halt into the food table.  
  
WCM: We will be leaving now, sorry about that.  
  
Cast of Kenshin: *Stunned look*  
  
Kenshin: Quite alright... okkk, that was interesting. How about we bring out the phone lines?  
  
Puts a phone on the table.  
  
Everyone takes a seat around the phone.  
  
They sit. And wait. And... wait.  
  
Yahiko falls asleep and has drool hanging out his mouth. Sano has gone into an unusual tupor.  
  
RING! RING!  
  
Yahiko: HOLY SHIT I DIDN'T DO IT! Oh, its just the phone. Whew.  
  
Kenshin: Hi, please sate your name and question!  
  
Caller: Umm, I would rather be anonymous... but my question is... Sanowhydoyoupraticesomuchbutyoustillsuck.imean,Kenshinpraticeslikezil,buthed oesntsuck!  
  
Kenshin: Woa, slow down!  
  
Caller: Kenshin, are you seeing anyone?  
  
Kenshin: Of course I am, theres Miss Kaoru, and Yahiko, and Sano, and that guy behind the camera....  
  
Sano: I dont think thats what she means baka.  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Sano: Shes asking if your... umm, *finger quotes* emotionally involved with anyone.  
  
Kenshin: *Blank stare.* *Crickets* Oro?  
  
Sano: Oh for Christs sake, she wants to know if your screwing Kaoru or not! Holy shit Kenshin, are you that stupid?  
  
Kenshin: Screwing? Oro?  
  
Everyone (Except Kaoru, who cant believe hes that stupid) *anime falls all around*  
  
Sano: *Making an attempt to explain* Oh My God. You are as stupid as you look. Screwing? Like, sex? Like, her, riding the magical pony?  
  
Kenshin: *More blank stares* I dont get it.  
  
Everyone: *Blank stares*  
  
Kaoru: Come here Kenshin. *Whispers is his ear while everyone still stares.*  
  
Kenshin: *Eyes get really big as she whispers* OOOO, That! Ok, well, tahts all you had to tell me! Yes, caller lady, I am. Very sorry to disapoint you.  
  
Caller: Its ok. *hangs up*  
  
Sano: *to Kaoru* What did you tell him?  
  
Kaoru: I had to give an example. I felt so redicouious telling him. After all this time, and he didnt know what the hell it was called. He just called it, 'IT' I thought he knew what the name was at least.  
  
Kenshin: Ok, we have a guest that just swooped in, this is Faye Valentine. She is a 'Space Cowboy'  
  
She walks out. Sano looks down. He says vulgar language and runs off the stage as Kaoru looks curiously after him. So she follows her curiosity, and follows him.  
  
Kenshin: um, um, um, um, doydoydoy..... hi  
  
Faye: Hey everybody! I wanna say hi to my fellow crewmates on the Bebop! Hi you guys!  
  
Somewhere in Space: Holy shit Jet! Did you see that guy that has the freaky rooster hair run off the stage! Dont think hes ever seen anything as beautiful as out Faye!  
  
Jet: Yea Spike, whatever.  
  
Spike: *Lights up* What the hell crawed up your ass and died?  
  
Jet: With as much as you smoke, your gonna have cancer at 30. Now stop.  
  
Spike: Dont tell me what to do asshole. I just might pull a Faye and confiscate all the money and go and try to screw a guy with boobs!  
  
Jet: Dude, sit down, thats gross.  
  
Spike: Yea, it is. Want one?  
  
Jet: Yea. *Lights up*  
  
Back at the stage.  
  
Kenshin: hi.hi.hi.hi.  
  
Yahiko: Im young, and obviously dont see what you are drolling over, so Ill take over since Sano and Kaoru disappeared...togeather... Kenshin, you should go check that out.  
  
Kenshin: *Staring at Fayes boobs* hihihihihihihihihihihihi  
  
Yahiko: That you are Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: High, that I am... that I am...  
  
Yahiko: So, tell us about yourself Faye.  
  
Faye: I am a bounty hunter, and a bitch.  
  
Yahiko: Ok...  
  
There is a sudden scream from back stage.  
  
Kaoru: SAITO YOU PERVERT! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE?  
  
Kenshin: *Still emersed in boobies* Highhighhighhighhighhigh  
  
Sano comes out whit a blanket around his waist...  
  
Sano: Erm.. Hi everyone... hi... *Starts to slap Kenshin* Kenshin, snap out of it, snap *slap* out *slap* out *slap* of *slap* it.  
  
Kenshin: HIGH! Oh, hi Sano, I was doing nothing, say, why are you in a blanket?  
  
Sano: Long story.  
  
Kenshin: We have time.  
  
Sano: No, we dont.  
  
Kenshin: Yes, that we do!  
  
Sano: Erg, fine, I was attaked by... um... flying...cheese, and they took my clothes... Happy?  
  
Kenshin: Yes.  
  
They exit the stage.  
  
Faye: and then, there was this one time, when I went to this guys house, and he was taking a shower when it dawned on me that he had a bounty on his head, so I ran into the bathroom, and opened the shower, and you would never guess what I saw.  
  
Yahiko: *Very bored* What?  
  
Faye: Boobs. And a Penis. On the smae dude. That was the weirdest thing I have ever seen.  
  
Yahiko: Wow. I am leaving.  
  
Suddenly a muzzled man comes running through with out a straight jacket.  
  
Legato* ripping off muzzle* DONT LET THE FLYING GREEN MONKEYS GET ME! I see monkies, there everywhere. Everywhere.  
  
Sits down and clutches his knees.  
  
Just them, Kaoru and Kenshin and Sano reappear.  
  
Kenshin: Flying cheese hm? I dont think she counts as flying cheese Sano. And Miss Kaoru, I thought 'that' was OUR special thing.  
  
Kaoru: *blush* well, curosity kills the, erm, in Sano's case, the tiger...  
  
Sano: Shut it stupid.  
  
Kaoru: Sorry...  
  
Kenshin *All happy again* Its ok, I forgive you! And on the next episode... we have some characters from G Gundam, and Trigun coming in...  
  
Everyone: BYE!  
  
Kenshin: What a nice show. *Starts staring at Faye again*  
  
Kaoru: Men...  
  
Sano: What are we going to do about the weenie laying in the middle of the floor?  
  
Legato: They are coming closer. DAMN THE GREEN MONKIES!  
  
OMG I AM SOOO HYPER. YOU DON NOT UNDERSTAND HOW HYPER I AM. Ok, I think you get the point. Review, and dont go to hard on me, for christs sake, I am hyper, and have a problem controling the effects. I will not remember what I typed in about 3 hours.  
  
I have one more thing to say. TRIGUN IS COMING BACK! YES! *jumps up and down screaming at the top of her lungs grasping and kissing the moniter as it says so right in front of her very eyes...* SAME TIME! SAME PLACE! 1:00 AM ON CARTOONNETWORK! YES! I LOVE YOU ADULTSWIM!  
  
R&R 


	2. Show 2

Hola chicos y chicas! Hermanos y hermanas! Or, for those who no hable espanol, hey to my boys and girls, my brothas and sistas! Lol...... and I got a wonderful idea from Hitokiri-miao miao... I think Legato is a mirror image of Aoshi... both in appearence and the way they act... lol  
  
On with the insanity!  
  
*Show 2*  
  
Kenshin: well, we are back after a very, erm, eventful show yesterday. You know everyone, so I am not going to even bother introducing us, so, yea.  
  
Sano: Hi.  
  
Kenshin: That you are. Ok. Today, we have a guest, Yusuke from the popular show YuYuHakusho. And here he is!  
  
Yusuke comes out, all the girls swarm on him.  
  
Yusuke: *screaming* AHHH! GET THEM OFF!  
  
Kenshin: *thinking* Holy monkies, another crazy one...  
  
Yusuke: *out of breath* Hi...Kenshin.. Sorry that the *gasp* ladies cant...resist me...  
  
Kenshin: Quite alright, so, why did you what to be on the show today?  
  
Yusuke: Cause it was hilarious yesterday.  
  
Kenshin: That's it.  
  
Sano: Hi.  
  
Kenshin: Shut up Sanoske! We already know that you are...  
  
Sano: Hi.  
  
Yusuke: Ok, I thought Kuwabara was weird.  
  
Kuwabara: I heard that ass hole!  
  
Yusuke: Sorry.  
  
Kenshin: Anyway... Is that the only reason?  
  
Yusuke: Reason for what?  
  
Suddenly, there is a tremendous crash and the Togura Brothers walk in.  
  
Yusuke: Holy moly, I thought you guys were dead... o well, here we go.  
  
Kenshin: NO! Let the battousi take care of this one...  
  
He whips out an can of cheeze whiz.  
  
Kenshin: HITEN-MITZORUGI STYLE CHEESE SPRAY!  
  
TB: OH NO! NOT THE CHEESE! Anything but cheese!  
  
They run away screaming like little babies.  
  
Yusuke: *Blank Stare* You mean to tell me, that when we got our asses smashed trying to rescue that chick that Kuwabara is so obsessed with.. 'Yukina' *finger quotes and sour face* all we had to do, was whip out cheeze whiz?  
  
Looks at Kenshin  
  
Kenshin: *Face covered in Cheeze Whiz* Want some?  
  
Yusuke: *Smacks Forehead* Ow! I just poked myself in the eyes... *jumps around* owowowowowowowowowowowowow  
  
Kaiko: *runs out and grabs Yusuke* Oh, baby, are you ok? *looks at his eye* Aww, poor baby, looks like you poked yourself hard!  
  
Yusuke: Kenshin... YOU WILL PAY!  
  
Kenshin: *Still devouring the can of Cheeze Whiz* MMM, cheeze whiz...  
  
Sano: Now its my turn. Kenshin, YOU are high.  
  
Kenshin: Can I get some more cheeze whiz over here?  
  
Sano: No more Cheeze Whiz, you are going to get sick.  
  
Kenshin: *Turns slowly on the spot* What did you say?  
  
Sano: No more che...  
  
Kenshin: I HEARD YOU! It was a figure of speech.  
  
Sano: Oh.  
  
Kenshin: Did you just tell me no more cheeze whiz?  
  
Sano: I thought you said you heard me?  
  
Kenshin: *Smacks forehead* Oro... I did.  
  
Sano: Then why did you ask?  
  
Kenshin: Another figure of speech Rooster head.  
  
Sano: Then what the hell is the problem?  
  
Kenshin: *calmly* You just told me no more cheeze whiz. *gritting teeth* I want cheeze whiz. NOW! GET ME CHEEZE WHIZ!  
  
Sano: And if I don't?  
  
Kenshin: *draws sword* The Yellows eyes come out.  
  
Sano: *cowering* Oh, oh, ok, Ill get you some cheeze whiz, just don't hurt me. You almost killed me the... well... both times we fought... but that's not the point.  
  
Just then, a stage manager runs out and gives Kenshin a can of Cheeze whiz.  
  
Kenshin *sitting on the floor and being like a two year old with candy* mmm, cheeze whiz. *spray* mmm *spray*  
  
Sano: That should keep him busy... I hope... so, I guess I am doing the rest of the show!  
  
Suddenly, Legato comes streaking out and throws himself in the chair next to Sano.  
  
Legato: I got out again... again... he hehe hehehe  
  
Sano: Ok, glad of that. Why did you come back here?  
  
Legato: They hate me there. Here I can spend my time with the green monkies. *pets invisible monkey* Hi charlie, glad we found each other.  
  
Sano: Ok, well, we will be bringing out our next guest. Aoshi, come on out!  
  
Pack of rabid fan girls swarm him.  
  
He suddenly appears in the seat on the other side of Sano. Aoshi: Hello!  
  
Sano: Why so happy?  
  
Aoshi: Kenshin doesnt know I am here!  
  
Kenshin: *Squirt* cheeze whiz...  
  
Sano: Alrighty then, so, why...  
  
Aoshi: *Staring at the crazed form of Legato* Scuse me Sano... who is that?  
  
Sano: Oh, him, he's from Trigun, But he has gone slightly crazy...  
  
Aoshi: And his name?  
  
Sano: Legato, I think.  
  
Aoshi gets up and walks over to the crazed Legato.  
  
Aoshi: *crouching down* So this is what my better half does now. I was wondering...  
  
Sano: What?  
  
Aoshi: Come now Legato, there is evil to spread with your powers!  
  
Legato: Aoshi! Its you! I founded you! Wowzas!  
  
Sano: -_- did I miss something?  
  
Aoshi: He was born first, and he got the powers, I got thrown out... But I found him!  
  
Sano: You're brothers?  
  
L&A: yep.  
  
Aoshi and Legato leave, and Kenshin continues eating Cheeze whiz, oblivious to all.  
  
Sano: well, that was weird! KENSHIN!  
  
Kenshin: Cheeze Whiz... WHAT?  
  
Sano: Come on, we are taking callers...  
  
Kenshin: Ok.  
  
Phone doesnt ring.  
  
And doesnt ring.  
  
Then it rings.  
  
Kenshin: Hello, this is Kenshin.  
  
Caller: Hi, I was just wondering, why in the hell do you wear pink?  
  
Kenshin: um, well, before I knew how to do laundry really well, I threw a red sock in with my white shirt.  
  
Caller: Why didn't you get another one?  
  
Sano: That's easy, he's a poor bum.  
  
Kenshin: You should talk, did you ever pay your tab at the akobecko?  
  
Sano: Well, sorta...  
  
Kenshin: Sorta?  
  
Caller: He probably slept with the lady there.  
  
Sano: *Anime blush* Well...  
  
Kenshin: Oh my Sano, so its true what people say about you!  
  
Sano: Whats that?  
  
Kenshin: All the ladies want you!  
  
Caller: I thought he was going to call you a man whore.  
  
Sano: Me too... But if you say all the ladies want me... I Guess I will have to believe you, owing the to the fact that you are one and...*cough* everything.  
  
Kenshin: It takes a real man to wear pink!  
  
Sano: Ok, but you're not one... *cough*  
  
Kenshin: Am to!  
  
Sano: Are not!  
  
Kenshin: Am to!  
  
Sano: Prove it!  
  
Kenshin: You were there in the Hotsprings! When I lost my..um..footing... that's it, and had to stand up and yell...  
  
Sano: Yea, right in front of Kaoru AND Megumi... they were up all night talking about that.  
  
Kenshin*blushing* Yea, well, at least they know I have some!  
  
Sano: Well, THEY KNOW I HAVE SOME TO!  
  
Kenshin: How so?  
  
Sano: *embarrassed* that's not for public television.  
  
Kenshin: I don't care.  
  
Sano: Fine, I will tell, You shouldn't have left for Kyoto without me!  
  
Kenshin: You didn't...  
  
Sano: They were both depressed and needed some drinks.  
  
Kenshin: You are a man whore!  
  
Sano: Well, you're woman was the one who jumped on me!  
  
Kenshin: Bastard.  
  
Sano: That's why she didn't eat for like 3 days, and I kinda, left, so that no one else would, erm, find, erm, out.  
  
Kenshin: I will not be speaking to you again.  
  
Kaoru suddenly stamps up on stage.  
  
Kaoru: SANOSKE SUGAURA! HOW DARE YOU MAKE UP THAT PACK OF LIES! I AM NOT SURE WETHER YOU ARE A MAN OR NOT! I WAS JUST TAKING YOUR WORD FOR IT, SEEING THAT IT WOULD BE GROSS TO BE A WOMAN WITH THAT MANY MUSCLES.  
  
Sano: WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE IS GROSS, YOU ARE CHASING A 30 YEAR OLD MAN.  
  
Kenshin: Sano, lets not bring that up...  
  
Kaoru: I KNOW PERFECTLY WELL HE IS 30. YOU THINK I GIVE A CRAP?  
  
Sano: Obviously not.  
  
Kaoru. Gir... I am going TO KILL YOU SANOSKE!  
  
Sano: Mommy....  
  
Kenshin: Ok, I think that ends todays episode... bye!  
  
*film off*  
  
Kenshin: Ladies! Stop fighting!  
  
Kaoru: AND HOW DO YOU KNOW WE WERE UP ALL NIGHT TALKING ABOUT KENSHINS..erm... yea.  
  
Sano: Cause me and Megumi were meeting and she wasn't coming out of your room, so I got curious.  
  
Kaoru: So you spied on me?  
  
Sano: Yea, it was really funny to listen to .  
  
Kenshin: Oro...  
  
Ok, This chapter done... I had fun with this one. O, IM me some time at Berzerkfury8731 or email at Berzerkfury8731@netscape.net I would like some feedback...  
  
R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! 


	3. Show 3 The Dead Return

Hey to all my kin folk! Lol, thankx to all of those who reviewed, yes even the weirdo who called me a horny bitch... which im not, Its just, I can only get inspiration for a story like this when I am hyper... which is often, but I just write the first thing that comes to my head, including cheeze whiz...  
  
O, and I told all you weirdos that the characters would be OOC, so, Kenshin was talking about the battousi, der, OOC, makes the story funnier. And I am refraining from including YuGiOh, extremely sorry...  
  
Laughter is good for the soul! So keep laughing!  
  
Show 3- More insanity.  
  
Kenshin: Hi, welcome back! After a very, erm, informative episode yesterday, we have restricted Sanoske to only a few minutes of TV, um, airing I guess you would say.  
  
Sano: Yea, well, I was just telling the truth.  
  
Kenshin: That you did... I think...  
  
Sano: Yes, well, we have a lovely array of guests today, from Pokemon, WHAT IN THE HELL? POKEMON? I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU GOT A FAG FROM THAT SHOW...  
  
Kenshin: Sorry, tell him he cant come out then.  
  
Sano: *shrugs* Ok, sounds good. We also have Vash the Stampede. (A/N: I am extremely disappointed in Adult Swim... The put Vash, the stampede, like the stampede was an add on to his name, with a comma and no capitals, is it just me, or is it like, really his real name? The capitalize the Humanoid Typhoon and have no commas when they put that name in... it made me quite upset... im done)  
  
Sano: Stupid author... SHUT UP! I am trying to do a show...  
  
Rebel: Very sorry Sano, please continue...  
  
Sano: And we have, o, this should be exciting, Domon, from Ggundam.  
  
Kenshin: *making gagging noises*  
  
Sano: Dude, if you don't like the guy, you don't have to gag all over it.  
  
Kenshin: No, im choking. On, Cheeze Whiz.  
  
Sano: Holy crap Kenshin. I am going to laugh if you die. From cheese. The great Man Slayer, being killed by his own stupidity. I told you yesterday not to eat anymore. Kenshin: *gasp* help *flops on floor like a fish*  
  
Sano: Whatever, ok, first guest... please welcome, since that gay pokemon fag isn't coming out on MY stage, But, here is Vash the Stampede.  
  
*Offstage*  
  
Vash: Mmmm, doughnuts, what? I have to go out? Damn! Im not done with my doughnuts... Fine I will just take them with me.  
  
*comes on stage covered in powdered sugar.*  
  
Sano: -_-  
  
Kenshin: O_Ox *gasp* cant breathe *gasp*  
  
Vash: Hey everyone! Its nice to be here, in here, where ever we are.  
  
Sano: Dude, go clean your face, there's sugar everywhere.  
  
Vash: Oh, Im very sorry, you know me and doughnuts...  
  
Sano: Ok...  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
Kenshin: Thank you for dislodging the can from my throat Sanoske.  
  
Sano: *eye roll* I cant believe you swallowed the whole can Kenshin. You know, some times I wonder. Oh, Vash is back.  
  
Vash: I am back, sorry about that.  
  
Sano: Its ok, I spent my time pulling a can out of bozos throat.  
  
Kenshin: *^_^x* Sorry.  
  
Sano: Sure you are, ok, Vash, why did you want to be on the show?  
  
Vash: Scoping out the ladies...  
  
Meryl: Vash, you couldn't get a woman if your life depended on it, what are you, 110 years old, and the only person you loved is Rem, and lets face it, you knew her for a year, and you were only like 10...  
  
Vash: *typical Vash temper tantrum* It wasn't my fault! If god Damn Knives hadn't killed her. God Damn it, God Damn it...  
  
Suddenly there is a light from above, and Wolfwood floats down.  
  
Sano: -_-  
  
Kenshin: O_Ox  
  
Meryl: *mouth wide open* Arnt you dead?  
  
Milly: NICKY! YOU ARE BACK! MY PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED!  
  
Wolfwood: Milly, I listen to your prayers, for the last month, all you have wanted is a box of Kleenex's.  
  
Milly: Yes, well, its your kid whose nose is running.  
  
Wolfwood: *blank stare* Im a father?  
  
Milly: Well, of course you are! If you wouldn't have played a Vash, and said, 'ooh, lets save everyone, killing is bad...' you would be alive...  
  
Vash: Hey there is nothing wrong with that! I Lived by it for, erm, a number of years!  
  
Meryl: Yea, we know. *eye roll*  
  
Sano: OK THIS IS MY SHOW!  
  
Everyone looks at him, then looks back at Wolfwood.  
  
Vash: So, they let you into heaven after all.  
  
Wolfwood: Yea, I got on his 'tender' side after that alter thing. Now, why did I come here, erg... BRAIN FART!  
  
Milly: Who farted?  
  
Wolfwood: -_-... I had to pregnate the dumbest woman alive...  
  
Milly: Doorknob!  
  
Wolfwood: Oh, I remember! Vash, you said the Lords name followed by a curse word, I am giving you a warning...  
  
Vash: I did... I don't remember.  
  
Sano: THIS IS MY SHOW YOU NUMSKULLS! GET OFF! EVERYONE!  
  
Kenshin: oh, shut up Sanoske, this man is a gift from above!  
  
Wolfwood: I am?  
  
Kenshin: I guess...  
  
Wolfwood: Ok, where was I, oh, yes, Vash, earlier you were talking about Knives, and said, God Damn.  
  
Vash: So did you.  
  
Wolfwood: Yea, I also smoke, drink and kill, and I still got into heaven...so you have no point...  
  
Vash: Oh, ok, I wont say it anymore...  
  
Wolfwood: Ok, I will be leaving now, if you want to see me again, just do something to piss off the Lord, I will be back, I am sure.  
  
Milly: Bye bye Nicky! I will miss you!  
  
*Poof* he is gone.  
  
Sano: OK, ARE WE DONE!  
  
Vash: No need to yell.  
  
Sano: Sorry.  
  
Vash: Well, it was nice being on the show, even though we talked to Wolfwood and ignored the hosts, but hell! That happens!  
  
Sano: Obviously...  
  
Kenshin: Just bring out the next guest...  
  
Sano: Ok, we have Domon from Ggundam... Oh boy.  
  
*Domon walks out.*  
  
Domon: Hi.  
  
Sano: So, how are we today?  
  
Domon: Fine. *glances around nervously*  
  
Sano: Ok, what is wrong?  
  
Domon: I must defeat everyone who has come in contact with the dark gundam.  
  
Sano: I thought it was the devil gundam?  
  
Domon: Yea, well, those faggits who dubbed the Japanese version made it the 'Dark Gundam'... and what really pissed me off, my gundam isn't the God Gundam anymore, its 'Burning Gundam'  
  
Sano: Ok. You do that.  
  
Domon: You haven't seen Kyoji have you?  
  
Sano: He's dead, you killed him, remember...  
  
Domon: That didn't stop all those other people from showing up.  
  
Sano: Like who may I ask?  
  
Domon: Legato, and the Togura Brothers, and hell, even one of your own hosts is dead...  
  
Kenshin: IT ISN'T MY FAULT!  
  
Domon: What isn't your fault?  
  
Kenshin: That I am dead...  
  
Sano: If your dead, why are you here?  
  
Kenshin: The author wanted to bring me back...  
  
Rebel: ITS TRUE!  
  
Sano: Oh...  
  
Domon: Told you he was dead...  
  
Kaoru: Yea, it was difficult, second time I had to say good bye to him, then, his kid gets all mad and runs away.  
  
Kenshin: Very sorry, you should have known better than to marry me! ^_^x Kaoru: Yea, well, you neglected to tell me all about you first wife... I want to kill you right now Kenshin...  
  
Kenshin: Please refrain from doing so, plus, I am already dead.  
  
Sano: Ok...  
  
Domon: Dude, that is what I am saying, I thought me and Rain had a messed up marriage...  
  
Sano: Ok...  
  
Domon: You already said that...  
  
Sano: I know...  
  
Kenshin: Miss Kaoru, I am deepfully sorry, that I am...  
  
Kaoru: Don't you 'that I am' me mister...  
  
Sano: Break it up ladies, Kaoru, go and do something, elsewhere.  
  
Kaoru stomps off.  
  
Domon: Wow, that was entertaining...  
  
Kenshin: Shut up...  
  
Domon: Fine, I will leave, sound better?  
  
Kenshin: Fine with me...  
  
Domon leaves.  
  
Vash: Hey everyone! *stumbles out*  
  
Sano: Dude, you're done, no more for you!  
  
Vash: What? I didn't even get to do anything?  
  
Kenshin: Yea, you talked to the freak from above all the time.  
  
Vash: Oh, yea, I did...*suddenly sees Kaoru sitting by the camera.*  
  
Vash: *rushes over and gets his 'serious face' on* Hey, you wouldn't happen to be single?  
  
Kaoru: *Glares at Kenshin* Yes, I am available.  
  
Kenshin: *gasp* But, but, but..  
  
Vash: You want to go get a drink?  
  
Kaoru: Certiantly.  
  
Kenshin: But, but, but... Stay away from my woman!  
  
Kaoru: SO. NOW YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME. AFTER I MEET A HUNK LIKE THIS... YOU REALLY MAKE ME MAD KENSHIN... Lets go Mister Vash... *grabs his arm lovingly*  
  
Kenshin: Sir, please let go of the woman.  
  
Yahiko: I GOT IT! JERRY! JERRY!  
  
Kenshin: Shut up Yahiko, I will only beat him up if he makes the first move.  
  
Sano: Wouldn't you call that the first move?  
  
Kenshin: *sees Kaoru 'talking' with Vash* Gir...  
  
Kaoru: *talking to Vash* So you have a 60 Billion Double Dollar bounty on your head, wow...  
  
*Somewhere in deep space.*  
  
Spike: JET! YOU HEAR THAT? 60BILLION DOLLARS!  
  
Jet: Holy shit, we are making an apperance tomorrow...  
  
Spike: Lets hope Faye doesnt get to him first...  
  
Jet: For more reasons than one...  
  
*there ends the episode*  
  
Ok, hooray, done with another, I am greatfully thankful to those who reviewed... So do continue...  
  
R&R! And make sure to refrain from eating to much Cheeze Whiz...  
  
Rebel out 


	4. Show 4 Role Playing and Boobie Staring

Ok, inspiration came to me! Todays show is going to be the gang *attempting* to act out a scene from another show... I guess from, oh, lets say, ahhhh, Trigun? I love that one, cant you tell?  
  
Ok, we will be acting out, episode 2, cant think of the name, but its the one where they have to protect the guy and the young girl! Insanity ensues...  
  
Let the insanity begin!  
  
***Show 4***  
  
Kenshin: Ok, since the author couldn't think of anything funny to do concerning other characters, we are going to act out a Trigun episode!  
  
Sano: Hoo ray.  
  
Kaoru: One question, there are 3 girls and 2 guys in this episode, how is that going to work? Im the only girl!  
  
Miaso: Are not!  
  
Kaoru: Ok, but we still need another chick!  
  
Kenshin: We are drawing from a hat to see who we are.  
  
Kaoru: Oh.  
  
Kenshin: Ok, Sano, you first!  
  
Sano: Dude, Kenshin, if I get a girl, you are dead.  
  
Kenshin: *In typical 'it wasn't me' stature* Oh, ok, please refrain from using violence.  
  
Sano: *Flips of Kenshin and reaches into hat*  
  
Sano: *pulling out name* Marianne. You have got to be shitting me.  
  
Kenshin: Oh, bad luck!  
  
Sano: Shut up *Flips him off, again*  
  
Kenshin: Yahiko, you want to go next?  
  
Yahiko: Ok... *draws* Cliff. The old fart. Oh boy.  
  
Kaoru: Me next! *draws* Holy shit, Meryl. She's kinda annoying.  
  
Miaso: No, that's Milly.  
  
Kaoru: Oh, yea, You're turn Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: *draws* Milly! Wow, I always wanted to be her!  
  
Sano: You sure act the same.  
  
Kenshin: I heard that.  
  
Kaoru: Who draws next? Only one person left!  
  
Saitou: Me! I want to!  
  
Kenshin: Fine...  
  
Saitou: *Draws* VASH! WOW! Would ya look at that...  
  
Sano: We don't have to wear costumes do we?  
  
Saitou: Of course!  
  
Sano: *Flips him off* Well, you're a dude, you forget I happen to be a woman...  
  
Kenshin: I just realized, Vash gets fresh with Marianne.  
  
Sano: *slaps forehead* Well, isn't that nice. This is such my day....  
  
*Fifteen minutes later, they are in their costumes...*  
  
Kenshin: *Laughing at Sano* Dude, who dressed you up?  
  
Sano: Kaoru...  
  
*Sano has a purple and white dress on with a blonde wig*  
  
Saitou: I like how she filled out the dress for you...  
  
Sano *Anime blush* I feel like Gren...  
  
Gren: I HEARD THAT!  
  
Sano: YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!  
  
Gren: Yea, I know, but you dissed me! Its not MY fault I had boobies!  
  
Kenshin: Ladies... wait that makes sense. *falls over in laughter*  
  
Yahiko: Ok, continuing...  
  
Kenshin: Now we start.  
  
*starts riding an imaginary... whatever they are... around beside Kaoru.*  
  
Kenshin: KAORU! I am soo thir...  
  
Kaoru: My name is Meryl, remember...  
  
Kenshin: Oh, yea, but I am thirsty...  
  
Kaoru: Lets go over there to that house.  
  
*knock knock knock*  
  
Kenshin: *In high pitched voice* ANYONE HOME?  
  
Saitou: *Opens the door* Oh... *laugh* hi... *laugh* You look *laugh* thir...*laugh* thirs... *laugh*... Thirsty! *Shoves water at them while laughing at the top of his lungs.*  
  
Kenshin: DUDE! Stop laughing...  
  
Saitou: Sorry, Sanoske is so funny looking... and standing beside Yahiko... *Falls on floor...laughing* It looks...hehehe...it looks like they are going to get...... *insane laughter* MARRIED!  
  
Yahiko: WHAT? Who is getting married?  
  
Sano: *smacks Yahiko*  
  
Yahiko: Oww, that hurts...  
  
Kenshin: Can we concentrate. Please?  
  
Saitou: I have to pee...  
  
Kenshin: Then go...  
  
Saitou: *looks at Sano and Yahiko* To late! Kenshin *Smacks forehead* OW! Oh, shit, I poked my eye!  
  
Sano: Better than choking on Cheeze Whiz.  
  
Kenshin: Shut u...  
  
*Suddenly, the real Vash comes stomping in. And sees Kenshin looking like a girl.*  
  
Vash: Well Hey Low...  
  
Kenshin: Dude, Im a guy...  
  
Vash: *Jumps away in a Yip stance* Then why you dressed like a woman? And not just any woman... and he looks like, Miss Marianne! And this idiot, the one in a pool, of, lemon juice... he looks like me! Only I don't have antennas...  
  
Kenshin: We are redoing your show.  
  
Vash: Oh, ok!  
  
*Suddenly a guy with green hair and a guy with brown hair and a beard busts in*  
  
Spike: OK! VASH GET OUT HERE!  
  
Vash: Yipe! *jumps behind Kenshin* Dude, you're short!  
  
Kenshin: *scowl* Shut up... *flips him off*  
  
Sano: Yea! Im not the only flipper offer!  
  
Kenshin: *another scowl*  
  
Jet: ARE WE DONE LADIES?  
  
*suddenly Faye busts in the other side of the stage*  
  
Faye: OK. IM HERE FOR THE BOUNTY!  
  
Spike: SHIT! *Whips out gun and points it at (The real) Vash.*  
  
Vash: I wouldn't do that if I were you.  
  
Spike: Fine. *shots at his shoulder.*  
  
Vash *dodges bullet* THE WORLD IS FULL OF LOVE AND PEACE!  
  
Spike: Oh My God. What have we gotten ourselves into, this cant be the real Vash.  
  
Jet: It must be the guy laying in the... lemon juice.  
  
Spike: I think its piss.  
  
Jet: Oh, well, I would then believe this guy. *points at Vash*  
  
Vash *in a why me expression*Why does no one think I am the real Vash?  
  
Kaoru: Because you are a doufus.  
  
Vash: That explains a lot. YIPE!  
  
Faye: *holding a gun to his head* Turn a round buddy*  
  
Vash *turns around slowly.*  
  
Faye: Now give me your gun  
  
Vash: *smirk* Which one?  
  
Faye: The one in your pants.  
  
Vash*more smirks* There's 2.  
  
Faye: Dude, no way, now give me your gun.  
  
Vash: Ooo kkkk. *Gives her his sexy gun*  
  
Vash *Now staring at Faye.*  
  
Faye: Ok, I have a gun to your head, and you stare at my boobs.  
  
Vash: They are so pretty.  
  
Spike: *staring as well* Yea, I know, like, gravity defying...  
  
Faye: Ah, Men.  
  
Kaoru: Don't worry, I get it to. From this Lunk. *Points at Kenshin, who as well as Sano, are infatuated*  
  
Saitou: Am I the only one who doesnt seem interested in these 'gravity defying' boobies?  
  
All The Guys: *Anime fall*  
  
*********************  
  
I don't feel like writing anymore.... I am tired and Trigun is about to come on, yea, its about 12:45. In the Morning. Wow, this is amazing that I am still awake...  
  
Thankx to those who reviewed, flames or no flames, I don't care, I don't take them personally. Unless they diss me, because you people don't know me, or who I am, so don't diss me, not that anyone has... Its just a pet peeve...  
  
Oh, and check out an updated Profile... Its kooly...  
  
Sorry if I offend anyone by not putting you in my story if you ask, I just want to keep things as non- confusing as possible, which is difficult when you have my brain...  
  
Laterz...  
  
Rebel out. 


	5. Show 5 Hold up and Revenge

OK PEOPLE! ME BACK AND REALLLLLYYYYY HYPER!!! Prepare for uncontianed phycoticness. If that is even a word. I will be changing my name to Nuclear Pudding. Just letting you know, that is what I am under from now on...  
  
Let the insanity begin! (Again)  
  
***Show 5***  
  
(The last time we left our heros, Faye had a gun to Vash's head, while Vash, Spike, Jet, Sano, Kenshin, and Yahiko were staring at her anti gravity boobies.)  
  
Kenshin: They are so beautiful...  
  
Sano: Yea, I know...  
  
Spike: Can I touch them?  
  
Faye: *smacks Spike* You had your chance buddy...  
  
Jet: I am enfatuated...  
  
Sano: Oh, yes...  
  
Vash: It makes me forget about this gun to my head...  
  
Faye *brilliant idea* Vash, hold this... *gives him her gun*  
  
Vash *holding gun to his own head* Ok...  
  
Faye *tying Vash up* Ok Vash, follow the bouncing boobies...  
  
Vash *eyes glazed over* ok... must do what the keeper says...  
  
*They leave*  
  
Kenshin *snaping out of it* Ok, since you two are here, you can be our guests...  
  
Spike: Ok! Sounds good!  
  
Sano: I think they sould help us take calls!  
  
Phone: *RING!*  
  
Spike: Hello, this is the crazy show.  
  
Caller: Hi, I have a question Spike.  
  
Spike: Ok, but who is this?  
  
Caller: Anonymous please. But my question is, when you 'died' did you feel a great amount of pain flooding every nook and crany of your body as you layed there wriggling in pain?  
  
Spike: Ok, I didnt die, so yes it hurt, but I got that rat bastard who FUC*ED ME OVER... GIR. I HATE VICIOUS! IM AM SO GLAD HE DIED AT MY MERCY... *fuming*  
  
Caller: *sounds like hes crying* So the fact that we, I mean, HE was YOUR ex best firend made no difference?  
  
Spike *still fuming* No, Damn hippie took my woman...  
  
Caller: I DID NOT TAKE YOUR WOMAN BASTARD!!!  
  
Spike: IS THIS VICIOUS?  
  
Caller: *innocently* Noooo, why would it be Vicious, hes dead, remember?  
  
Spike: Oh, ok, I guess I did get him good!  
  
Caller: WHEW!  
  
Kenshin: You killed your best friend? Thats horrendous!  
  
Spike: Dont be talking buddy, you killed your wife...  
  
Kenshin: It wasnt my fault...  
  
Spike: You had to sword.  
  
Kaoru: YOU HAD A WIFE MISTER? WHEN THE HELL WAS I GOING TO FIND OUT ABOUT THIS?  
  
Kenshin: Well, I, um, I swear, I was going to tell you!  
  
Kaoru: REALLY? WHEN?  
  
Kenshin: I dunno, soon?  
  
Sano: Hahaha, youre in deep crap buddy...  
  
Kenshin *sitting down* I need some Cheeze Whiz...  
  
Kaoru: I need some sake...  
  
Everyone: *jumping up* NO!  
  
Kaoru: *draining the entire bottle* Much... better. HicUp!  
  
Yahiko: Ohp, yep, were screwed...  
  
Sano: WHO LEFT THE SAKE SITTING OUT?  
  
Kenshin: Ok, guest, guest please!  
  
Megumi: Im working on it!  
  
Kenshin: Work faster!  
  
Megumi: ITS NOT MY FAULT THE AUTHOR HAS A WRITERS BLOCK!  
  
Rebel: (Yea, still going by that name in the stories...) Sorry, having a brain fart...  
  
Saitou: I know! How the cast of Kenshin would kill other cartoons!  
  
Sano: Yea, to bad the main character doenst kill...  
  
Saitou: Yea, shucks...  
  
Megumi: I GOT SOME PEOPLE!  
  
The rest of the gang: WHO? *all excitedly*  
  
Megumi: Tsukasa, Mimiru, and Bear from .hack//SIGN, how does that sound?  
  
Kenshin: Fine, as long as they make everyone happy...  
  
*they walk out*  
  
Kenshin: Heylo! The name is Kenshin, since we already know who you are, tell us why you are here!  
  
Mimiru: *stumbles around with a beer bottle* I need some more beer.  
  
Kaoru: ME TO SISTA!  
  
*they sit down next to each other* M&K: *singing* We'll raise up are glasses againt evil forces sayin whiskey for mi men, beer for mi hoses...  
  
Sano: I told you not to drink....  
  
M&K: *more drunked singing* Heres to the past they can kiss my glass....  
  
Kenshin: Ok, how about you two?  
  
Bear: I am rather depresed, I relized that Orca, looks just like me...  
  
Tsukasa: And Elk looks just like me, only I am not all obsessed with weed, or whatever he collects...  
  
Sano: Mmhm, interesting story, you two arnt very funny...  
  
Kenshin: YOU ARE THE WEAKEST LINK! GOODBYE!  
  
Sano: Dude, youre retarted, shut up...  
  
Kenshin: DUDE? Wheres my cheeze whiz?  
  
Sano: Dude, Dude is my word.  
  
Kenshin: Dude, not anymore...  
  
M&K *still rocking side to side and chugging between lines* Just give me an hour, and then, Ill be as high as that ivory tower, but you wont complain, cause I got friends in low places where the whiskey drownds and the beer chases my blues away.... but ill be ok e a..  
  
Sano: CAN YOU GUYS SING ABOUT SOMETHING OTHER THAN BEER?  
  
M&K *look at each other* Hehehe *enduce singing* I got a twelve inch dick and a dozen roses, and a pickup truck, hubahuba hey....  
  
Sano: *looks up to the sky* why me? Why me?  
  
Kenshin: Ok, sine they are enfatuated with intoxicating themselves in alchol...  
  
Sano: Stop using such big words... keep them under 2 sylables so I can comprehend them...  
  
Kenshin: Ok, I will try, that I will.  
  
Sano: Thank you...  
  
*Suddenly, there is a humungous explosion, and Yusuke walks through the hole in the wall with Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara.*  
  
Sano: Oh, god, why are you here?  
  
Yusuke: I said I would seek revenge on Kenshin for making me look like an idiot.  
  
Kenshin: Oro...  
  
Sano: And how do you think you are going to accomplish this?  
  
Yusuke: I brought these idiots along for a reason, Ill have you know.  
  
Kenshin: I dont think so.  
  
Mimiru: *staggering up and branishing her sword* Hey? Whos gonna fight? I wanna! *sees Hiei* Hey buddy... your kinda cute!  
  
Hiei: How old are you?  
  
Mimiru: 15! Hooray...  
  
Hiei: I am much to old for you...  
  
Mimiru: No, I like older guys, you will be fine! So, how old are you?  
  
Hiei: I stopped caring after 800.  
  
Mimiru *blank stare.* *hystarical laughter* hahahahaha *stops laughing* No, really.  
  
Kurama: No, really, hes my age!  
  
Mimiru: And that would be?  
  
Kurama: About 1000. (AN: I think thats what they said in the show, Im lazy and dont want to look it up... sorry if I got that wrong...)  
  
Mimiru: Ok, Ill ake your word for it... *drains another bottle of beer* And let me guess *looks at Yusuke* Youre a 16 year old hanging out with these guys that are 1000 years old, and that guy who looks like he has the IQ of a rock.  
  
Yusuke: Yea, that pretty much sums it up.  
  
Mimiru: *slaps herself* This is just a horrible nightmare, where all the hott guys are to old...  
  
Kenshin: Where were we?  
  
Yusuke: I was going to pummel you.  
  
Kenshin: Oh, yes... *draws sword* I dont want to do this...  
  
Sano: This guy doesnt want to sword play, Ill take this one, you go get that guy...  
  
Hiei *points to himself and looks around* Me?  
  
Sano: Yea, you and Kenshin seemed matched...  
  
*Kenshin walks over, and starts talking to Hiei, not pummeling him*  
  
Sano *looking over* HOLY SHIT! There is someone shorter than you Kenshin!  
  
Kuwabara: I told you you were short, shrimp.  
  
Hiei: THATS IT! I give up, everyone always calls me short, I CANNOT HELP IT! Its not my fault... Or my fault that everywhere I go, these descusting humans what me, even if I am 1000 years old...  
  
Sano: Descusting humans? WAIT, youre not human?  
  
Hiei: *Really sarcastic* NOOOO, Its perfectly normal for a human to live 1000 years and retain the body of a 18 year old...  
  
Sano: Yea, that is kinda weird...  
  
Mimiru: *suddenly gets theurge to run off stage screaming about, Green monkies.* AHHHH!  
  
Kenshin: Are normal people the only ones who dont see the green monkies?  
  
Mimiru: Oooo, ahhhhh, oooo, yes! Yes! YES! Ooo...  
  
Sano: What in the hell...  
  
*Moves the curtain*  
  
Mimiru: IVE GOT THE URGE TO HERBAL...  
  
Yusuke: I have the urge to kill you...  
  
Kaoru:*still stumbeling around chugging sake* WE NEED SOME MUSIC!  
  
*Turns on the Safety Dance song.*  
  
Kaoru: *dancing* HEY MACARENA...  
  
Sano: What is this world coming to? *Looks over to see Kenshin Wandering around chugging sake with Kaoru and Mimiru.*  
  
Kenshin: Cause your friends dont, hold on, Im behind... No friends of mine! *Trips on his pants and falls over*  
  
Yusuke: Thats what you get for wearing a skirt...  
  
Kenshin *sitting up* Not...Skirt, just looks like one! *Falls back over and passes out...*  
  
Kaoru: Must have a week stomach, Comeon Mimiru! Lets dance! *Grabs Sano while Mimiru grabs Hiei*  
  
Mimiru: Comeon you old fart, we dance now!  
  
Sano: Dude, they are so trashed...  
  
Hiei: As I see.  
  
*Hiei just stands there and watches in discust as Kaoru and Sano dance.*  
  
Hiei: Stupid humans...  
  
***** And so ends the episode, I was having a major block, so this one isnt as good...  
  
Hope you like the new name, and the new profile...  
  
Laterz! Nuclear 


	6. Show 6 When the Author gets Pissed at a ...

Hmm, Im glad this story went over as well as it did, but that d samuel guy said I screwed up a good series and that AS ppl have a price on my head? Glad you liked it buddy... *seeths* DID YOU PPL NOT READ MY PROFILE? THE VERY BOTTOM? Let me repeat, this is exactly what it says...  
  
"I will leave you with a word to the wise, My stories are known to be OOC, how about you play a drinking game to them, each time they are OOC, take a shot, just don't sue me when you have to get your stomach pumped..."  
  
Hmm, I warned you, I love to be OOC. I am so very sorry I gave you a headache, learn to appreciate the stories, I said not to read it in the summary unless you appreciated insanity, guess he didn't take me seriously, Oh well says Nuclear...  
  
Ok, I got some inspiration, from some flames... from someone who is a vulgar language, but I didn't take it personally, I was laughing at their unapperciation for insanity! Ok, here goes nutin...  
  
Oh, I don't own this crap, doy, doesnt take a genius to figure that one out...  
  
***Show 6***  
  
Kenshin: Ok! We have successfully been through an entire week, got the weekend off, and now, we are back!  
  
Sano: And we are celebrating, cant you tell... Weeee  
  
Kenshin: Oh, yes, I still believe Miss Kaoru is feeling the after effects of all of that sake...  
  
Kaoru: *eyes are all puffy and is sulking around* You should have stopped me...  
  
Sano: It was pretty funny till those crazy people busted in...  
  
Kenshin: Yes, that it was...  
  
Sano: But, anyways, what are we doing today?  
  
Kenshin: You don't have anything lined up?  
  
Sano: No, that was your job...  
  
Kenshin: *does the innocent hand behind head thing thats so cute...* Well, I forgot, so I guess we do this on a whim?  
  
Sano: Ahhh, I am going to kill myself...  
  
Vash: No, I don't believe in suicide...  
  
Kaoru: Where did that come from?  
  
Kenshin: The author just thought of it, so she put it in randomly...  
  
Kaoru: Oh, ok... on with the show! And make sure not to make that Samuel guy any stupider than he already is...  
  
Sano: Got it, Try to keep the show as smart as possible, right.  
  
Kenshin: I have had a sudden urge to find cheeze whiz...  
  
Sano: Well, the smart portion of todays show is sposered by Kenshin, who happen to be very dumb, so that concept just went down the shitter...  
  
Kenshin: That was mean...  
  
Sano: Dude, I know.  
  
Kenshin: We had this discussion on the last show, 'dude' is no longer your word, its mine.  
  
Sano: Ok, but I am still using it, DUDE.  
  
Kaoru: A dude is an infected hair on an elephants butt.  
  
Sano: Ok, now its sposered by Kaoru, who just *edited for content* it up again.  
  
Kenshin: LANGUAGE SANOSKE!  
  
Sano: Sorry.  
  
Kaoru: YEA, WELL, YOU ARE A CHICKEN *edited for content*! BOCKBOCK  
  
Kenshin: Isnt that from Super Troopers?  
  
Sano: Jeze missy, at least mine were original.  
  
Kaoru: *Sticks tounge out* Mine was funnier...  
  
Sano: Was not.  
  
Kaoru: Was too.  
  
Sano: Nuhuh.  
  
Kaoru: Yeahuh  
  
Kenshin: Children! Settle down.  
  
Kaoru&Sano: *glaring at him*  
  
Sano: You get the left, Ill get the right.  
  
Kaoru: Deal. NOW!  
  
*Attack Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: AHH! Help me!  
  
Sano: AND THIS IS FOR CALLING ME STUPID.  
  
Kaoru: AND THIS IS FOR NOT TELLING ME YOU WERE ALREADY MARRIED...  
  
Kenshin: Ow! Im am so ow... sorry!  
  
Sano: *standing up* I think he gets it now.  
  
Kaoru: I hope so.  
  
Kenshin: Owchie wawas. *starts crying, anime style* I want my Cheeze Whiz!  
  
Megumi: Oh, here Sir Ken, have all the Cheeze Whiz you want!  
  
Kenshin: *suddenly happy* Yey! Cheeze Whiz! *cradles like a baby before downing a can*  
  
*There is a sudden BOOM! And a dude with tall, black hair walks in.*  
  
Guy with Black hair: I am in a bad mood. I am always in a pissy mood. WOMAN! Get me some food. Oh, never mind, I will just have some of this cheese in a can.  
  
Kenshin: *stands up suddenly and says, very calmly* You will not *pause* take the magic cheese.  
  
GWBH: Oh, really. *Takes can and eats it* Looks like I just did.  
  
Sano: Umm, sir, that wasnt to smart.  
  
GWBH: And who asked you, rooster head?  
  
Sano: I wouldnt be talking, you look like a vegetable.  
  
GWBH: Oh, jeze, why does everyone say that? Its not my fault my gay parents named me after the word Vegetable.  
  
Kenshin: *still very calmly, but really pissed about this bastard taking his Magic Cheese* And what is your name?  
  
GWBH: *whips out gay theme music* Vegeta! Prince of th... *record scratch*  
  
Sano: Oh, get a grip you balloon head, Prince of what? The crapper?  
  
Vegeta: How dare you insult me? I could pulverize you right here and now!  
  
Kenshin: You ate my magic Cheeze Whiz. *gradually getting more mad*  
  
Sano: Look vegetable head, now you went a pissed Kenshin off, I wouldnt want to be in your shoes right now.  
  
Vegeta: The only person who can beat me is that bastard Kakarot.  
  
Sano: Then, meet another.  
  
Kenshin: You want cheese? I GIVE YOU CHEESE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! *manic laughter as he covers Vegeta in Cheeze Whiz*  
  
Vegeta: AHHH! Killer cheese! Ok then, I will beat you at your own game! *bumbumbummmmmm* WHIP CREAM!  
  
Kenshin: Ha! You think I am afraid of *finger quotes* whipped cream.  
  
Vegeta: Don't make me use it! Cause I will!  
  
Kaoru: I need some more to drink. *Pulls a bottle out of her kimono*  
  
Sano: MISSY! NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Kaoru: To late! *throws bottle at him then runs off stage*  
  
Vegeta: And it thought my woman was crazy... back to business!  
  
Kenshin: I say we duel. 10 paces?  
  
Vegeta: Deal.  
  
*they walk out from each other 10 paces.*  
  
Kenshin: Ready?  
  
Vegeta: Ready!  
  
Kenshin: GO!  
  
*That one sound that sounds like some one farted, because neither of their weapons shoot 20 feet.*  
  
Vegeta: I knew I needed to upgrade to blaster mode...  
  
*Suddenly, a woman screams*  
  
Woman: NO MORE! I SHALL SAVE YOU!  
  
*Kenshin and Co just stare at this woman, whose wearing a bubble wrap jump suit, as she come flying straight at Vegeta.*  
  
Vegeta: Ohhh, SHI *Kablam! They collide.*  
  
Woman: Bubble Wrap girl saves the day again! *kazoo plays a little jingle as she strikes a pose*  
  
Vegeta: Ow, my head...  
  
Bubble Wrap Girl *or BWG*: Sorry bout that! But I had to stop the insanity! *she -tryes- to walk, but is unsucsessful, and trips over her own feet*  
  
Kenshin: Sanoske, Didn't I tell you to keep Miss Kaoru away from the Sake? Didn't I? Now she went and hurt this poor guy. And herself.  
  
Vegeta: I am ok. Hey look, a green monkey!  
  
Sano: Thats the first indicator that you arn't ok.  
  
Kaoru: *looking up at Vegeta* Do you want to come play with the green monkeys with me?  
  
Vegeta: Yes, let us go play with the green monkeys!  
  
Sano: Megumi, check them please!  
  
Megumi: Right away!  
  
*she looks over Kaoru very quickly, but takes much longer to 'check' Vegeta.*  
  
Megumi: I would say he is, erm, fine.  
  
Vegeta: I am fine.  
  
Sano: Not for long, doush bag.  
  
Kenshin: Now now, no need for violence!  
  
Sano: Me? You were the one flipping out over Cheeze Whiz. Now who the hell flips out over Cheeze Whiz? I think it looks like crap in a can.  
  
Kenshin: Orangish yellow crap? They must have serious health problems!  
  
Vegeta: *Petting Kaoru's bubble wrap* Nice green monkey.  
  
Kenshin: Get your hands away from those! *smacks Vegeta with the hilt to his sword*  
  
Vegeta: I was only petting the monkey!  
  
Kaoru: I swear to drunk Im not god.  
  
Kenshin: Aww, hell, she really is drunk.  
  
Kaoru: 1 tequilla, 2 tequilla, 3 tequilla, FLOOR! *falls over and starts to sleep.*  
  
Vegeta: Green monkey fell over! Oh well. *falls over to, and starts to sleep, next to Kaoru*  
  
Kenshin: Ok, that was weird...  
  
Sano: Yea, hey, I have a thought...  
  
Kenshin: Ok, what is it?  
  
Sano: If I ever become a world famous scientist, I would pull a great April Fools joke, and tell the world that eating dog crap is good for your health.  
  
Kenshin. -_-x  
  
Megumi: -_-  
  
Yahiko: -_-  
  
Saitou: -_-_s ( The extra line is the cigarette, and the 's' is the smoke, came up with that one on my own.. Im just to good... sorry, back to the story)  
  
Kaoru: ^_^-zzzzz  
  
Vegeta: ^_^-zzzzz  
  
Kenshin: Ok, and the point of that was???  
  
Sano: I dunno, thought I would tell everyone! Oh, hey look, a green monkey!  
  
Kenshin: And now, todays sponser of smart is Sanoske, too bad he has none, so we are going to make you dumber. Very sorry.  
  
Sano: Shut it Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: Ok, the author has informed me that she is done with the show, because she cant think of anything else.  
  
Sano: And she needs some ideas, not involving any anime listed in the 'Animes that need to be wiped off the face of the planet' section on her profile.  
  
Megumi: Really, her profile is worth a check out.  
  
Everyone: BYE!  
  
Kaoru: Stay off drugs kids! They are bad for you and your ness.  
  
Vegeta: And beware of cheeze whiz eating freaks, they can pulverize you.  
  
Kenshin: I resent that!  
  
Sano: Dude, the show was supposed to end.  
  
Kenshin: Oh, yes, that it was...  
  
Sano: Ok, we are going now! *waves* *now whispering* dude, camera, off.... now!  
  
Camera guy: Ok. *Turns camera off.*  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Ok folks! You heard the ppl! I really do need some ideas, but if I no like them, you must put up with my ramdom acts of insanity. I really need some new faces, I had to resort into putting DBZ crap in today, only, Vegeta isnt half bad, the later version of him at least, I almost shit myself when I saw the beginning version of him... blah...  
  
Ok, well, peace to all, and remember, R&R! And I don't care if you flame, they usually inspire me, because I get an idea or two. But those arnt usually desired... gives those who havent read it a bad image one the story, like I am a wandering idiot...  
  
Now where did they get that idea?  
  
Sorry if I corrupt you!  
  
Nuclear~~ Sometimes, I wish I was a cartoon superhero. Not for the whole "Super powers" thing, but mainly because they never have to work or go to the bathroom...  
  
Now, peace out.  
  
~Nuclear~ 


	7. Show 7 Attack of the Gundam Like Things

I am proud to announce that only 2, count them, 2 people have said they don't like my story, glad its going over so well! Oh, and GuseBat, I am very greatful for the Herd of Undead Chimeras and the award for originality, as well as all the ideas!! They will be put to use... And I am glad Sango has met the green monkeys! I am not the only one! YES!  
  
Ok, back to business, I am immensely sorry that I haven't updated in awhile... I don't know if it was just my computer, but Fanfiction was moving awfully slow the later half of last week, and all this week, I am busy at the fair. I was crowned Lamb Princess (Yes, lamb princess) and I have been terribly busy, passing out awards and talking to the newspaper... oh well. Today is my only day off. *sighs*  
  
I have about an hour before I go and work the market lamb sale, so this one may be short...  
  
I am sorry if I was speaking giberish up there... if that's even how you spell giberish...  
  
Back to the insanity... I am using G Gundam, because I have only seen a few random episodes of Gundam Wing... and I need gundams in this story.  
  
Oh, yea, I am sorry if you find this episode derogatory to Big O, but, I think everyone will laugh, if you get my point.  
  
I don't own any of these characters, or Cheeze Whiz, but I do own the green monkeys. ^_^x  
  
********Show 7, Attack of the Gundam.. Like... Things.......************  
  
Kenshin: Ok, no point in introducing, you should know us by now.  
  
Sano: You don't, you are retarted.  
  
Kaoru: Ok, today we have guests fromG Gundam, and from Big O.  
  
Kenshin: This should be interesting...  
  
Sano: Without further ado...  
  
Kenshin: Ado? Since when do you speak intelligently?  
  
Sano: Shut it, doush bag.  
  
Kaoru: Do you even know what a doush bag is?  
  
Sano: Yes.  
  
Kaoru: Then what is it?  
  
Sano: I wish to keep that info disclosed.  
  
Kaoru: Figures...  
  
Kenshin: Anyways... here today, we have Roger Smith, from Big O.  
  
Smith: (A/N: I am calling him Smith, because that's what everyone calls him anyways)  
  
Smith: Hello everyone!  
  
(A/N: Holy shit, one minute I am sitting here, and it is sunny, then, BAM! Its pouring down rain! How weird! I am done now...)  
  
Kenshin: Stupid author.  
  
Nuclear: Quite, on with the show.  
  
Kenshin: Ok, continuing...  
  
Smith: So, how is everyone today?  
  
Sano: Dude, I am asking the questions...  
  
Smith: I just asked a simple quest...  
  
Sano: I don't care, you have no right to ask us the questions, we are the hosts, you are the guest.  
  
Smith: Well, excuse me, Bitchy McBitch.  
  
Sano: Who are you calling a bitch?  
  
Smith: You. *sticks out tongue*  
  
Sano: I am not! *puts hands on hips*  
  
Kenshin: Now, Sanoske, what did we talk about earlier?  
  
Sano: Your sexuality?  
  
*all the guys take a step away from him*  
  
Kenshin: *puts hand behind head and giggles nervously* No, the other thing Sano!  
  
Sano: umm, What in the hell did we talk about?  
  
Kaoru: Sanoske, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?  
  
Sano: Well, I am pretty sure I don't kiss her with my foot, if that is what you mean?  
  
Smith: Man, you are weird.  
  
Sano: At least I am not in love with an android.  
  
Smith: I am not.  
  
Sano: You sure talk to her like you do.  
  
Kenshin: Ok, Sano, I will be taking over the interview now.  
  
Smith: Thank God.  
  
Yahiko: But Kenshin is stupider than Sano, if that is possible...  
  
Kenshin: Am not.  
  
Yahiko: You were the one who didn't know what sex was.  
  
Kenshin: And how do you know about it, may I ask?  
  
Yahiko: *points at Kaoru* She told me.  
  
Kenshin: *smacks forehead* Oh, gaze.  
  
Smith: *Clears throat* I am still here...  
  
Kenshin: Sorry. What do you want to talk about? How about you're childhood...  
  
Smith: I cant tell you about my childhood.  
  
Kenshin: Yes you can, please share.  
  
Smith: No, really, I cant...  
  
Kenshin: And why not? To embarrassed?  
  
Smith: No, I lost my memory 40 years ago.  
  
Kenshin: How terrible. *rolls eyes and skips to the next question*  
  
Smith: Don't make fun of me!  
  
Kenshin: Yea, whatever, since you are really boring, we are going to bring out Domon Kasshu. Again. Since he was bitching because he was only on for a few minutes last time.  
  
Domon: Ok, what is he doing here?  
  
Smith: *twiddling fingers* Who, me?  
  
Domon: Yea, you, you poser.  
  
Smith: I am not a poser!  
  
Domon: Yes you are.  
  
Smith: Why?  
  
Domon: My gundam could beat the shit out of your gundam.  
  
Smith: Its called a Mega Deuce.  
  
Domon: Told you you were a poser.  
  
Smith: Why am I a poser?  
  
Domon: Cause your *finger quotes* ' Megaduece' Is just like a gundam.  
  
Smith: Yes, but we still live on earth.  
  
Domon: Yea, In giant bubbles, how gay is that?  
  
Smith: I wasn't the one who gave me a megaduece.  
  
Domon: That doesnt make any sense.  
  
Smith: Yea, I know.  
  
Domon: Your so, oh, whats the word... Re-tart-ted. Did I say it slow enough?  
  
Smith: At least Im not self conscious about everything...  
  
Domon: Well, I don't have fag eyebrows.  
  
Smith: Erg, I cant help it!  
  
Domon: Yea, you can, go... get them plucked or something...  
  
Smith: At least I have money! And fame!  
  
Domon: My gundam can still beat your, whatever it is.  
  
Smith: Your on. BIG O! ITS SHOWTIME!  
  
Domon: *falls down laughing* Holy SHIT! That is the funniest thing I have ever heard! Its showtime... whew, I thought the little finger snap was stupid... And that whole watch thing, it looks like you are telling your hand its showtime...  
  
Kenshin: Showtime for what?  
  
Domon: I dunno, to go whack-off or something... since his android chick wont give it...  
  
Smith: Ok, you are toast.  
  
Domon: *gets into Burning Gundam, how it got there, the world may never know*  
  
Smith: You know, that little spandex thing is stupid. You would think that since it was so *tight* you could see ALL of your muscles, but I guess you just lack in some areas...  
  
Domon: Ok buddy, you just pissed me off...  
  
Smith: Ok, what ever.  
  
*begin punching each other and crap, I don't feel like explaining every punch, its not to funny.*  
  
Kenshin: Ok, this is one of the most bizarre thing I have ever seen...  
  
Sano: Tell me about it. Now, why were we talking about your sexuality earlier...  
  
Kenshin: Gir, we wernt...  
  
Domon: Erupting! Burning! Fingers!  
  
Smith: What the hell does that mean? You are going to flip me the bird then poke me in the eyes?  
  
Domon: No, I am going to destroy you!  
  
Smith: Don't you mean kill?  
  
Domon: Yes, Damn those american dubber people...  
  
Smith: Anyways, will unleash my ultimate attack!  
  
*Does that little doo-dad where he sticks his hands up and sticks them together, I don't know what its caller, gaze, I am dumb.*  
  
Smith: Hah! I got you!  
  
Domon: NO! You didn't! I always come back! No matter how screwed I am, I always win!  
  
Smith: And I thought that was just me...  
  
Domon: Yea, strange, huh...  
  
Smith: That it is..  
  
Kenshin: HEY! THAT IS SO MY THING! NOW YOU WENT AND PISSED ME OFF!  
  
*Whips out sword and destroys both of the mechas*  
  
Domon: HEY! That was expensive!  
  
Kenshin: He did it...  
  
Smith: Don't look at me, I didn't know...  
  
Domon: You. Fag. I. Will. Des  
  
Smith: Kill.  
  
Domon: Oh, yea, I. Will. KILL. You.  
  
*Start fighting*  
  
Sano: Wow, that was interesting.  
  
Kaoru: YAHIKO! I AM TO SEXY!  
  
Yahiko: Hehehe, Neither is Miaso...  
  
Miaso: HEY!!  
  
Kenshin: Oro? Did I miss something?  
  
Kaoru: Yahiko was holding a decent conversation with me and Miaso, and out of the blue, he says that I wasn't sexy... *tears*  
  
Kenshin: Now, Miss Kaoru, that's not true...  
  
Kaoru: So, I am sexy?  
  
Kenshin: Yes, you are... *hugs*  
  
Misao: WHAH! I wish Aoshi was here to sat I was sexy to...  
  
Domon: Hey, how about I tell you that you are sexy... plus, I like younger women...  
  
Chibodee: Yea, just ask him about Allenby...  
  
Kenshin: How did you get here?  
  
Chibodee: I Dunn...  
  
Smith: I am still here to, this is gay, I am leaving...  
  
*he stops*  
  
Smith: Kenshin, do you normally have green monkeys running around?  
  
Kenshin: Holy shit, they are back...  
  
Miaso: *drowning herself is sake, because Aoshi isn't there* I say we have a karoke party!  
  
Everyone else: NOOOOO!!!!  
  
Miaso: How about mud wrestling?  
  
Kaoru: Can we, Please???????????? *puppy eyes*  
  
Kenshin: Tomorrow.  
  
Kaoru: YEY!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am done with todays episode... If you have any questions, please feel free to ask away. I will try to answer them... Mud wrestling in the next episode, unless I change my mind...  
  
R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R  
  
Or you will die! Not really, but you will feel really bad after all that laughing, cause I know you did...  
  
R&R!  
  
I remind you again... Hell, even Uncle Kenny is telling you to.  
  
Kenshin: R&R!  
  
Told you, and how can you not listen to those beautiful eyes...  
  
The world is full of love and peace!  
  
Nuclear 


	8. Show 8 Truth or Dare and Dancing

Alrity.... Enter Kamatari, you know, the guy who is a cross dresser! Yes, he is from Kenshin... I laughed my ass off when Yahiko said he was sexier than Kaoru and Misao... Holy shit, that I did...  
  
Ok, Continuing with the story....  
  
Show 8 ******* Truth or Dare time!  
  
Kenshin: Ok, this is the 8th show, I don't think I need to introduce us...  
  
Sano: Although, we do have a new member on our lovely cast... team... thing...  
  
Kaoru: His, well, her... I mean, aww, hell I dunno.  
  
Yahiko: You thought he was a girl to...  
  
Kaoru: You were the one who called him sexy...  
  
Yahiko: Well, he was, when he was a chick...  
  
Kenshin: -_-  
  
Sano: -_-  
  
Kaoru: -_-  
  
Yahiko: WHAT?  
  
Kenshin: Ok, our newest member is, Kamatari, the cross dressing male prostitute...  
  
Kamatari: I may cross dress, but I am NOT a prostitute...  
  
Miaso: Yea, you are just in serious love with the high and mighty, not to mention really DEAD Shishio...  
  
Kamatari: Its not my fault he blew up...  
  
Kenshin: It was rather gross.. That it was.  
  
Sano: Ok, since the author has a serious writers block when it comes to guests, we are going to use this episode to play truth or dare.  
  
Kenshin: Ok, the rules, one chicken... That is it, once you use it, we put your head in the toilet if you chicken again. Or we make you lick Sano's toes. That is scary...  
  
Kaoru: Yea...  
  
Sano: And don't do all truths you losers...  
  
Kamatari: Yes, that would be gay...  
  
Kenshin: That is a contradiction coming out of your mouth...  
  
Kamatari: Shut it.  
  
Sano: Ok, Koaru, Pick someone.  
  
(A/N: The people playing are as follows, Kenshin, Sano, Kaoru, Misao, Yahiko, Kamatari, Megumi, and Saitou. Hope I cleared that all up...)  
  
Kaoru: Ok, Megumi, Truth or dare?  
  
Megumi: Umm, truth...  
  
Kaoru: Ohhh, I got one... Do you like Rooster head?  
  
Sano: *blushing furiously* Not that is NOT a fair question...  
  
Megumi: Yea, that isn't a fair question, why would I like THAT rooster head?  
  
Kenshin: You seem to when you are around each other, that you do...  
  
Sano: Oh, gawd, I am so humiliated...  
  
Megumi: Do I have to answer? *whiney face*  
  
Everyone except Sano: YES!  
  
Sano: PLEASE DON'T!  
  
Megumi: Okkkkk..... *very quietly* I doooooo....  
  
Kaoru: Speak up! I cant hear you!  
  
Megumi: *a little louder* Yes...  
  
Kenshin: HAA! I KNEW IT! BUWHAHAHaaa... sorry.  
  
Kamatari: That was weird...  
  
Kenshin: Megumi! Your turn!  
  
Megumi: Misao! Truth or Dare?  
  
Misao: Ill keep my personal life personal, so... DARE!  
  
Megumi: Hmm, I need some help with this one guys...  
  
*Huddle*  
  
Misao: Nothing retarded!  
  
Megumi: Ok, I got one now... You.. Have... to... PUT ON A KIMONO!!!!!  
  
Misao: NO!! Anything but that!  
  
Megumi: A pink one!  
  
Misao: Ohh, the horror...  
  
Kaoru: Here you go! We are the same size! How convenient!  
  
Kenshin: To bad Aoshi isn't here to see this one...  
  
Misao: NOOOO! Anything but that! I would be scarred for life if her saw me in a kimono...  
  
Sano: Ill go get him...  
  
Misao: NO! *lunges at him and manages to grab the bottoms of his pants*  
  
Sano: Get off! *kicks out, which was a big mistake, because she de-pantsed him*  
  
Misao: Oops...  
  
Sano: Holy shit!  
  
Kaoru: That was a good one!  
  
Kenshin: How scary...  
  
Kamatari: 0_o wow  
  
Kenshin: shut up, geze, your so gay...  
  
Kamatari: At least I don't wear a skirt, wait, I do, hold on, AT LEAST I DON'T WEAR PINK!  
  
Kenshin: You have pink on now...  
  
Kamatari: Geze, I am gay... *runs off stage crying*  
  
Kaoru: You made the poor whatever he is, cry! How dare you! *Whacks Kenshin with a Bokken*  
  
Sano: *pulling up his pants* That was horrendous... and Misao never put on her Kimono...  
  
Kaoru: Come on! Lets go put it on Misao!  
  
Misao: Oh boy...  
  
Sano: *whispering to Kenshin* Ill go get Aoshi... he will want to play anyways...  
  
Kenshin: o_0 Miss Misao is going to kill you Sanoske!  
  
Sano: Yea, I know..  
  
Kenshin: Ok, Kaoru, pick someone...  
  
Kaoru: Yahiko!  
  
Yahiko: Oh no, truth, im not putting on a dress... nuuh, no way...  
  
Kaoru: *evil grin* Why don't you tell everyone about Tusume...  
  
Yahiko: What about her?  
  
Kaoru: What happened a few weeks ago?  
  
Yahiko: *face drains of all color* No, you wouldn't...  
  
Kaoru: I did, do tell...  
  
Yahiko: No, I refuse...  
  
Kenshin: No chickens in truths...  
  
*Suddenly Misao comes out in a kimono just as Sano returns with Aoshi*  
  
Misao: SANOSKE SEGURA! I AM GOING TO KILLLLLL YOUUUUUU...  
  
Sano: Tehehe Aoshi: My my, arnt we looking pretty....  
  
Misao: You really think so? Really?  
  
Aoshi: Really. You should wear it more often.  
  
Kaoru: OK PEOPLE, ENOUGH GOOSHY STUFF, YAHIKO IS TRYING TO ANSWER A QUESTION HERE...  
  
Yahiko: Nope, aint gonna happen.  
  
Sano: I will strangle you if not.  
  
Yahiko: Fine, I will tell... I was with Tusume, *little voice* and I missed.  
  
Kaoru: Missed what Yahiko?  
  
Sano: *Rolling* You went to kiss her and missed, that has to be even funnier when I missed... *stops laughing when he gets an evil glare from Megumi* never mind.  
  
Kenshin: Ok, Yahiko, pick some one...  
  
Yahiko: You Kenshin...  
  
Kenshin: Shiiiiit... DARE!  
  
Yahiko: Help please...  
  
Misao: I got one...  
  
Kenshin: Share...  
  
Misao: You have to dance. On this pole. Like you were a male stripper. In front of all of us.  
  
Kaoru: O_O  
  
Megumi: MMM, eye candy...  
  
Kenshin: Gir... that is so unfair....  
  
Misao: You made me wear a pink dress, don't even go there...  
  
Kenshin: Okkkk, I am not taking a chicken on this one...  
  
Kamatari: I am coming out for this one!  
  
Sano: Obviously in more ways than one... (Take a minute to process that one)  
  
Misao: *sets a pole down in the middle of the little circle of people.* Dance.  
  
Kenshin: *smacks forehead* I cannot believe I am doing this... *starts dancing*  
  
Kaoru: O_O  
  
Megumi: O_O  
  
Misao: O_O wow  
  
Sano: Ok, now that you have turned on all the ladies...  
  
Kenshin: I need some music...  
  
Kaoru: BOOTY CALL! PLAY THE BOOTY CALL!!  
  
Kenshin: o_ox You have got to be kidding me...  
  
Misao: No, you dance on the pole, we line dance!  
  
Kaoru: Yes, we line dance!  
  
Sano: Umm, how about... No.  
  
Kaoru: I will teach you...  
  
*Booty Call comes on*  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin, you still have to dance.  
  
Kenshin: Kuso...  
  
Sano: Potty mouth! Potty mouth! Kenshin is a potty mouth!  
  
Kenshin: I wouldn't be talking... *starts dancing around again*  
  
Kaoru: Then you jump, and shake, then right foot, shake, left foot, shake...  
  
Sano: *Watching Kaoru confuzeledly* YOU LOST ME WOMAN!  
  
Kaoru: Just follow along, you will get it...  
  
Misao: Kaoru... Kenshin lost interest in dancing and is now watching you shake your ass all over the place...  
  
Kaoru: Not all over the place, just within a 5 step radius...  
  
Sano: I got it! Wee! Look at me! I am doing it!  
  
*The song ends*  
  
Sano: Damn, just as I got it!  
  
Megumi: Happens to the best of us...  
  
Kenshin: O_Ox I say we play another booty shaking song...  
  
Kaoru: You only want to see me shake my ass...  
  
Kenshin: So...  
  
Sano: OK! Back to Truth or dare... Megumi... Truth or dare?  
  
Megumi: DARE!  
  
Kenshin: tehehehe  
  
Megumi: Oh no, can I change my mind?  
  
Everyone: NO!  
  
Kaoru: Ok... I have one... you have to go in that closet, for fifteen minutes...  
  
Megumi: Wow, that one is so humiliating...  
  
Kaoru: I AM NOT DONE YET!  
  
Kenshin: D.A.R.E. to keep Kaoru from yelling...  
  
Kaoru: What was that?  
  
Kenshin: Oh, nothing... I believe you were continuing...  
  
Koaru: Oh, yes, Fifteen minutes in the closet, with... SANO!  
  
Sano: HUH? I heard my name, what are you doing to me now?  
  
Megumi: That's not TO bad... he already knows I am infatuated with him...  
  
Sano: Ok, someone tell me what is going on...  
  
Yahiko: You have to go in the closet with Fox girl for fifteen minutes...  
  
Sano: -_- Kenshin, was this your idea?  
  
Kenshin: ^_^x No.. It was Kaoru's but I would have said the same thing...  
  
Misao: Can I take this kimono off yet?  
  
Aoshi: No, I like it...  
  
Misao: Ok! It stays on... *thinking* Man, I wish it was me and him in the closet... NO! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts... *Starts hitting herself*  
  
Kaoru: Misao? Are you ok?  
  
Misao: *looking up and realizing she looked ridiculous* Im fine, had.. A .... brain freeze, that's it...  
  
Kenshin: But you didn't have any ice cream!  
  
Misao: Sometimes that happens, say, where did Sano go?  
  
Kenshin: And miss... Megumi....  
  
Kaoru: I think they are in the closet...  
  
Yahiko: O_O... FREE PORN!! *runs toward the closet*  
  
Kenshin: *grabs him as he kicks in midair* You will not bother them, that you will not....  
  
Yahiko: Okkk... shucks....  
  
Kaoru: You could always ask little Tusume if you can have her back... *makes smoochy faces*  
  
Yahiko: Ew. That's ok...  
  
Kenshin: Hehehe... KAMATARI! GET AWAY FROM THE CLOSET!  
  
Kamatari: *with his ear to the door* I can hear them! I want to join!  
  
Misao: *Knocks his head* NO! Bad... cross dresser... whatever...  
  
Kenshin: I believe this episode is over...  
  
Kaoru: You wanna go find another closet? You can do that little dance routine for me again...  
  
Kenshin: O_Ox Now the show is really over! *runs off stage*  
  
Yahiko: Geze...  
  
Aoshi: *very uncomfortable* Hmpft...  
  
Misao: *thinking* oh, we are the only couple left, I want to find a closet... BAD THOUGHTS!* Smack smack smack.... ow....  
  
Aoshi *still really uncomfortable* You wanna go back to my place, and eat or something?  
  
Misao: Yea, sure... *thinking* Maybe I can eat... BAD THOUGHTS!!! *more smacks*  
  
Aoshi: Are you ok?  
  
Misao: Yes. I am fine.  
  
Aoshi: Ok, shall we go?  
  
Misao: Ok...  
  
*they leave, leaving Yahiko and Kamatari to close the show*  
  
Yahiko: Bye. I don't want to be in the same room as a gay guy.  
  
*Now, its just Kamatari*  
  
Kamatari: Since I am a lone cross dresser, I say,. Good night!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
That one wasn't as funny as funny as I hoped... darn, Oh well, R&R, tell me what you liked, disliked, what you want changed, some ideas...  
  
Oh, and I wasn't to hyper when I wrote this one, as you can prolly tell...  
  
If you must flame me, make them constructive flames, don't just say I suck and leave it at that, tell me why it sucked, but I am hoping that if you read this story, you found it amusing... Since the summary said insanity....  
  
Doy.  
  
The world I full of love and peace  
  
Nuclear 


	9. Show 9 Baka Denshi

Hey everyone, I guess I am in an updating mood or something... 3 chaps in 2 days... w/e works for me... and thank you to Missy Misao, who reminded me of Hiko! Jeze I am dumb not to put him in... lol, how retarted am I...  
  
I was really confused by last nights episode of Kikaider... was that chick Misado? Or was it that girl that made a 2 second appearance? Or does she not even exist? Ahhh, I was like, woa.  
  
But I single most definently love the episode Rem Saverem in Trigun... second saddest to Sin... I am not giving it away, go watch it...  
  
Poor Wolfie...  
  
Sorry.  
  
On with the insanity.  
  
Show 9*****Baka Denshi  
  
Kenshin: Ok, we are here... so are you if you are watching this, yada yada...  
  
Sano: Since we are overly retarted, and didnt get anyone to come on the show... we are going to goof around for awhile...  
  
Yahiko: Yes, and goofing around is fun  
  
Kaoru: No it isnt, why couldnt we have gotten a really hott guy to come on, like a male bodybuilder or something...  
  
Misao: Amen.  
  
Aoshi: So, I am no longer hott?  
  
Misao: Now, did I say that?  
  
Aoshi: ........  
  
Kenshin: You should talk more Aoshi, that you should.  
  
Kamatari: I think he is se...  
  
Sano: Stop, no more, we dont care about you being gay....  
  
Kamatari: So are you Sanoske!  
  
Sano: *little voice* Help.  
  
Kenshin: *snickers*  
  
Kaoru: You people are so mean to him all the time...  
  
Misao: Sano? Or the gay dude?  
  
Kaoru: Both...  
  
Misao: He was the one that made me wear a kimono...  
  
Aoshi: Yea, never again, *quiets down a bunch* Those are hard to get off...  
  
Kaoru: What was that Aoshi? Speak up! We cant hear you!  
  
Aoshi: Ohh, nothing.  
  
Misao: Yes, never again, I felt like the pink teletubbie.  
  
Kenshin: There isnt a pink telletubbie, and why would you feel like one? They are big and fat....  
  
Miaso: Ok, fine, I felt like a fairy.  
  
Kamatari: I like fairies.  
  
Sano: I bet you do.  
  
Kenshin: With as much as you two bicker *Sano and Kamatari* I would come to the conclusion that you want each other.  
  
Sano: *a holy shit face* Hell. No. Kenshin. You. Say. That. Again. I. Will. Kill. You. PERSONALLY!  
  
Kamatari: Aww, I AM LOVED!  
  
Kenshin: That you are, by many my dear Kamatari.  
  
Kaoru: Especially by Sanoske.  
  
Sano: NOOOOOOO.  
  
Yahiko: I thought I had a weird love life.  
  
Aoshi: Me to.  
  
Kenshin: Me three.  
  
Kamatari: *flirting with Sano* Hey, how about we find a closet.  
  
Sano: AHHH! I AM GOING TO CRY! KENSHIN! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!  
  
Megumi: *to Kaoru* I better save the poor guy.  
  
Kaoru: *through tears of laughter* Yea, before he gets butt raped or something....  
  
Kenshin: SOAP ON A ROPE!  
  
*blank stares from everyone, then insane laughter*  
  
Aoshi: What was that sound?  
  
Kenshin: What sound, I didnt hear a sound...  
  
Aoshi: There it was, again.  
  
Kenshin: Maybe someone farted?  
  
Aoshi: No, I know it wasnt that...  
  
*suddenly there is a really big boom*  
  
Kenshin: BASTARD! You got dirt on my favorite pink shirt!  
  
*The dust settles*  
  
Kenshin: *little voice* eep! I swearIdidntmeantocallyouthat. Iwasjustreallymadaboutmyprettypinkshirtandyouweretheonewhobustedthewalldowna nd *gasp* I'msorry.  
  
Really Big Guy: How many times have I told you Denshi Baka? Dont call me a bastard. Or any other names.  
  
Kenshin: Sorry master.  
  
Sano: *starts laughing* You mean to tell me, that this guys is your master?  
  
Hiko: And who are you, little man? *stands in front of him*  
  
Sano: O_O umm, sorry! Gotta go!  
  
Hiko: Denshi Baka....  
  
Kenshin: Yes.  
  
Hiko: What have I told you about hanging out with ungreatful little brats.  
  
Kenshin: Sorry master.  
  
Hiko: He looks gay.  
  
*everyone busts out laughing, except Kenshin and Hiko and Sano*  
  
Hiko: Denshi Baka? Why are they all laughing?  
  
Kenshin: He is the object of Kamatari's affection. But he doesnt like Kamatari.  
  
Kaoru: Ok, Mister *mocking voice* master sir... dude thing....  
  
Kenshin: *making gestures like cutting off your head and hanging yourself to Kaoru*  
  
Kaoru: Shut up Kenshin. Ok, buddy, what is youre name?  
  
Hiko: Sejiuro Hiko. Master of the Hiten Mitzorugi Ryuu Style.  
  
Kaoru: Well, I dont give a shit who you are, *poking him in the chest* you have no right to call Kenshin 'Baka Denshi' all the time.  
  
Hiko: But that is what he is. My stupid apprentice.  
  
Kaoru: It doesnt matter if hes yo mamas Stupid apprentice... dont call him that! *still poking him*  
  
Hiko: *Glaring at Kenshin* This one yours?  
  
Kenshin: I am really sorry master... she has an explosive temper...  
  
Hiko: I think it is funny.  
  
Kaoru: What is so funny?  
  
Kenshin: He thinks you are funny.  
  
Yahiko: Well she sure isnt sexy....  
  
Kaoru: YAHIKO! *starts chewing on his head*  
  
Yahiko: I am sorry ugly! OW!  
  
Kenshin: *meeger laughter*  
  
Sano: Ok, now that this doush is here *evil glares from Hiko* We lost all the laughter....  
  
Kenshin: I say we go find a guest...  
  
Sano: Like who?  
  
Misao: SOMEONE SEXY!  
  
Aoshi: But I am sexy!  
  
Nuclear: Yes, you are! *drools all over the screen* Oh, erm, sorry...  
  
Sano: That was weird...  
  
Kaoru: I have someone sexy!  
  
Everyone: WHO?  
  
Kaoru: SHISHIWAKAMARU!  
  
Misao: Who the hell is that? (A/N I know you are asking yourself that..)  
  
Kaoru: That really hott guy from Yu Yu Hakusho...  
  
Misao: Ok, there are a lot...  
  
Kaoru: The guy with the lavender hair... and the neat little cloak that send Kuwabara to the other stadium...  
  
Misao: OHHH! That one, yea, he is hott.  
  
Kaoru: To bad when he fought all those people, his hair got all fluffy...  
  
Misao: Yes.  
  
*dreamy looks*  
  
Kenshin: Ahem.  
  
Kaoru: Sorry.  
  
Kenshin: So, am I not cute enough anymore?  
  
Kaoru: Did I ever say that?  
  
Kenshin: Well, no, but...  
  
Kaoru: Shishiwakamaru is really cute though...  
  
Misao: You know who else is cute?  
  
Kaoru: Legato...  
  
Aoshi: Dude, that is gross.  
  
Misao: Oh, yea, hes your brother, isnt he, that is weird...  
  
(AN You all remember that, righttttt........)  
  
Kaoru: But he is still really hott.  
  
Aoshi: Does that mean I am hott?  
  
Kaoru: Ok. Fine. Yes, you are hott to.  
  
Kenshin: Ok, I think our male viewer are about to shoot themsleves.  
  
Hiko: I know I am, but thats only because I thought I was the hottest. *flexes*  
  
Kaoru: Dude, youre like 50 years old... gross.  
  
Hiko: But I do have a beautiful body for such an old dude.  
  
Kaoru: Rightttttt....  
  
Kenshin: No, really, change subject...Its gross to hear your master say hes sexy...  
  
Yahiko: I agree... *shutters*  
  
Kaoru: Shut up Yahiko...  
  
Sano: Ok, this epiode was retarted... at least I think so. Very short to. But the author is having a serious brain fart, it may be awile until she updates...  
  
***********************************************  
  
Yea, Its true, I may have to wait awile until FCLC and Blue Gender come on AS before I can come up with some more.... Ill try to write another funny story in some other show, like, Ways the cast of YuYu would kill retarted shows, or somehting.... dont quote me on that one.  
  
Dont worry though, im not giving out yet!  
  
Thank you to all of my loyal readers... I apperciate the words of encouragement in these brain fart times...  
  
Ok, Im out for now... Sorry if there is serious spelling errors in the later half of this one. My Spell cahck over loaded and wouldnt work anymore when it saw Kenshin Rambling on to Hiko...  
  
The world is full of love and peace  
  
Nuclear 


	10. Show 10 Legatos Broken Wiener leads to H...

OKOKOKOKOKOKOK  
  
HELP ME! Sugar high! AHHHHHH... I have some of my friends over here helping me...  
  
Katie: Hi  
  
Liz: Hey lo  
  
Ok, but anyways, I am reallllllyyyy hyper. Like, exteremly hyper. Like, you dont understand how hyper I am. So hyper... I dont know, but I am really hyper.  
  
I think you get the point.  
  
On with the hyperness.  
  
Show 10******** Wrestling and Legatos broken Weiner  
  
Sano: I am starting the show out today, because the author wants me to.  
  
Kenshin: Yea, but I am cuter.  
  
Sano: We dropped that last episode...  
  
Kenshin: Okkk...  
  
Kaoru: Dont tell me. We dont have any guests.  
  
Kenshin: Wow. A+ for today!  
  
Kaoru: *rolls eyes*  
  
Kenshin: But, anyways...  
  
*There is a sudden outburst from stage left, and a guy comes running out*  
  
Guy: AHHHH! I am free, again! Away from those horrible people! CHARLIE!  
  
Kenshin: Oh, shit...  
  
Sano: What is he doing out?  
  
Aoshi: Damn crazy brother of mine...  
  
Legato: Charlie, I missed you so very much! *pets the invisible monkey*  
  
Kenshin: Sano, didnt you see the monkies the other day?  
  
Sano: um. No.  
  
Kenshin: OMG. The author just remembered something.  
  
Kaoru: Do tell.  
  
Kenshin: She said there would be mud wrestling, and there hasnt been any.  
  
Sano: So, what are we doing, turning this into Cast of Kenshin goes Jackass?  
  
Kenshin: Well, maybe, lets see how it turns out...  
  
Legato: I wanna play to!  
  
Kenshin: Umm, I dont think so...  
  
Legato: *telekenetically* Yes, do as I say, I will wrestle, or you will DIE. DIE WITH ALL THE REST OF THOSE PATHETIC HUMANS!  
  
Kenshin: Ok, jeze, you just had to ask and not whine about it...  
  
Legato: Oh, sorry...  
  
Sano: Ok, that was weird...  
  
Kaoru: Tell me about it...  
  
****Later at the giant mud pit***********  
  
Kenshin: Wee! Looks like fun!  
  
Legato: I dont want to get my beautiful white coat dirty!  
  
Kenshin: I told you to wear something old...  
  
Legato: This is the only thing I own!  
  
Kenshin: Oh.  
  
Really big voice from above: Ok, this is going to be really boring with only the cast of Kenshin... and Legato, so people will be randomly entering for kicks...  
  
Kaoru: Who are you?  
  
RBVFA: The authoresses.  
  
Sano: Not again. Hold on, that is plural?  
  
Authoresses: Yes, The three of us...  
  
Sano: Uh oh. We are screwed.  
  
Authoresses: Ok, since authoresses is a really dumb name, we are going to be... the Evil Flying Sheep. Or EFS for short. (DONT ASK!) Inside joke...  
  
Kenshin: Ok, who is first?  
  
EFS: How about... VASH!  
  
Legato: NOOO! Not that guy! *gets on his knees* Please, I beg you....  
  
EFS: Sorry, what we say, goes...  
  
*suddenly, Vash comes out of the woods eating doughnuts and listening to his headphones dancing around like a maniac (Like int that one episode... whats it called..)*  
  
Vash: *seeing everyone* Oh, HI! *waves and grins* How are we all today? Ohhh, mud wrestling...  
  
Legato: no. No. No. No....  
  
Vash: EEP! What is he doing here? I killed him. Which was a bad thing, and I beat myself up over it, even though I had to....  
  
Legato: Well, being dead didnt stop him from coming back... *points at Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: Hey, if the authoresses kept me dead, think of how lame this story... thing.. Whatever would have been. BORING!  
  
Legato: But, you are still dead.  
  
Kenshin: So are you.  
  
Legato: I enjoyed it. The power of death is intoxicating.  
  
Kenshin: At least I was happy when I died.  
  
Legato: Who said anything about me not being happy? I was smiling the whole time! Kenshin: So, it could have been an act...  
  
Legato: You are very right, I was so unhappy, because I *sniff* wasnt *sniffle* EATING! Boohoohoohooooo *sits and cries*  
  
Vash: Ok, that is scary, and to think I was scared to fight a baby like him. Oh well. *commences eating doughnuts.*  
  
Legato: Is that... food? I smell.... food! FOOD! MUST HAVE IT! *tackles Vash into the mud* VASH THE STAMPEDE! GIVE ME THE ouch FOOD!  
  
Vash: No! My doughnuts!  
  
Sano: And so, the Mud wresting begins over, none other than... food. How pathetic.  
  
Kenshin: All this talk about food makes me hungry. I need some cheeze whiz...  
  
Sano: You get the can lodged in your throat again, and I am NOT helping you...  
  
Legato: FOOD! Ouch NOW oww  
  
Vash: Never! *gives Legato a flying kick to the groin*  
  
Legato: *falls over* ow.  
  
Sano: Now, that wasnt fair! IS THERE A DOCTOR IN THE HOUSE?  
  
Megumi: ME! ME! I AM!  
  
Sano: Is their a MALE doctor in the house?  
  
Legato: ow. *curls into a little ball*  
  
Kenshin: Oh. That had to hurt...  
  
Vash: I have to go now!  
  
*poof, hes gone* *why?* *because EFS said so* *oh**ok*  
  
Kenshin: Someone get some ice!  
  
Sano: Ok, Megumi... Take him away... ow. Poor fella...  
  
Legato: My.... Manhood.... gone.... Damn that Vash the Stam... ow.  
  
Megumi: Hehehehe *giggling* Kaoru... Would you like to help me fix his balls?  
  
Kaoru: Yes, yes!  
  
Misao: Me to!  
  
Aoshi: No. Not to my brother. That is just... gross.  
  
Misao: Darn. Then we get to wrestle next!  
  
Aoshi: Ok.  
  
Megumi: Ok, take him to that little tent over there.  
  
*some guys take the badly injured Legato to the tent*  
  
Kaoru: *to Megumi* Finally, a hott guy, and look what happened...  
  
Megumi: *to Kaoru* We get to fix him though!  
  
*evil laughter*  
  
Kenshin: I hope they dont do anything stupid...  
  
Sano: Tell me about it...  
  
Yahiko: FREE PORN!!  
  
Sano: So, you were the one who yelled that when we were sitting in the closet...  
  
Yahiko: Yep.  
  
Sano: Horny kid.  
  
Yahiko: I. Am. Not. A. Kid.!  
  
Sano: Whatever.  
  
Kenshin: okkkk  
  
*suddenly, Inuyasha comes strolling out of the woods.*  
  
Inuyasha: AHH! People!  
  
Kenshin: And you would be...  
  
Inuyasha: A half demon, half person.  
  
Misao: With cute little ears... aww! *sparkley eyes*  
  
Inuyasha: Right.  
  
Sano: Hey look Kenshin! He has a sword to dot! I bet you could kick his ass.  
  
Inuyasha: No, thats ok...  
  
Kenshin: I dont fight with people I dont really know all that well...  
  
Sano: You fought with me...  
  
Kenshin: Yea, well...  
  
Yahiko: I think this creepy demon guy wants to wrestle.  
  
Kenshin: I agree.  
  
Inuyasha: Um, no, I dont want to get my beautiful hair dirty.  
  
Sano: To late! *throws a bunch of mud in his hair.*  
  
Inuyasha: Oh, you did it now... Gir.  
  
Sano: Ohh, I am scared!  
  
*Inuyasha tackles Sano*  
  
Kenshin: Ok, interesting...  
  
*Ok, now they are done, and really dirty.*  
  
Kenshin: That was fast...  
  
Inuyasha: I need to wash my hair.  
  
Sano: *laughing* The showers that way! *points left*  
  
Inuyasha: Thanks *goes left.*  
  
Sano: What a dumbass! The showers actually that way! *points left* Shit, I told him the right way!  
  
Kenshin: And when I thought you could get no stupider...  
  
*enter Kaoru*  
  
Kaoru: HEY EVERONE!  
  
Kenshin: Miss Kaoru? What is wrong?  
  
Kaoru: Thats Kaoru the Sex Kitten to you buddy! *waves arms around and jumps a bunch*  
  
Kenshin: Ok, what is wrong with her?  
  
*enter Megumi*  
  
Megumi: Hello. HOW IS EVERYONE! HEY SANOSKE!  
  
*goes and give Kenshin a really big, sloppy kiss*  
  
Sano: Ok, I am over here!  
  
Megumi: O_o right...  
  
*enter Legato*  
  
Legato: GUESS WHAT?  
  
Kaoru: WHAT?  
  
Legato: My wiener is fixed!  
  
*he and Megumi and Kaoru all join hands and run around in a circle*  
  
Kenshin: I am scared for my life.  
  
Kaoru: Pot is proof that God wanted men to be happy!  
  
Legato: AMEN!  
  
Sano: they are... high?  
  
Megumi: Legato had suck a nice stash. We found it. We smoked it. Now we all crazy!  
  
Sano: O_O wow.  
  
Kenshin: I thought her being drunk was bad...  
  
Kaoru *running around yelling about the killer eggplants that are going to eat her*  
  
Megumi: WHERE? WHERE ARE THE KILLER EGGPLANTS??  
  
Legato: LET ME GERT THEM! *whips out a machine gun and shoots the trees*  
  
Voice: OW!! WHO SHOOT ME?  
  
Legato: ME!  
  
*Inuyasha runs out of the forest with a towel on.*  
  
Megumi: O_O  
  
Kaoru:O_O  
  
Megumi: *looks at Kaoru* MINE!  
  
Kaoru: *looks at Megumi* NO! MINE!  
  
*Start slaping each other which eventually evolves into wrestling in the mud*  
  
Sano: I think they should get naked, it would make it better!  
  
Megumi: FAG! *grabs his leg and pulls him in to.*  
  
Kaoru: How about we make you naked!  
  
*they take all his clothes and run away.*  
  
Kaoru: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *more evil lauhter*  
  
Sano: *covering himself with his arms in the mud* Help!  
  
Kamatari: Here! I will help! *jumps in the mud with Sano*  
  
Sano: AHHH!!! *forgets covering himself and runs out of the pit*  
  
Misao: O_O  
  
Kaoru: O_o  
  
Megumi: O_o I remember that now!  
  
Kenshin: Ok, that was the single most weirdest episode we have ever done...  
  
Sano: I need some clothes!  
  
Legato: Have a leaf! *gives him a weed leaf*  
  
Sano: This will work... *smokes it* IM LIKE A BIRD! *runs around oblivions to his nakedness*  
  
Kenshin: Ahhh, I am surrounded by high people!  
  
Aoshi: Im Not *hiccup* high!  
  
Kenshin: Ok, drunk...  
  
Legato: Who said beer wouldnt make you smarter? *hiccup*  
  
Kenshin: No one...  
  
Legato: It made Bud Wiser!  
  
Kenshin: O_Ox Holy shimatta...  
  
Voice: BAKA DENSHI!  
  
Kenshin: NO! NOT HIM! NOT NOW!  
  
*Hiko strolls in*  
  
Hiko: WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?  
  
Kenshin: Screw it... *chugs down a beer and smokes a leaf or two* Nothing Master!  
  
Hiko: Oh. My. God. My Baka Deshi is TRASHED!  
  
Kenshin: Rehab is for QUITTERS!  
  
Hiko: Oh, my holy lord! AHHH! EYES!  
  
*Sano and Megumi are.. Umm... smoking some more magic grass* (You know what I mean)  
  
Hiko: MAKE IT STOP!  
  
Kenshin: Well, If you would get a lady... *hiccup* you'd be doin the same *hiccup* thing!  
  
Hiko: Baka....  
  
Kenshin: OY! KAORU! MEET MY DADDY!  
  
Hiko: Im not your daddy...  
  
Kaoru: Whose your daddy?  
  
Kenshin: He is! *points absentmindedly at Legato*  
  
Koaru: Wow, I got pot from your daddy....  
  
Kenshin: Yea, isnt he cool...  
  
Sano: I need some more!  
  
Megumi: Quite, you are drawing attention to us!  
  
Yahiko: FREE PORN!  
  
Sano: TO LATE! We are riding the wave in the middle of the woods, with everyone watching!  
  
Yahiko: WOW.  
  
Kenshin: I think the show should end...  
  
Kaoru: Me to...  
  
Hiko: Definentally...  
  
*Vash runs back in*  
  
Vash: YOU GOT TRASHED WITHOUT ME? How could you? *chugs a few*  
  
Vash: Weee...  
  
Kaoru: I have a date with my toilet now... *runs off*  
  
Kenshin: THATS ALL FOLKS!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
EFS: Wow, that turned crazy, crazier than I thought... hmmm....  
  
I guess we have nothing to say about this episode, except. R&R R&R R&R Damnit!  
  
Knowledge is power. Power corrupts. Study hard. Be evil.  
  
Evil Flying Sheep.  
  
Nuclear 


	11. Show 11 Legato Gatorade Insanity

Hey! I had a question from a loyal reviewer person... It was, How tall is Kenshin?  
  
And I have an answer for you Aryanne. He is 5'2". He is awful short... so am I, 5'1"... bwohahahaha. And I cant miss Trigun either. Goodbye For Now is one of my favorites, "Strip naked and bark like a dog" "Ok, woof" Lol... and the whole "Thou shall not kill, what kind of a church man are you?" hahaha  
  
Ok, Gusebat... I made a booboo. Its FLCL, not FCLC... whoops, got those letter all mixed up... It also called Fooly Cooly. Its like, when good animators go physco. Really. In the exact words of AdultSwim... "Gorgeous animation from Japan features alien rock stars, zippy motor scooter and robots that burst from the main characters skull. We may not understand it, but we sure do like it."  
  
Sounds interesting. Ill be sure to watch it.  
  
Ok, thank you for all the reviews, and keep reviewing and reading, then review somemore. And to the person who told me to change it to R, yes, I do relieze that it does need an upped rating, its just that I dont feel like changeing it, that and I am sure you are the only one who cares... No one really pays attention to those unless they want a lemon, and I am not putting a lemon in, so... yea, its mostly just perversion and alchol, and drugs... Nothing NYPD blue doesnt show, and its TV14, so, bogabogaboga... If it gets any worse I will up the rating, but im sure its as bad as I am going to let it get...  
  
Made it past 30 reviews, now I am going to be mean, 1000000 reivews and I continue!  
  
J/k.  
  
Sorry to get you all worked up about that. Youre prolly sick of my rambling...  
  
On with the insanity  
  
*******Show 11 Legato+Gatorade=Insantiy***********  
  
Kenshin: ohhhh, I have a headache...  
  
Hiko: Der Baka denshi. Thats what you get...  
  
Kenshin: Ohhh...  
  
Sano: I have a headache to...  
  
Hiko: Am I the only one who didnt get trashed?  
  
Everyone: Yep...  
  
Hiko: Figures...  
  
Megumi: I dont remember a thing...  
  
Kaoru: Me either... except Legato had a really...  
  
Megumi: Shut up...  
  
Kaoru: What? I was going to say a really big bag of weed.  
  
Megumi: Oh, I thought you were going to say something else was big...  
  
Kaoru: That to...  
  
Kenshin: Oro...  
  
Sano: Yes, what he said.  
  
Hiko: Why were you looking at his thing?  
  
Megumi: Im a doctor, its my job...  
  
(A/N: OMG!! AHHHHHH! I JUST READ THE SCEDUAL FOR AS COMING UP, AND ON THE 11TH OF AUGUST, YOU WOULD NEVER GUESS WHO IS BACK?  
  
BEBOP! AHHHHHH! *jumps around screaming at the top of her lungs as she wildly runs through the house telling everyone who think she is officaially on drugs, while she bolts into her room and kisses her Bebop poster on the back of her door exclaiming "THANK GOD!"  
  
Ok, settle down sweetie... its just Bebop... YEAAAAA!)  
  
Sano: Ok, glad that is over...  
  
Kaoru: What is so good about 'bebop'?  
  
Nuclear: *gasps* HOW DARE YOU...  
  
Kaoru: What?  
  
Nuclear: Take it back!  
  
Koaru: It was just question...  
  
Nuclear: I have the power for you to get all giddy over Kamatari....  
  
Kaoru: NO! Exteremly sorry, do forgive me... Please.  
  
Nuclear: Forgiven... Sorry Kamatari...  
  
Kamatari: Darn...  
  
Legato: I need something to drink...  
  
Sano: How about some, oh, lets see, Heres some Gatorade!  
  
Legato: Fine with me...  
  
*chugs it down and beltches*  
  
Legato: Mmmm*licks lips*  
  
Sano: Whatever...  
  
Legato: I need somemore...  
  
Kenshin: I do believe you just drank our only bottle...  
  
Legato: AHHH! The green monkies!!!! They are attacking me!  
  
Sano: Wha?  
  
Kenshin: It seems his brain dosent agree with the Gatorade...  
  
Legato: Go! BE GONE! Crazy, insane monkeys....  
  
Sano: I guess...  
  
Legato: *breathing heavily* I want to fly! *runs up onto the catwalk* HERE I GO!  
  
*He jumps off and lands on the big red couch with a Oooph*  
  
Legato: I wanna do it again!  
  
Kenshin: O_Ox that is strange...  
  
Legato: WEEE! Ouch... THE ANSWER IS PURPLE!  
  
Kenshin: Ok, no more Gatorade...  
  
Legato: I need more! *runs into the hall flapping around like a bird*  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Yahiko: I thought Kaoru was weird when she had to much Sake....  
  
Sano: Tell me about it, hes even crazier than when he was high...  
  
Kenshin: I think we are going to have to call in the men in the white coats, again...  
  
Kaoru: NO! I mean, maybe it wears off...  
  
*suddenly, five men walked in carring a huge cooler. I mean HUGE. Like a refrigerator.*  
  
Legato: BWOHAHAHAHAHA  
  
*the men kill each other*  
  
Legato: oops... GATORADE! *opens the refrigerator and chugs somemore*  
  
Kenshin: NO! Get it away from him!  
  
Sano: To late! Hes draining them fast!  
  
Legato: *suddenly stopping and pointing his finger up in a thoughtful expression* I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL ALL OF YOU!  
  
Kenshin: And that would be...  
  
Legato: I have to pee.  
  
Sano: Thats nice...  
  
Legato: *runs off stage acting like a penguin*  
  
Kenshin: Glad that is over...  
  
*suddenly, a dude no one reconizes warps in, because the authoress says so.*  
  
Dude: Hello everyone.  
  
Kenshin: o_ox who the hell are you?  
  
Dude: I am... I am... I am your faja.  
  
Kenshin: Faja?  
  
Dude: Yes, Faja.  
  
Sano: What is a faja?  
  
Dude: You know, Faja.  
  
(Its pronounced Fa cha, havent you seen goldmember?)  
  
Kenshin: Do you mean, farter?  
  
Dude: No, Faja. FAAAA JAAAA.  
  
Sano: I still dont know what a Faja is.  
  
Legato: *runs back in* I KNOW WHAT A FAJA IS!  
  
Kenhin: Do tell..  
  
Legato: ok, no I dont, but I do know he wants to give me some more Gatorade...  
  
Faja: Ok, *gives him more*  
  
Everyone: NOOO! *as they watch him drain more Gatorade...*  
  
Legato: I AM LEGATO! Here me play the trombone! *makes a trombone sound*  
  
Faja: He is weird...  
  
Legato: And you are annoying, little fucker man...  
  
(AN: that is the very fist time, in 11 insane shows, that I dropped the F bomb, dont get used to it.)  
  
Faja: WHAT IS HAPPENING? I cant control my body! Ahhh!  
  
Legato: HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Faja: NO! Anything but that!  
  
Kamatari: Well, hello Faja!  
  
Faja: *begins to make out with Kamatari*  
  
Legato: HAHAHAHA!  
  
Kenshin: That has to be the grossest thing I have ever seen...  
  
Legato: I NEED MORE GATORADE!  
  
Sano: No, you dont..  
  
Legato: Fine, I will go get my own...  
  
Kenshin: And how are you going to do that?  
  
Legato: *acts like he is thinking really hard* Like that! *snaps fingers*  
  
*a guy drives his sexy Dodge Ram in *yum* with the entire bed full of Gatorade*  
  
Legato: Yey!  
  
Kenshin: oh, boy, this is horrible...  
  
Legato: I need a bath.  
  
*a bathtub appears in the middle of the stage*  
  
Legato: And now, add the liquid... *pours a hole bunch of Gatorade into the tub*  
  
Misao: -_^ dont you have to get naked to take a bath?  
  
Legato: NoPE! *Jumps right in, clothes and all* Yey! Hi Charlie!  
  
Charlie: Hi Legato!  
  
Kenshin: O_Ox holy crap...  
  
Legato: *singing to jenny from the block* Dont be fooled by the pies that we got, Im still, Im stil Insane, Yes, insane. Have a bunch of drinks that Im drownding in, Charlie loves me to...  
  
Charlie: YES!  
  
Kenshin: This show has officially gone down the crapper.  
  
Sano: Anyways...  
  
Legato: ATTACK OF THE KILLER DERANGED SLOTHS!  
  
Kenshin: This show is based all around him...  
  
Legato: I NEED MORE GATORADE!  
  
Kenshin: I say we call the men in the white coats...  
  
Sano: Done.  
  
*the Men in White Bust in*  
  
MIW: I hear we have a situation...  
  
*everyone points to Legato, who is playing happily in the tub, playing his trombone*  
  
MIW: Ok, this one looks crazy.  
  
Legato: NOOOO! NOT AGAIN! I AM CURED! CURED I TELL YOU! YOU GUYS LET ME OUT! SICK THEM KILLER SLOTHS!  
  
MIW: We need to whip out the big ones for this guy.  
  
*whips out ball point pens*  
  
MIW: Stay still Legato, or we WILL poke yur eyes out.  
  
Legato: *covers his eyes* HAHAHAHAHA cant get me.  
  
MIW: Ok, the bigger artillary.  
  
*whips out a big, shiney gun*  
  
MIW: This is our new and improved Legato restrainer. We used them all the time at the instuitute.  
  
Kenshin and Co.: O_O  
  
Legato: NO! NOT THOSE! DIE YOU FILTHY MONKEY HATERS!  
  
MIW: He hates them.  
  
Kenshin: Couldnt tell.  
  
Legato: *sits in a ball on the ground* I want some food.  
  
MIW: We think he has a chemical imballance in the brain. He needs to be on Prozac, and some other medications to cure his insanity.  
  
Kenshin: Obviously, none of us care, so fix him, and, be gone!  
  
Legato: I have an itch. Damn these itches.  
  
Sano: Can you please fix him?  
  
MIW: It seems you have exposed hi to the unorthodox concoction known to the humans....  
  
Sano: Plain and simple, we are dumb you weirdo.  
  
MIW: Its gonna take a week for all that Gatorade to wear off.  
  
Legato: I NEED SOME GREEN STICKY NOTES!  
  
Kenshin: You have got to be shitting me.  
  
MIW: Nope, sorry.  
  
Kenshin: Shoot him.  
  
MIW: Whatever you say.  
  
Legato: No! Not the anti Legato insanity gun! Ahh!  
  
MIW: Stand still you doush bag! *shink* Missed!  
  
Legato: HA! Missed me.... OH NO! You got one of my attack sloths! You will die!  
  
MIW: How is that?  
  
Legato: I have telekenisis.  
  
MIW: Shit, forgot about that.  
  
Legato: HAHAHAHA!  
  
*The MIW kill each other*  
  
Legato: Oops, did I do that?  
  
Sano: How the heck are we going to do this?  
  
Legato: THE ANSWER IS PURPLE!  
  
Kenshin: I say we call in a really big person to dispose of him.  
  
Sano: Like...  
  
Kenshin: I dunno... Know anyone?  
  
Sano: *light bulb* I have an idea!  
  
Kenshin: Thus implies the light bulb...  
  
Sano: Shut it.... KAMATARI! Come here!  
  
Kamatari: Coming! *runs over* Do you want to make sweet love?  
  
Sano: Ug, no, But Legato does! Here, put this on!  
  
Kamatari: *changes Kimono* Ok!  
  
Sano: Now, go say hi!  
  
Kamatari: OK! *goes up to Legato*  
  
Legato: Are you here to hurt Slothy as well?  
  
Kamatari: *in girl voice* No... *blinks eyes*  
  
Legato: Ok... *makes out with Kamatari*  
  
Sano: *pukes* That is so gross.  
  
Kenshin: I want to shoot him!  
  
Sano: Ok, just dont miss.  
  
Kenshin: *Picks up one of the MIW's guns and shoots Legato*  
  
Legato: Oww, the pain!  
  
*Falls over into the tub full of green Gatorade.*  
  
Kamatari: Poo.  
  
Sano: Sorry budddy!  
  
Kamatari: its ok, FAJA IS STILL HERE!  
  
Faja: Help...  
  
Kenshin: We have some serious clean up to do. Later.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Ok, I guess I should up the rating... its not only getting to weird, but the content is going spastic... Stupid green attack sloths...  
  
Ok, R&R R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R  
  
der. I want to know what you think... really! I do! You may think not, but I do!  
  
I know theres serious spelling errors, I was to lazy to fix them...  
  
Next episode: When the tranquilizer wears off....  
  
The world is full of love and peace!  
  
Nuclear 


	12. Show 12 The authoress has a serious Writ...

Okkkk, the rating was up, now its back down. I really dont think it needed to be at R. And since I am the authoress, it stays at PG-13. Booya.  
  
Ok, this one should be crazy, since I have something to build on, with the whole Legato Gatorade thing...  
  
Wow.  
  
If someone says Im crazy, Then that makes me crazy. But if I say Im crazy, Am I still crazy?  
  
Sorry about that.  
  
I dont have much to say before this chapter. Except, enjoy. And make sure to review.  
  
I like reviews. That I do.  
  
R&R  
  
On with the insanity.  
  
Show 12***************  
  
Kenshin: LEGATO! NO!  
  
Legato: *pees in the rose vase* oops, sorry.  
  
Kenshin: It just gets worse and worse...  
  
Legato: Gatorade... yum...  
  
Sano: Ok, enough with the Gatoradeness. We havent had a problem like this since Kenshin ate cheeze whiz and Kaoru got drunk.  
  
Legato: Want some? *offers Gatorade..*  
  
Sano: NO.  
  
Legato: Ok, your loss... ATTACK KILLER SLOTHS!  
  
Kenshin: We need a plan. To get the Gatorade away from him.  
  
Kaoru: Go to the Gatorade place, and tell them not to make anymore.  
  
Legato: Why do we have 10 fingers?  
  
Sano: I dunno...  
  
Legato: I want 13 fingers. I could eat faster...  
  
Kenshin: Wow, how amazing...  
  
Legato: I want a pretty pink poodle.  
  
Kenshin: Ok, I am this close to killing him...  
  
Sano: Now now, you siad no more killing, remember....  
  
Kenshin: He is pushing it...  
  
Legato: You know whats a funny word? Booger. Who the hell came up with that one?  
  
Sano: Ok, maybe you can kill him.  
  
Kenshin: I really thought that the Legato gun would have worked, but unfortunantly, he is to high on the Gatorade.  
  
Legato: High. That I am.  
  
Kenshin: Ok, now he dies, he used my word.  
  
Kaoru: NO! I told Gatorade not to make anymore, or a mad man would take over the world, so they stopped.  
  
Legato: Oh, I am all out of Gatorade... I need some more... *hums to himself*  
  
Sano: Wow. I hope it works.  
  
Legato: *when he is informed there is no more Gatorade left in the world* WHAT?  
  
Kenshin: Uh oh. That wasnt smart, I do not think...  
  
Kaoru: Nopers.  
  
Sano: Mommy, we are all going to die a horrible death...  
  
Kenshin: Except me, because I am already dead.  
  
Everyone: o-o shut up.  
  
Kenshin: Ok.  
  
Legato: I NEED GATORADE!!!  
  
Sano: Hey, look! Something from the asylum. It says.  
  
To get Legato Bluesummer under control, you must get him... deranged? It is the opposite effect of the Gatorade. This will ensure that he doesnt loose ...ummm.... control for ever more.  
  
Sano: These people cant write! I cant read the rest of the directions!  
  
Kenshin: Let me see. *takes paper* Wow. I thought my hand writing was bad. Oro.  
  
Sano: Tell me about it, it looks like a high 8 year old wrote that...  
  
Kenshin: Deranged?  
  
Kaoru: It says dehydrated. That means Legato is overly hydrated.  
  
Sano: This may take awhile.  
  
Kenshin: Give him so Pepsi. The carbonation makes you dehydrated faster.  
  
Sano: O_o since when are you smart?  
  
Kenshin: Shut up!  
  
Legato: Gaaaatttooooorrrraaaadddeeeee.  
  
Kenshin: Oro, we have a problem.  
  
Sano: No shit sherlock.  
  
Kaoru: What are we going to do?  
  
Sano: DO we know any other telepaths?  
  
Kenshin: Hiei.  
  
Kaoru: Ok! Ill call him. *whips out a cell phone and summons Hiei.*  
  
Hiei: Ok, Im here.  
  
Kenshin: Wow. I thought I was fast...  
  
Sano: Ok, get into that guys mind, and tell him to calm down.  
  
Hiei: *telekenetically* Hey! CALM DOWN YOU BASTARD!  
  
Legato: WHO YOU TALKIN TO, FOO?  
  
Hiei: You, damn hypocrite.  
  
Legato: I am not a hypocrite.  
  
*they begin to stand up and do the motions with there hands like they are yelling at each other, but no sound was to be heard*  
  
Kaoru: That is weird.  
  
Hiei: You just some yellow eyes freak.  
  
Legato: At least I have only two eyes.  
  
Hiei: Shut up, I have been told the Jagen is rather sexy  
  
Legato: But I am taller.  
  
Hiei: You cannot win this fight, me and Kuwabara have it all the time.  
  
Legato: Damn. Well, I killed tons of people.  
  
Hiei: Yawn. Me to.  
  
Legato: I am 50 years old.  
  
Hiei: Im like, 300.  
  
Legato: Damn!  
  
Hiei: My hair is sexier.  
  
Legato: No, it isnt  
  
Hiei: Yes it is.  
  
Legato: It looks like Vegetas hair.  
  
Hiei: You look like Aoshi.  
  
Legato: Because we are brothers.  
  
Hiei: Oh, thats creepy, you are 50, and he is like, 30? How the hell did that happen?  
  
Legato: I dunno.  
  
Kenshin: ARE YOU LADIES DONE YET???  
  
Hiei: Yes.  
  
Legato: GATORADE!  
  
Hiei: And it didnt work.  
  
Legato: DIE EVIL TRACTOR!  
  
Kenshin: Obviously... What are we going to do??  
  
Sano: I have no idea.  
  
Kaoru: Neither does the author.  
  
Kenshin: Figures.  
  
Sano: She is all runned out of ideas...  
  
Kenshin: Oh no, the horror.  
  
Sano: Now, she is just rambeling until she thinks of something...  
  
Nuclear: It is true, I must ponder for awhile...  
  
*pondering*  
  
Legato: *blinks* Runs into a wall *blinks* Runs into the chair. *blinks* Falls over the desk* Ow.  
  
Kenshin: What a dumbass.  
  
Sano: That he is... I MEAN, YES.  
  
Kenshin: *evil glares* Glad you corrected yourself.  
  
Sano: The authoress has announced that she will be bringing in a person. *poof. (This is ghetto, I cont even think of who I want to Poof in... gir)  
  
*poof* Midvalley the Hornfreak appears.*  
  
Legato: Heyyyy buddyyyy.  
  
Midvallry: Hello Legato, Say, arnt you dead.  
  
Legato: I AM NOT DEAD, I AM STANDING RIGHT HERE, DO I LOOK DEAD TO YOU?  
  
Midvalley: Well, no, but...  
  
Kenshin: He is very touchy on that subject...  
  
Midvalley: Obviously...  
  
Legato: ATTACK OF THE KILLER DERANGED PENGUINS! AHHHH!  
  
Midvalley: Dude! What in the hell is wrong with you?  
  
Legato: The Gatoraaaaaade. It is gonnnnnnne.  
  
Kenshin: He drank all the Gatorade in the world, and is now very crazy.  
  
Sano: I have to go pee...  
  
Midvalley: Then go...  
  
Kenshin: That seems to happen a lot in this story...  
  
Legato: *Running around yelling at the penguins* DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!  
  
Midvalley: Really, what is wrong with him?  
  
Kenshin: It seems penguins are attacking him...  
  
Kaoru: You guys are so weird sometimes...  
  
Legato: *Looks at Kenshin* Stop looking at me... SWANNN.  
  
Kenshin: Great, now he breaks out the Billy Madison crap.  
  
Legato: I NEED MORE GATORADE!!  
  
Kenshin: I need the Legato guns... Midvalley, call the fire department...  
  
Midvalley: I thought they were called the Fire Brigade.  
  
Kenshin: -_-x you have got to be crapping me... Oro, I need a vacation...  
  
Kaoru: Me to, we should go to Bora Bora.  
  
Kenshin: *face lights up* Yes. And 'play' in the sand.  
  
Kaoru: Shut up...  
  
Kenshin: Ok.  
  
Legato: I WANNA GO TO BORA BORA! *runs into a wall* ow...  
  
Kenshin: WHERE IS SANOSKE?  
  
Midvalley: Still in the bathroom...  
  
Kenshin: What is he doing? Taking a shit for all of us?  
  
Midvalley: But I dont have to... why would he take one for me if I didnt have to?  
  
Kenshin: You are such a retard...  
  
Midvalley: Whatever, I didnt get it...  
  
Legato: DAMN THESE CRAZY BOOTS!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Wow, another one down the shitter. That was retarted, sorry about that... they were good, then got bad, got good again, and now, completly went down the crapper, I am waiting for a few days until FLCL and Blue Gender get all whipped out. Yey.  
  
R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R dammit.  
  
Save a horse. Ride a boy.  
  
Nuclear 


	13. SHow 13 AHH! Hottub of beer and two Kura...

Hey. Wow. This is getting harder without seeing these shows... but I continue on my noble quest...  
  
Hitokiri MiaoMiao, Glad you asked. There is like three names for it. FLCL, Fooly Cooly, and Furi Kuri, I dont know if you have heard of it by one of its other names... Its about this kid, who has robots coming out of its head. Or as AS says, when good animators go bad......... I dunno, sounds so stupid, it will be funny...  
  
But anyways. I am in a writing mood, because I just watched a really funny movie. I wont tell you what it is though... XD arnt I really mean...  
  
On with the insanity...  
  
Oh, yea, Hope you like the new Title... I do! I thought of it all by myself to!  
  
***Show 13****  
  
Kenshin: Ok, that was a really boring episode yesterday. That it was.  
  
Sano: Yes, it was.  
  
Legato: *to Midvalley* We should make a hot tub.  
  
Midvalley: And fill it with Gatorade.  
  
Legato: I drank it all, remember.  
  
Midvalley: Yea, shucks.  
  
Legato: Its ok, we can use a more suitable substance... *evil laughter*  
  
Midvalley: Like pee?  
  
Legato: No, I was thinking beer...  
  
Midvalley: O_O wow, I am dumb.  
  
Kenshin: *not knowing what the hell they are whispering about* What are they doing?  
  
Sano: I think that Legato is rubbing off on poor Midvalley.  
  
Kenshin: Yep a roos.  
  
Sano: You are so weird. Are you on drugs and not giving me any?  
  
Kenshin: O_Ox No, not to my knowledge...  
  
Kaoru: Umm, I think Legato is crazy... LOOK!  
  
*they look to see he and Midvalley dumping a keg into a hot tub.*  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Kenshin: What the fu**beep** are they doing?  
  
Kaoru: LANGUAGE POTTY MOUTH!  
  
Sano: I thought I had a mouth...  
  
Kenshin: yea, weird, I cursed... BAD KENSHIN! *smacks head*  
  
Legato: THE TUB OF THE MAGICAL LIQUID IS DONE! BWOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ha ha.  
  
Midvalley: Me first! *jumps in and sucks up a bunch* AHHH! I gotted some up my nose...  
  
Legato: Smart baka...  
  
Midvalley: Can it pecker...  
  
Legato: *jumps in* Wee! BEER!  
  
Midvalley: MARCO!  
  
Legato: POLO!  
  
*Remember, this is a hot tub, not a pool...*  
  
Kaoru: That looks like fun! Im going to get my swim suit!  
  
Legato: O_o, yes, get your suit!  
  
Kenshin: No thoughts like that Legato...  
  
Hiei: Hey buddy, you forget I read minds? You pervert.  
  
Legato: Oops, forget I thought that.  
  
Hiei: This is gay, HEY AUTHORESS!  
  
Nuclear: WHAT?  
  
Hiei: Warp in the rest of the YuYu gang... I am bored...  
  
Nuclear: OK!  
  
*poof* *Yusuke, Kurama, Botan, Kieko, Kuwabara, and Yukina all poof in*  
  
Yusuke: Hey! I was busy rolling around on the floor screaming like I was constipated!  
  
Hiei: Sorry, I was bored...  
  
Botan: Its alrite, we wernt doing much...  
  
Kuwabara: I was in a movie theatre...  
  
Yusuke: Hey, I have an idea Kuwabara. Why dont you tell Three eyes who you were with...  
  
Kuwabara: *color drains out of his face* Umm, or not...  
  
Botan: Hiei... I think you and Kuwabara are going to be related!  
  
Hiei: You were with her... I should kill you now.  
  
Yukina: Why would you and Hiei be related?  
  
Kuwabara: Umm, I dunno...  
  
Yukina: *GASP* ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?  
  
Kuwabara: NO! No, Im not, I am madly in love with only you, my love!  
  
Yukina: Well then, Botan, why would him and Hiei be related? I am not related to Hiei!  
  
Botan: *nervous laughter* Hahaha, well, thats the funny thing... *smack, she gets hit with the hilt of a sword*  
  
Hiei: What she MEANS to say is, of course not, she must be mistaken, ISNT SHE.  
  
Botan: Well, yes! Ow, my head!  
  
Legato: HI! *bounces over to Kieko* Howdy partner, you wanna ride my horse?  
  
Yusuke: Hey doush bag, thats MY woman!  
  
Keiko: O_O  
  
Legato: Oh, sorry... *picks up Kieko anyways and throws her in the hot tub....*  
  
Kieko: Is this beer?  
  
Legato: *nods vigeriously*  
  
Kieko: Oh, well, its cheep ass beer, it tastes horrible.  
  
Legato: -_- Its not my fault, its what the Hornfreak bought...  
  
Midvalley: What?  
  
Kaoru: MY TURN! CANNON BALL! *splashes beer everywhere*  
  
Yusuke: O_O I wanna swim! *jumps in*  
  
Kenshin: MISS KAORU! DONT DRINK it. Shit, to late. Again.  
  
Sano: Wow. She always seems to get trashed, doesnt she...  
  
Kaoru: I wanna *hic* dance!  
  
Legato: ME TO! *staring at Koaru, who has on a teeny thong bikini.*  
  
Koaru: OK! Lets dance buddy! *starts dancing with Yusuke instead*  
  
Kenshin: There isnt even any music! And look at her, any sexier, and dudes will be sticking money down my boobs!  
  
Sano: YOUR boobs? The last time I checked, they were on her body...  
  
Kenshin: Well, umm, never mind...  
  
Kaoru: MUSIC! *turns on the Safety Dance*  
  
*then the Boot Scootin' Boogy*  
  
*then No Sex in the Champagne Room*  
  
Kenshin: This isnt even a song, its a guy talking about no sex.. How retarted...  
  
Koaru: *singing along* If a guy has a pierced tounge, he'll probably suck your dick.  
  
Yusuke: *trashed to* Keiko! Hey! Did you know theres three of you? YEY!  
  
Kieko: Umm, Yusuke, you are really drunk....  
  
Yusuke: THE LOVE IS FULL OF WORLD AND PEACE!  
  
Vash: AHHH! THAT IS MY THING! *tackles Yusuke, who is still in the Hottub.*  
  
Yusuke: AHH!! Crazy Brooms! They are after me!  
  
Vash: No, thats just my hair...  
  
Hiei: Its the same difference...  
  
Vash: Gir...  
  
Kaoru; NEW SONG! *turns on She Thinks my Tractors Sexy*  
  
Kenshin: Guess I need a tractor....  
  
Kaoru: *making up her own words* He thinks my ass is SEXY! It really turns him on...  
  
Legato: GO DOWN!  
  
Sano: O_O That is scary...  
  
Kaoru: AHHH! THERES SNAKES IN THE HOTTUB! ONE GOT INTO LEGATO'S PANTS!  
  
Legato: SNAKES? WHERE? AHHHH! *high pitched girly screams*  
  
Yusuke: Ok, I dont think that was a snake...  
  
Kenshin: Me either...  
  
Sano: It was a one eyed snake... *gets a good smack from Misao*  
  
Misao: YOU DICK!  
  
Kenshin: There is no need for violence...  
  
Hiei: I think I am going to commit suicide, anyone with me?  
  
Vash: I highly disapprove of suicide.  
  
Hiei: Well, I dont...  
  
Kurama: *trashed as well, which has a weird affect on his hair...* THIS STUFF IS COOL!  
  
Kenshin: He has never drank before, huh...  
  
Hiei: Nope, not for 300 years. Wow.  
  
Kurama: AHHH! MY HAIR IS TURNING BLUE!  
  
Hiei: OH SHIT!  
  
Kenshin: Why did you yell oh shit?  
  
Hiei: THE BEER IS MAKING HIM GO YOKU! RUN!  
  
Kurama: HEY! LOOKY! EARS! And I have a tail!  
  
All the girls: O_O Wow. ME!  
  
Kurama: *who is now fully sexy.* HOWDY LADIES!  
  
Yusuke: Wow, and to think, all he needed in the little dark tournament thing was beer.  
  
Botan: HELLO MR SEXY!  
  
Kurama: Hey there Botan...  
  
Kaoru: Hey...  
  
Kurama: Hey, you have a bathing suit on. Wow. *stares*  
  
Kenshin: WHY IS EVERYONE STARING AT MY WOMAN!  
  
Kurama: *dodging Kenshin's sword* HEY! You cut some of my pretty hair!  
  
Kenshin: Then stop staring at my woman.  
  
Kurama: And if I dont...  
  
Kenshin: I will cut your ears off.  
  
Kurama: NO! NOT MY EARS!  
  
*Suddenly, Inuyasha comes busting in. Why? Because I said so.*  
  
Inuyasha: AHH! I SEE ME! ONLY TALLER!  
  
Kurama: AHH! MY CLONE!  
  
Koaru: *still trashed* If you had sex with your clone, what would it be? Incest? Child Molest? Masturbation?  
  
Everyone: Wow.  
  
Inuyasha: AHH! Ears, hair, hottness... I AM NOT ALONE!  
  
Kurama: AHH! My sexiness has been matched... bohoho...  
  
(A/N Yoku Kurama is still sexier in my opinion, I dont know why, But hes got that whole bad boy thing going on. Its like a complete 180 from the girly girl Kurama that everyone likes.... I like Yoku the Bandit so much better than human Kurama...)  
  
Kenshin: Ok, this fight will continue on the next episode, because the authoress has to find a new wallpaper for her desktop.  
  
Sano: So, we will finish this fight on the next episode...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
R&R.  
  
Sorry that this one is shorter. But I have only a little time to do so much. Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. I am not going to be horribly mean and say no more shows until I hit 50 reviews, but lets try! I just wanna break the 50 mark!  
  
But I will update, as long as I get at least one review. Just one. BUT REVIEW ANYWAYS!  
  
See that little 'go' button? Cant you push it and take two seconds out of your day to say, 'its funny' or 'its retarted' or leave a really long review to make the Authoress feel good.  
  
Ok, Just R&R.  
  
Doy.  
  
Save a horse. Ride a boy!  
  
Nuclear 


	14. Show 14 I dont know how to explain this ...

Okk, Three ppl dont like them. Wow. Ok. I thought I said, make the flames constructive. Do I need to spell it out? Cause I will. Here are his exact words.' Your stories are starting to stink. They arnt even funny. Please fix them.' Ok, first off, how the hell am I supposed to fix them, if I didnt know what the hell is wrong with them? If you tell me what I am doing wrong, I will fix them. Obviously, this guy is a retard who doesnt know a good story when he sees it...  
  
And I am glad that my veteran readers are still with me after all of the ups and downs in this story...  
  
But other than that...  
  
I would do a thank you to balh blah blah rite now, but I am lazy. So, if you gave a review, wether ideas or just to tell me it was funny, thanks. If you said it sux and I am a horny bitch, burn in hell.  
  
I tell you again. R&R damnit.  
  
When we last left our heros, Kurama and Inuyasha were having a conniption, because they looked the same. If you read the rest of the story, you already know that...  
  
On with the insanity.  
  
*****Show 14*******  
  
Sano: Ok, the author found a new wallpaper...  
  
Nuclear: Which is very sexy. Vash flying through the air with bullet holes all in his coat while he has his guns all pointing right at you with those pimp glasses...  
  
Kenshin: Anyways...  
  
Kurmam: NO! I am sexier!  
  
Inuyasha: No, I am sexier!  
  
Legato: Well, I am the sexiest.  
  
Kenshin: No, I am the sexiest. Can we drop this ladies?  
  
Inuyasha: I could beat your butt little man in the pink shirt, and the skirt...  
  
Kenshin: I wouldnt be talking, you have a skirt on to.  
  
Inuyasha: Whatever...  
  
Yusuke: Oh, I guess we are still here...  
  
Sano: I cant believe this story is still existent...  
  
Nuclear: Me neither... I just keep seeing stuff, and adding chapters...  
  
Sano: Obviously...  
  
Legato: *sighing* Yep, there it goes again. My brain stopped working.  
  
Kenshin: okkk....  
  
Legato: doydoydoy...  
  
Kaoru: Why is the tub of beer still here?  
  
Inuyasha: Cause I wanna swim in it. Thats why.  
  
Kaoru: But its all flat, and tasteless.  
  
Kenshin: Usually, thats what happens to beer when it sits out.  
  
Yusuke: You know, I always thought Kuwabaka was pretty stupid, then I met you guys...  
  
Kuwabara: HEY!  
  
Yusuke: Im not the one who got all thick headed and got myself killed.  
  
Legato: Thats ok Kuwabaka, I got killed to.  
  
Kuwabara: Gir. It wasnt my fault...  
  
Hiei: It never is...  
  
Kurama: *still Yoku* How long until this substance wears off?  
  
Sano: When you start puking and have a splitting headache.  
  
Kurama: oh.  
  
Kenshin: Ok, the author says that Yuji is going to fall from the sky.  
  
*Yuji falls from the sky. Go Blue Gender*  
  
Yuji: WHAT? Where am I? Who am I? I was sleeping people!  
  
Kenshin: O_ox Not anymore...  
  
Yuji: It was horrible...  
  
Sano: What is horrible?  
  
Yuji: The bugs. The big bugs with the vagina mouths...  
  
Yusuke: Vagina mouths?  
  
Yuji: Yea! The open, and look like a big vagina...  
  
Yusuke: But anyways, say Hiei, smoked any crack lately?  
  
Hiei: I thought you sniffed crack.  
  
Yusuke: My bad, I have never done it.  
  
Kurama: Hiei has! Me and him did it back in High school! Remember that... when the teacher walked in and was like, what the hell you to doin? And we were like....  
  
Hiei: Shut up Kurama. The Alcholic substance is altering your train of thought.  
  
Kurama: *picking nose* Hey look! Abraham Lincoln! *looking at the booger*  
  
Yuji: Oh, they do that to, spit this green stuff on people, then *begins violently ripping imaginary peoples heads off* Then they TEAR THEM LIMb from limb. Hahaha.  
  
Kurama: Ok, where did that come from?  
  
Yuji: You were talking about boogers...  
  
Kenshin: Ok, enough...  
  
Legato: Booger is a funny word...  
  
Sano: Yea, you already told us that...  
  
Yusuke: Well, the author has another idea, so the only YuYu person staying is Kurama.  
  
*poof, they leave*  
  
Kenshin: I believe we are slowly getting our show back...  
  
*poof* *Knives falls from the sky* Knives: OW! Hey, I was having a heated discussion about Spiders!  
  
Legato: MASTER! Master, I have found you! *starts groveling*  
  
Kaoru: Ok buddy, get up Legato... *pokes Knives* What is your name?  
  
Knives: Millions Knives.  
  
Kaoru: I will call you Spoons. Because it is funnier than Knives.  
  
Knives: O_O Dont CALL ME SPOONS YOU STUPID SPIDER!  
  
Kaoru: IM NOT A SPIDER YOU BAKA!  
  
Knives: YES YOU ARE!  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin, do I look like a spider?  
  
Kenshin: Not to my knowledge...  
  
Knives: *noticing everyone for the first time* AHH! SPIDERS! I AM SURROUNDED!  
  
Vash: Der, we are the only plants here... we are the only plants... ever...  
  
Knives: AHH! Damn you Vash...  
  
Vash: What? You cant have and *finger quotes* 'Eden' If we are the only people, I mean Plants..  
  
Knives: She called me spoons...  
  
Vash: Well, you are named after table settings...  
  
Knives: Its all Rems fault... DAMN YOU REM!  
  
Rem: *floats down* Now Knives, Spoons, whatever...  
  
Knives: Gir...  
  
Rem: Dont use that kind of language...  
  
Kaoru: Ok, its gettting stupid...  
  
Knives: No, you are stupid!  
  
Kaoru: AH! I resent that buddy...  
  
Vash: Me to! *strikes an 'intelligent' flirting pose* I think you are very intelligent...  
  
Kaoru: Screw off, I am with him... *points at Kenshin, who smiles*  
  
Kenshin: Yep! Thats me!  
  
Knives: *remembering Legato was sitting there* Get up baka...  
  
Legato: yes master. Whatever you say master...  
  
Kenshin: Wow, this guy is possessed!  
  
Legato: Master, may I kill the freaky red head?  
  
Knives: No, I want to!  
  
Legato: Damn...  
  
Kenshin: Yipe!  
  
Sano: Ok, this is getting really screwy...  
  
Kaoru: Tell me about it... *pokes Knives* Ok Spoons, you arnt killing anyone, you dirty plant, thing... I am pretty sure I could kick your ass here and now. I have so much more experience in the ass kicking field than you do...  
  
Vash: Umm, no you dont...  
  
Knives: Vash, keep out of it... How old are you, spider?  
  
Kaoru: 18. HA!  
  
Knives: I am 131.  
  
Kaoru: WHAT?  
  
Vash: I told you.... *mocking voice*  
  
Kaoru: Shut up! *smacks Vash*  
  
Legato: AHH!! They are coming!!!  
  
Knives: WHO? WHO IS COMING?  
  
Legato: The green monkeys, they are gaining on you master...  
  
*Suddenly, Knives falls over and is being attacked by what seems like thin air*  
  
Kaoru: What an idiot....  
  
*suddenly, Koaru hears a voice*  
  
Voice: HELP!!!  
  
Kaoru: AHHH! WHO YELLED THAT IN MY EAR?  
  
Voice: ME! ON THE GROUND!  
  
Koaru: *looks at a Knives, who is rolling around like he is having a seizure* YOU??  
  
Knives: YES! God damn, you are thick..  
  
Kaoru: You called me a spider, I wont help you till you take it back...  
  
Knives: Screw that, I only asked you cause I thought you were hott...  
  
Kaoru: Really? OK! I will help! *helps Knives off the ground*  
  
Kurama: *who is still here* Ohh, I have a killer headache!  
  
Sano: About time...  
  
Kurama: *sexiness disappears*  
  
Misao: NOO! The sexiness is gone...  
  
Kurama: Sorry lady...  
  
Knives: You are so pretty Spid... I mean, Koaru...  
  
Kenshin: HEY BUDDY! THAt my lady!  
  
Kaoru: BACK OFF KENSHIN! Well, you are cute to Knives!  
  
Knives: Wanna make out?  
  
Kaoru: Sure!  
  
Vash: *barf* It like a porn show, but my brothers in it! Kenshin: *crying hysterically* Why me??? Come here Megumi...  
  
Kaoru: *stopping* KENSHIN HIMURA. WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?  
  
Sano: YEA, AND WITH MY WOMAN!  
  
Megumi: hehehe...  
  
Kenshin: It worked! She got off of him!  
  
Kaoru: WELL BUDDY, NOW YOU WENT AND ROYALLY PISSED ME OFF! Come on Spoons.  
  
Kenshin: Oops, guess I am the retarted one...  
  
Sano: Yea, you are... *punches him*  
  
Kenshin: What was that for?  
  
Sano: You kissed my woman!  
  
Vash: Ewwwww, that is so gross....... *watching Knives*  
  
Kenshin: Then dont watch!  
  
Vash: Well, if I dont, he is like, talking in my head!  
  
Kenshin: He is talking in your head....  
  
Vash: Yea, like, he hears my thoughts, I hear his... and his are so gross I want to puke...  
  
Kenshin: Tell me!  
  
Vash: Tell you what?  
  
Kenshin: His toughts!  
  
Vash: DUDE! Thats gross!  
  
Kenshin: No, not like that, so I can beat the shit out of him!  
  
Vash: Nope, wont do, they are descusting!  
  
Legato: Yes they are... Master! You pervert! Knives: Would all of you shut up for a minute!  
  
Vash: Its not my fault you are thinking that...  
  
Knives: Gir, not like you dont think it when you are with someone...  
  
Vash: No... *really sarcastic*  
  
****************  
  
Ok, heres the end.... Kenshin is Bawling his eyes out, Megumi is trying to calm him down, Sano is about to pulverize him, Kaoru is, well, busy, and Vash and Legato is on the receiving end of all of Knives thoughts. Everyone else... Yuji, Kurama, and the rest of the Kenshin gag, are sitting taking everything in.  
  
I need some ideas, as you can tell. And not just shows, accuall ideas!  
  
Push the Go button down there, and help me out!  
  
R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R dammit.  
  
Save a horse. Ride a boy.  
  
Nuclear 


	15. Show 15 Umm, Land of the Kid Stuff

Wow, got some good feed back... I finally got around to reading my emails... My computer at home wont let me, but the one at work will... weird, But anyways, I got this one email, and holy crap, this chick fell over her couch when Kenshin got the can of yummy goodness lodged in his throat...  
  
Ok, I would like to thank Gusebat for the 12 Titanium Hammers and the Bishy go to sleep powder... They just may make an appearance in this chapter... *hint hint* And the ideas, I shall be using one of them... bwohahahaha, poor Dora, maybe I should make it the Wiggles? Hmmm... We will see, just may be Spongebob or something. I am still making up my mind...  
  
Havent done this in awhile: I dont own Kenshin, Trigun, Or anything else that is in here but is trademarked. I do, however, own the ideas behind the story, including the Green Monkeys. They are my pets. Back off.  
  
On with the insanity!  
  
Show 15*****  
  
Kenshin: *still crying* Hiiiiiii....  
  
Sano: You know Kaoru, he took that really hard. He went to every bar last night and got really drunk...  
  
Kaoru: Well, he should have know that I was just trying to get the piece of broccoli out of Spoon's teeth...  
  
Sano: With your tongue?  
  
Kaoru: Yep.  
  
Knives: It worked to! All gone!  
  
Kenshin: *really trashed* I saw the sign, and I opened up my eyes, then I got trashed, and ran into the sign...  
  
Sano: O, my god... poor Kenshin...  
  
Kaoru: Maybe I should help him....  
  
Sano: Yea, give him head and he will be back to normal....  
  
Hiei: *who mysteriously returned* Humans are so vulgar...  
  
Knives: Tell me about it...  
  
Vash: Dude, I heard all of your thoughts, remember that?  
  
Knives: I was thinking about... getting inside... a box.  
  
Vash: Really...  
  
Hiei: Ok, only demons arnt vulgar...  
  
Knives: I resent that!  
  
*Suddenly, Samurai Jack appears*  
  
Jack: You must hide me from the evil Aku!  
  
Aku: I FOUND YOU JACK!!!  
  
Jack: Eep!  
  
Hiei: Ok, you are pathetic, I am a better swordsman than you....  
  
Jack: No, really, hide me!  
  
Aku: I shall throw open a portal in time, and send you to, the future....  
  
*Warps everyone to a weird place, minus Jack, because I really dont like him...*  
  
Hiei: How the hell did we all warp here, but not Jack?  
  
Kenshin: I dunno...  
  
Legato: Where are we?  
  
*Suddenly, there is singing heard, they cant tell what it is for awhile, until...*  
  
Knives: MAKE IT STOP!  
  
Vash: TELL ME ABOUT IT!  
  
*both are rolling on the grass screaming bloody murder...*  
  
Kenshin: Oro? Guess they have really sensitive ears, I cant hear it...  
  
Vash: IT MAKES ME WANT TO KILL!  
  
Koaru: O_O That bad huh....  
  
*Suddenly, the singing is heard by all*  
  
Voice: We are looking for Blues Clues, we are looking for....  
  
Everyone: AHHH! MAKE IT STOP!!!  
  
(AN: I dont know the new guys name, so we are warping Steve back in...)  
  
Steve: *Stops singing* Well, hello friends! Look kids! Some nice people are joining us!  
  
Knives: I am going to kill myself....  
  
Steve: Please, refrain from doing so...  
  
Knives: Then I am going to kill you...  
  
Vash: Trust me, no matter how hard you talk him out of it, once hes made up his mind, your ass is toast!  
  
Steve: Quite dear friend, there are children around!  
  
Sano: Screw the kids, you sing one more time, and I will kill you.  
  
Steve: Please, kill no one!  
  
Blue: Arf! Arf!  
  
Legato: Starting with the little, annoying blue one...  
  
Blue: Arf!  
  
Knives: gir....  
  
Steve: *singing* Heres the mail it never fails it makes me OW! *splat. Gorsh*  
  
Hiei: Sorry, I couldnt take it any longer.  
  
Knives: YEY!  
  
Blue: Arfffffffff! Ar ar ar....  
  
Legato: Takes care of that one...  
  
Kenshin: Lets see if we cant get out of here.... *they start walking through Happy little people land*  
  
Voice: Hola! Im Dora! And this is Boots, my monkey!  
  
Legato: I have a monkey, do you want to touch my monkey?  
  
Dora: Yes! I want to touch your monkey!  
  
Vash: Umm, no, you dont want to touch his monkey....  
  
Dora: And why not?  
  
Legato: Its a big monkey....  
  
Kaoru: Yes, it is....  
  
Kenshin: Shut up!  
  
Kaoru: You have a big one to....  
  
Sano: Gross...  
  
Dora: So, everyone has monkeys? Why cant me and Boots see them?  
  
Legato: The are in our pockets...  
  
Knives: That they are....  
  
Kenshin: HEY! He took my good damn word!  
  
Dora: *gasps* YOU SAID A CURSE WORD!  
  
Kenshin: SO.  
  
Dora: IM TELLING!  
  
Sano: *picking her up* Ok, see that nice, shiney sword, he will kill you.  
  
Dora: Come one, boots, lets go.  
  
Kenshin: That was a trip. People, these re little kids! Dont ask them if they want to touch your monkey! Thats horrible!  
  
Legato: They arnt kids!  
  
*And here come the Wiggles! Holy crap, I dont know there names...*  
  
Wiggle1: Howdy! Do you want to play, dress up?  
  
Kenshin and Co: -_- no.  
  
W2: Aww, why not?  
  
Sano: Because you are all GAY.  
  
W3: Damn, they figured out our secret.  
  
W4: Curse the green monkeys...  
  
Kenshin:How do you know about the green monkeys?  
  
W2: The one Dora has....  
  
Sano: Is blue.  
  
W3: Used to be green. And we told him our secret.  
  
W4: That we have massive orgies everynight.  
  
Knives: I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!  
  
*the wiggles kill each other in very violent ways*  
  
Knives: I didnt do that!  
  
Legato: No, but I did. I hate gay people. They make my gay-dar go off. And it gives me a headache....  
  
Kenshin: Gay-dar?  
  
Legato: Yep. Keeps gay guys away from my sexy body...  
  
Vash: *Laughing his ass off* Then, wouldnt It go off all the time?  
  
Legato: Why?  
  
Legato: Cause you loved Knives sooooo much! HAHAHAHAHA oomph.  
  
Knives: Not like that, foo.  
  
Vash: Oh.  
  
Knives: Whatever, you are so weird.  
  
Kenshin: We need to get out of here!  
  
Legato: *seeing a huge, purple thing* Hole y shit.  
  
Kenshin: Say that again.  
  
Legato: Holy shit?  
  
Kenshin: No, like you said it before.  
  
Legato: oh. Holy shit.  
  
Kenshin: Holy shit.  
  
Legato: Wait a minute. This is weird.  
  
Kenshin: You sound like me!  
  
Legato: No, you sound like me!  
  
Sano: Well, I sound like Crim.  
  
Kenshin: Shut up Sanoske...  
  
Legato: Cool. We sound the same.  
  
(AN: I bet you didn't know, cause I sure as hell didn't, but Kenshin and Legato is the same voice actor. Only, Legato has a weird accent or something.... thankx to Aryanna for that one! ^_^)  
  
Legato: That big purple thing is still coming...  
  
BigPurpleThing: Hi! Im Barney! Do you want to lay with me?  
  
Knives: Yea, Ill play, lets play who can shot them self.  
  
Barney: Now don't talk like that!  
  
Knives: Whatever...  
  
*Since Barney is really stupid, and I dont watch it, he kills himself, thanks to Knives, and away the friends go!*  
  
Sign: Welcome to Funimation!  
  
Sano: What the crap? Ahh! Holy poo! AHHH! I CANT SAY CURSE WORDS!  
  
Kenshin: I guess you can't in the Funimation realm...  
  
Sano: This is stupid... freaking idiots...  
  
Vash: This is pretty messed up.  
  
Knives: Crap. Darn. Freak. Holy monkies, you really can't...  
  
Funimation dude: Welcome! My name is Bob.  
  
Sano: You freaking retard! Make it so we can cuss!  
  
Bob: Not in the realm of Funamation! We would also ask if you two would leave your guns at the door. No guns in Funimation.  
  
Knives: Guns my butt. You can have it. *puts gun to Bob's head, where it immediatly dissapears*  
  
Bob: See, now its all gone.  
  
Knives: THAT WAS MY GUN! IT TOOK ME A YEAR TO MAKE IT!  
  
Vash: Well, he can't take all of my guns!  
  
Bob: And why not?  
  
Vash: One of them is my arm!  
  
Knives: Yea, and I have two more. That could kill all these funimation people, but I need MY OTHER GUN CRAP IT! AHHH! I NEED TO CURSE!!!  
  
Bob: Settle down sir...  
  
Knives: Hey, idiot, what is the capital of Thailand?  
  
Bob: umm...  
  
Knives: BANGKOK! *nails Bob in the balls* *ill wait till you process that...... got it? Good, stole that one from American Wedding. One really good movie...*  
  
Bob: Owwwwww that isnt aloud in Funimation.  
  
Knives: Whatever.  
  
Kenshin: LOOK! A blue, spinny, thing.  
  
Sano: Lets jump in it!  
  
*So, they all do*  
  
Kenshin: LOOK! We are back in the studio!  
  
Aku: Dammit.  
  
**********************************************  
  
That one was stupid. I will post anyways...  
  
Thank you to the wonderful mother who reviewed. See everyone, these story's arn't just for kids! Nor are cartoons! Yey!!  
  
I am doing a new story, Some Kind of Monster. Trigun Fic... Im not telling you to read it, just telling you that its a 180 from this one, and that its a mostly Knives fic... so it may be longer periods before i can update this one, but i will try my best!  
  
Save a horse. Ride a boy.  
  
Nuclear. 


	16. Show 16 Legato and Knives get FreakyDe...

BOOGA! ME HYPER! That means... bumbumbummmm, Some one sends in Gatorade!  
  
Rut ro!  
  
Hehehehe  
  
*****Show 16******  
  
Kenshin: We have made it this far. 16 shows. Wow.  
  
Sano: Yea, tell me about it... I still dont get it...  
  
Dude: Hey, delivery for a Legato...  
  
Legato: Thats me.  
  
Dude: It a really big box. Heavy to.  
  
Legato: Thanks. *opens box with wide eyes. Wide, beautiful eyes..mmm* WOOHOO!  
  
Sano: How can I tell this is bad?  
  
Kenshin: Legato, master of torture just yelled Woohoo?  
  
Legato: YES! MORE GATORADE! *sits and drinks happily.*  
  
Kenshin: Great.  
  
Knives: I want some!  
  
Vash: NO STAY AWAY! Remember what happened last time?  
  
**flashback**  
  
Knives: MORE GATORADE!  
  
Vash: *holding it away from him* NO! No more Knives!  
  
Knives: AHHH! *rips his arm off*  
  
**end flashback**  
  
Kenshin: So thats how you lost your arm, weird.  
  
Knives: Mmmmm Gatorade...  
  
Legato: Master, we will live happily forever with the magic water!  
  
Kenshin: We are screwed.  
  
Sano: Call the Men in White again. Tell them to bring Backup.  
  
Knives: WEE! MAGIC PURPLE STICKY SHEEP!  
  
Legato: Count them! GO to sleep!  
  
Knives: Nah. To hyper!  
  
Legato: Ok, whatever!  
  
Kenshin: What are we going to do?  
  
Knives: *running around flapping his arms* LOOKIT! Me a giant fly! Bzzzzz.  
  
Legato: I have an Idea! Come on master! *they go back stage*  
  
Kenshin: That was weird....  
  
Sano: At least they left.  
  
Vash: We really are screwed if they run out. Both of them high, is bad.  
  
Hiei: This is pointless.  
  
Sano: Shut up, we have already discussed this, shorty.  
  
Hiei: *mental breakdown* What? Why does everyone call me short? *sniffle* Its not my fault! *hysterical crying* I wanted to stay in the family, and be nourished! *sobs* But they kicked me out! Yukina grew up all big! Not me though! *tears*  
  
Yukina: What? What about me?  
  
Hiei: HOLD ME SISSY!  
  
Yukina: Sissy? Did I miss something?  
  
*There is a sudden giggling and moaning and weird noises from back stage.*  
  
Sano: O_o what are those two doing?  
  
Kenshin: We should go look.  
  
*Kenshin pulls the curtain back with his sword to reveal Legato in a shirt with Knives on it with little hearts around his head, eating a hotdog, while Knives licked his hand.*  
  
Vash: HEY! THATS MY HAND!  
  
Legato: That's nice master....  
  
Knives: Give me hotdog! *shoves the hole thing down his throat*  
  
Kenshin: If I was gay, that would have been really cool.  
  
Sano: Perv.  
  
Legato: Look what I can do! Not just lick it, *puts whole hand in mouth* Buth swlloth it tooth!  
  
Kenshin: gross.  
  
Vash: That is my hand.  
  
Knives: Legato. I want you, and Vash's hand.  
  
Vash: NO! STAY AWAY FROM MY HAND!  
  
Kenshin: ewww, now... ugh... ew, would you two stop, gross, thats, ew! Get a room!  
  
Vash: Thats my hand!  
  
Sano: Ok, now we leave...  
  
Yahiko: FREE PORN!  
  
Sano: What? You like gay porn?  
  
Yahiko: Ugh. No.  
  
Kenshin: I think, if it is possible, that is above gay.  
  
Sano: Doenst Legato have Gay-Dar though?  
  
Kenshin: That has to be bothering him...  
  
Vash: That is my hand!  
  
Sano: Shut up, to late now, who knows what they did with it...  
  
Vash: I would like to have it back now.  
  
Kenshin: Okk, you are done. Real done.  
  
Kaoru: *coming from back stage with a disgusted look* What are they doing?  
  
Vash: Playing with my arm.  
  
Kaoru: *whispers something to Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: ^_^x Ok. Sano, get a camera.  
  
Sano: Ok, got one.  
  
Kenshin: Now, we take this show to the streets!  
  
Knives: Wait for us!  
  
Legato: Yes! Wait! Master, wipe your face.  
  
Sano: *pukes*  
  
Kenshin: On a scale of 1-10 for being wrong, you get a 60 billion.  
  
Vash: Im worth 60 billion.  
  
Kenshin: never mind.  
  
***Out on the streets***  
  
Kenshin: *dressed in a blue robe with a little horn* Here we go! Stay down everyone!  
  
Everyone else: *dressed in green robes* OK!  
  
Kenshin: *running up to a man on a park bench, eating lunch* Howdy. *blows horn, really loud*  
  
Kaoru: Thats our cue!  
  
*everyone runs out. They surround this man on the bench. When Kenshin blows the horn again, they all start bowing down to the man, who is scare shitless.*  
  
*then they leave*  
  
Kenshin: Woo, that was great!  
  
Sano: Next prank! Next prank!  
  
Kenshin: OK!  
  
Sano: Ill get the car! *gets into car*  
  
Vash: Me! Ill be the dog! *puts on dog outfit*  
  
Sano: here we go!  
  
*Vash acts like he is peeing on the front of the car, Sano yells at him. When he doesnt leave, Sano just, runs him over. All the pedestrians are scared crapless.**  
  
Kenshin: Woooo, that was priceless.  
  
Koaru: It's like, Japanese Jackass.  
  
Sano: We are Japanese?  
  
Kaoru: I think so...  
  
Sano: Hmm... I don't think we are.  
  
Koaru: We live in Tokyo.  
  
Sano: Point.  
  
*Vash points*  
  
Sano: You are such a loser.  
  
Vash: Yep, but not as big of a loser as my brother.  
  
Knives: Tra lalalala la la lalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Vash: Told you.  
  
Legato: LOOK! GATORADE STAND!  
  
Kenshin: NOOO!  
  
Legato: GIVE ME GATORADE!!!  
  
Gatorade Man: You can't just take it.  
  
Legato: Bite me.  
  
GM: I mean, of course you can have it! Take it all!  
  
*shoots himself with a gun he pulled out of no where*  
  
Kenshin: That was weird.  
  
Sano: This show is weird.  
  
Koaru: Always is.  
  
Kenshin: Ok, ending show early today.  
  
Sano: Damn.  
  
Kenshin: Would you to stop?  
  
Legato: NO! Must never stop.  
  
Knives: *singing* Give it to me baby, uhuh uhuh, all the pretty girls say Im pretty fly for a white guy.  
  
Legato: YES!  
  
Kenshin: No, really, show is done.  
  
********************  
  
Ok, that one is, well, weird. I don't know what I was on. Really. Sometimes I wonder if getting up in the morning only to see white, padded walls is worth it anymore.  
  
And there is this thin, red line between insanity and eccentricity. It's a tiny pink dot from over here.  
  
Ok, if you want, I have a new story, Some Kind of Monster, Trigun fic. I dunno, ppl say its good, so I guess it is, but if you are into funny stuff, wait until I post chapter 5. Now that one is funny, can we say, come into a situation at the wrong time to see the wrong thing.  
  
I am so done babbling. And sorry this one was shorter, I got all un-high- per at the last minute. It was all gay. Legatos Gay-Dar was going off at the whole fact I was high-per for ten minutes. Really.  
  
REVIEW! Dammit.  
  
Save a horse. Ride a boy.  
  
Nuclear. 


	17. Show 17 the Green monkeys hump Saddams ...

I would like to personally thank GuseBat for the Ragnorok, Thor's hammer, the 7 singing blue mice, the pink squirrel, the 12 tons of candy, and the monkey chow! These will come in handy! Moowahahaha  
  
And now, quote of the... erm... chapter....  
  
Ahem. "Guns don't kill people... Gaping holes in vital organs do!"  
  
Thank you, thank you, no need to applaud, I have a whole lot of the wonderful quotes up my sleeve.  
  
Ok, on with the insanity... And sorry to those who like that Arnold Swartzanagger guy, I just don't approve of him being governor of California, thats all.  
  
On with the ness.  
  
Chapter 17******  
  
Kenshin: Well, interesting show yesterday, found out Knives and Legato are gay...  
  
Legato: Are not you shilly sit. *exaggerated gay voice*  
  
Kenshin: Right, anyways, we actually have a guest today... Arnold Swartzanigger....  
  
Sano: thats Swartzanegger.  
  
Kaoru: NO! Its Swartzanager.  
  
Kenshin: Who gives a shit, its a really big guy who shows up naked in three movies where he is a killer robot, HAPPY?  
  
Everyone: Yes.  
  
Kenshin: He is here to discuss the topics about him being California Governor.  
  
Kaoru: Hes a movie star, personally, I think he would suck as a governor.  
  
Sano: Yea, get done with speeches, and the German idiot would say Hasta la Vista... BABY. Hell, he mixes Spanish and English, and he is German.  
  
Kenshin: Yea, you would think he would say it in German, or whatever ethnicy he is.  
  
Kaoru: I don't like Germans, they are a bunch of Hitler loving queers.  
  
(AN: I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GERMANS. I am half German. So booya.)  
  
Kenshin: Sometimes, I think the Author should blow herself.  
  
Sano: Dude, girls don't have dicks to blow.  
  
Kenshin: Point...  
  
Knives: *points*  
  
Kenshin: I am surrounded by numskulls.  
  
Sano: Ok, since we have nothing to talk about, bring out our guest!  
  
*Arnold Swartza- whatever come out waving and smiling.*  
  
Arnold: Hello everyone, hi, hola...  
  
Sano: There he goes with the Spanish crap again.  
  
Kenshin: SHHH! Geze...  
  
Arnold: *sits down* Hello.  
  
Kenshin: O_o You are as tall as me when you sit down.  
  
Arnold: That is because you are little puny man that looks like a female.  
  
Kenshin: I RESENT THAT! HIEI IS SHORTER!  
  
Hiei: Please, can't you leave me out of any of your shit?  
  
Arnold: I am surrounded by punniness. I feel very large, and in charge.  
  
Sano: Ok, could still beat your ass, anyways...  
  
Kenshin: Questions, ask him questions!  
  
Sano: Right! Right, Arnold, do you really have any serious views in you governor shit?  
  
Arnold: Well, not really...  
  
Sano: not even one?  
  
Arnold: I remade I movie theater, so that people could go see T3: Rise of the Machines! Does that count? Sano: I don't think so...  
  
Arnold: Dammit...  
  
Kenshin: How about this movie, what is it about?  
  
Arnold: I am a Terminator....  
  
Sano: Hence the name of the movie...  
  
Arnold: Shut up, but I am a Terminator...  
  
Kaoru: GET TO THE POINT!  
  
Arnold: I AM TRYING! I KEEP GETTING INTERRUPTED BY YOU FOOLS!  
  
Kaoru: Sorry, continue.  
  
Arnold: As I was saying, I am a Terminator, being chased by a pretty Terminator lady.  
  
Kenshin: Obviously, the authoress hasn't seen the movie.  
  
Nuclear: *poof *appears* Nope, but I have seen American Wedding and Pirates of the Caribbean. Those are a lot better than the first two Terminations.  
  
Arnold: Except the really big guns.  
  
Nuclear: Except the really big guns. Those are cool...  
  
Arnold: I have big guns.  
  
Sano: Sheesh, give me a break, Kenshin has bigger guns than you do...  
  
Arnold: Ok. That is it. *tries to pummel Sano into oblivion. But is unsuccessful*  
  
Sano: *dusting off his hands* That was easy, KENSHIN!?!?!?  
  
Kenshin: WHAT???  
  
Sano: DO WE HAVE ANOTHER GUEST?  
  
Kenshin: YES!  
  
Sano: THEN BRING HIM OUT!  
  
Kenshin: WHY ARE WE YELLING? WE ARE RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER!  
  
Sano: Oh, yea, well, bring out the next guest...  
  
*A tall man with a black beard and a diaper on his head walks out.*  
  
Sano: Okayyyy, you do know you have a diaper on your head, right?  
  
Man: Osama knows all. He does realize diaper on his head.  
  
Kenshin: This is Osama Bin Laden. The man everyone wants to kill.  
  
Vash: LIKE ME!  
  
Sano: No, not like you....  
  
Osama: I like red coat. Give it to me puny blonde man.  
  
Vash: NO! I have already had my arm stolen, then violated... not my coat to!  
  
Osama: Give it to me! Don't make me get out my 747's.  
  
Vash: What?  
  
Osama: They are planes, p-l-a-n-e-s. Geze, you are stupid.  
  
Vash: At least I am not ugly.  
  
Osama: I am a millionaire.  
  
Vash: I am worth 60billion. Ha.  
  
Osama: Damn, got me there. I am a terrorist. Ha.  
  
Vash: I am the first human disaster.  
  
Osama: That is something to be proud of?  
  
Vash: Not really.  
  
Kenshin: Are we done ladies?  
  
Osama: yes. I still want red coat.  
  
Vash: Well, you can't have red coat.  
  
Osama: I will get out my big guns then.  
  
Arnold: I have big guns.  
  
Sano: *kicks him in the head* Down, crazy German bastard.  
  
Osama: here come my fucking insane suicidal worshipers.  
  
Kaoru: Can we put a beep in there next time?  
  
Osama: Here come my fu(beep)ing insane suicidal worshipers.  
  
Kenshin: Is that an airplane?  
  
*poof**Toby Keith appears*  
  
Toby: WE'LL STICK A BOOT IN YER ASS! THATS THE AMERICAN WAYYYYYY!  
  
Osama: Ohhh, I have a boot in my ass, CALL OFF THE PLANES!  
  
Toby: HA! Crazy dude. I am for the war on Iraq. Just to let you know.  
  
*poof**Dixie Chicks appear*  
  
Dixie Chicks(DS for short): SCREW YOU TOBY!  
  
Toby: No!!!!  
  
Osama: I can't get the boot out!  
  
Kenshin: The show has been over ran by insane, Hitler loving queers.  
  
Osama: OH YES! BOW DOWN TO HITLER! He was my inspiration! OW!  
  
Toby: That deserved a boot with a damn spur.  
  
Sano: I thought this show couldn't get any stupider...  
  
Kenshin: Tell me about it...  
  
Sano: At least Sad...  
  
*poof**Saddam Husien appears.*  
  
Saddam: Oh. My. God. ITS OSAMA BIN LADEN! *screams like a little N*Sync fan*  
  
Osama: A loyal fan! Get the boot out of my ass.  
  
DS: ITS EYE! TOBY KEITH! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO PUT IT IN THEIR EYE! NOT THEIR ASS!  
  
Toby: WELL, THE ASS ONE IS BETTER THAN THE RADIO FRIENDLY VERSION!  
  
Osama: Ok, get it out of my eye then.  
  
Saddam: I like eggs.  
  
Legato: Hey, aren't you the crazy Dutch bastard that put a plane in the world trade center?  
  
Osama: Thats me!  
  
Legato: Faggit.  
  
Osama: *suddenly begins to twitch as he falls to the floor.* OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW*gasp*WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Legato: And you are that pecker head who made the war. Dieeeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
  
Saddam: *falls on top of Osama, where the green monkeys gather around. A particularly horney one humps Saddam's leg.*  
  
Saddam: GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!  
  
Legato: HAHAHAHAHA! Kill them monkeys!  
  
*The monkeys whip out the hammers that GuseBat gave the author a while ago, and precede to beat Osama and Saddam's head in.*  
  
Legato: *Looking at the Dixie Chicks* And you said fuck you Toby Keith. You must die as well.  
  
DS: *are attacked by boots flying into their eyes*  
  
Toby: ITS IN THE ASS! NOT THE EYES!!!  
  
Boots*change direction and lodge themsleves into the DS asses.*  
  
Legato: HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kenshin: This is so weird.  
  
Sano: Tell me about it.  
  
Arnold: I want to help kill anti-war bastards.  
  
Legato: And you want to be governor of California. You die to, Hitler loving queer.  
  
Arnold: *Kills himself with his big guns*  
  
Kenshin: That had to be either the weirdest episode, or the grossest episode we have ever done.  
  
Sano: The ratings had better go up after that one, that was so cool.  
  
Legato: Sorry about the mass carnage of world renowned figures.  
  
Toby: Am I the only one who didn't die?  
  
Legato: No, because you are cool, with your whole, beer for my horses song. Thats pimp.  
  
Kenshin: Isn't that some gay 50 Cent song?  
  
Toby: No, thats P-I-M-P. Theres a difference.  
  
Kenshin: Oh, guess I am stupid.  
  
Nuclear: That and the author doesn't listen to that rap shit. Only Rock and Country.  
  
Kenshin: Weird combination.  
  
Nuclear: Tell me about it.  
  
Sano: ok, on the next episode, we are going to cook or something. Or try to interview someone really famous, but end up killing them because they are retarted.  
  
Kenshin: That seems to happen a lot....  
  
Sano: Yea, all Legato's fault.  
  
Legato: Sorry, brain gets away from me sometimes.  
  
*******************************  
  
Another one down the shitter. Language gets any worser, and I am going to have to up the rating. Which is not good, might I add. Ok, well, not much else to say. Thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter, GuseBat, Kenshinjunkie03, Tahle, and Aryanna, and thank you to all those who have read and not reviewed, and those who have reviewed and stayed with me. School starts for me on the 27th, so, chapters will be coming in slower, but still will be coming.  
  
Haha. Coming. Don't ask, its a Cross Country thing.  
  
You coming?  
  
Nuclear. 


	18. Show 18 This show brought to you by th...

O_o..... I am glad you all like the story, I really do! I am glad to say only three people out of over 60 didn't like it. And thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter. Starting a new thing, I will try to get back to everyone through the story!  
  
GuseBat: Thank you for the magical dagger that launches itselfs into stupid peoples heads. That WILL come in handy this chapter.  
  
Kenshinjunkie03: I really like the Hitler loving queer thing to... can't remember where I got that one.... but they do sound funny togeather.... lol  
  
Tahle: Hmm, is it just me, or is your name not hard to spell? People must be idiots! Thats ok though, everyone puts an extra 'e' in my last name. All the time. Drives me insane. Anyways, I like the Macaroni thing..... might use it...... hmmmm......  
  
Rain: Yes, the bastard does need to pick a country... Freak...  
  
Ok, on with the insanity. And review. Dammit.  
  
Show 18********* Cooking and crap.  
  
Kenshin: Ok, since we are running out of people to come on the show, we are going to pull an Oprah and cook.  
  
Sano: We could have her on the show.  
  
Kenshin: -_-x NO  
  
Sano: Geze... sorry!  
  
Kaoru: Maybe this cooking crap will help me...  
  
Kenshin: Yea, I hope.  
  
Koaru: WHAT WAS THAT?  
  
Kenshin: Nothing! Really! I love your cooking Miss Kaoru!  
  
Kaoru: Thats what I thought.  
  
Legato: Um, sorry to ruin the party, but watcha gonna cook on?  
  
Kenshin: This! *snaps fingers and the whole stove crap and stuff appears!*  
  
Legato: Ohhhhh k.  
  
Kenshin: First, we are going to make *theme music comes on* Chocolate milk!  
  
Sano: Wow.  
  
Kenshin: You sound so enthused.  
  
Sano: I am, can't you tell. *yawn*  
  
Kenshin: Miss Kaoru, like to assist me, please?  
  
Kaoru: Whatever.  
  
Kenshin: First, you poor the milk.  
  
Legato: Wooo, how hard!  
  
Kenshin: SHUT UP!  
  
Kaoru: I think everyone can make chocolate milk Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: Except me!  
  
Kaoru: Christ all mighty....  
  
Kenshin: Fine, make some Macaroni!  
  
Sano: Out of the box?  
  
Kenshin: Yes. It say to, bring three cups of water to boil.  
  
Kaoru: This is gay. Let me tell you what.  
  
Kenshin: And then, add the cheese! All done!  
  
Sano: In the time it took Missy to say, 'this is gay, let me tell you,' you cooked a box of macaroni?  
  
Kenshin: Is is supposed to be that weird brown color?  
  
Legato: *looking into the pot* It looks like you took a shit in the pan dude.  
  
Kenshin: Yea, it does, but I didn't.  
  
Kaoru: I need something to drink. *pulls out an Amp.**drinks the Amp*  
  
Sano: Uhoh. She drank an Amp.  
  
*poof, the authoress appears*  
  
Nuclear: ME TOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Kenshin: Uhoh spegetto.  
  
Nuclear: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HYPER!  
  
Sano: More like, High-per.  
  
Nuclear: High little green monkey!  
  
Kenshin: We are in serious crap!  
  
Legato: I want one of those things.  
  
Nuclear: HERE! Some for all forms of centipedes!  
  
Kenshin: She just called us centipedes.  
  
Sano: Tell me about it.  
  
*Poof.* *Spike and Faye poof in, followed by Vash and Knives, and Hiei and Kurama.*  
  
*why? BECAUSE I CAN!*  
  
Faye: *looking at Spike, who is laying on the floor for some reason.*  
  
Faye: Spike! You comin' yet?  
  
Spike: Hold it lady, I cant come at the blink of an eye!  
  
Vash: I can!  
  
Knives: I don't think you got what she ment, brother.  
  
Vash: She ment, are you coming yet?  
  
Knives: Put your mind in the gutter, like it always is.  
  
Vash: *thinking really hard* I think I got it... No, wait, lost it. Sorry.  
  
*suddenly, a dagger come flying out of no where and launches itself at Vash's head.*  
  
Nuclear: AHHHHHH! ITS THE DAGGER OF STUPIDITY!  
  
Hiei: That was the best name you could come up with?  
  
Nuclear: *looks like shes high* I thought Dagger That Always Follows Around Really Stupid People Waiting Until Their Stupidity Leeks From Their Pint Sized Brain was a bit long.  
  
Hiei: Right... Guess so.  
  
Vash: *holding the knife inches away from his face as it struggles to impale him* AHHH! Get back you crazy knife!  
  
Knives: I think he is making fun of me....  
  
Hiei: So, who the hell are you?  
  
Knives: Millions Knives, Want to destroy the human race.  
  
Hiei: Really, me to. Wanna join up?  
  
Knives: Sure.  
  
Legato: MASTER!!! NOOOOOO! I have been replaced by a MIDGET! *begins hystarically crying*  
  
Hiei: He has serious mental problems.  
  
Knives: Tell me about it, he has this serioud obsession with his hand. He pets it, and licks it, and, its really weird.  
  
Vash: *still struggling* ITS MY ARM!  
  
Kenshin: This show is so far down the crapper right about now.  
  
Sano: Tell me about it.  
  
Vash: I WANT MY ARM BACK!  
  
Legato: Noooooo.  
  
Vash: Yesssssssss.  
  
Knives: Stop arguing. You act like two year olds. Legato: But I am like, 50 or something.  
  
Vash: And I am REALLY old.  
  
Knives: We know.  
  
Kenshin: Ok. That is weird.  
  
Sano: I say we bring in a band or something.  
  
Kenshin: Like who?  
  
Sano: Beats me.  
  
Vash: What about AFI??  
  
Kenshin: What about them?  
  
Vash: They are a band...  
  
Sano: Doesn't the lead singer look like a chick?  
  
Kenshin: Acts like one to.  
  
Vash: I thought he was bi.  
  
Kenshin: Oh. That explains a lot.  
  
Vash: Ok, not them... How about 50 cent??  
  
Kenshin: Ok, whatever, as long as we have some one.  
  
*poof. 50 appears.*  
  
50: Yoyoyo dawggg, wuz up?/  
  
Kenshin: Um, nothing?  
  
50: Fachizzle.  
  
Sano: This was a bad idea.  
  
50: When you ganna let a brotha sing?  
  
Kenshin: Um, now?  
  
50: Fachizzle.  
  
Kenshin: *to Sano* Whats that mean?  
  
Sano: *shrugs*  
  
Kenshin: Ok, then I am not the only stupid one here.  
  
Legato: Mmm, AMP! HIGH PER!!!  
  
50: * 'Singing' * I don't know whatcha heard about me....  
  
(AN: I am warning you now. I HATE 50 CENT. HE IS A PECKER. I am not into rap or crap like that either. My favorite band is Trapt. Followed by Kenny Chesney. Tell you anything?)  
  
50: But cho aint getta dollar outta me.  
  
Kenshin: Lord help us all.  
  
Knives: *covering ears and cringing on the floor, screaming* MAKE IT STOP HIEI! MAKE. IT. STOP!!!  
  
Legato: *still really high per.* Now, if I were masters servent still, I would have killed him. *evil smile* But he betrayed me......  
  
*goes up one stage with 50*  
  
Legato & 50: That I'm a motha fuckin P I M P.  
  
Knives: Why??? Why???? *sobs*  
  
Kenshin: I say we shoot them.  
  
Vash: Sounds good.  
  
Sano: Shoot to kill buddy.  
  
Vash: Will do. *points gun at 50's head, when the green monkeys come out of no where*  
  
Green Monkeys: DONE WITH SADDAMS LEG! MUST! HUMP! MUST! HUMP!  
  
50: AHHHHHH! Green monkey jiz!!!!  
  
Sano: *pukes*  
  
Kenshin: *double pukes*  
  
*enter Shishio*  
  
Shishio: AHAHAHAH! I SHALL KILL THE WEAKLING! HE IS WEAK! I AM STRONG!  
  
Kenshin: And only the fittest survive... yada yada ya. I think we know this speal.  
  
Aoshi: Didn't you die in a flaming ball of human oil?  
  
Shishio: Didn't stop anyone else from coming back...  
  
Legato: HA! He said coming...  
  
Shishio: AH! Two Aoshi's!  
  
Kenshin: And just when we thought we could get no stupider.  
  
Sano: We manage to.  
  
Kaoru: HEY! LEGATO! Got any more green grass?  
  
Legato: Plenty. *high pitched voice* Stuff it up, roll it up, light it up, inhallllllllle, exhallllllllle.  
  
Kaoru: Snuf it urp, rol it urp, blah blah blah.....  
  
Sano: Man, shes whacked again. Kenshin, can't you keep your woman under wraps?  
  
Kenshin:I gave up after we got married. Shes to crazy man.  
  
Sano: Ah ha. I know whatcha mean. *wink wink*  
  
Kaoru: And todays show was brougth to you by the letter....  
  
Legato: .................bong.  
  
Kaoru: And the number.......  
  
Legato: Man, your messed up.  
  
Kaoru: Fuck you.  
  
Legato: The number Fuck you.  
  
Kenshin: -_-x since when did our shows become brought to you by a freakin letter?  
  
Sano: When those two genisus got high.  
  
Shishio: I SHALL BITE YOU! MOOWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kenshin: Don't I taste yucky though?  
  
Shishio: Come to think of it, yea.  
  
Kenshin: I havn't bathed in a month.  
  
*stage clears, except Legato and Kaoru, who are singing*  
  
Legato and Kaoru: A B C D E F..... R. Q....um... K....um... R  
  
Kenshin: Wow. This show is crashing down fast.  
  
****************************************  
  
MOO!!!! Sorry, I havent updated in forever and a day. I have been busy with my other story.... But I am glad I still have reviewers hanging onto my stories! Even tho they are slowly fading...  
  
Moo.  
  
Narf.  
  
Feel the power of the love monkey.  
  
Nuclear 


	19. Show 19 The Fab 5 and Alucard, Knive...

OMGOMGOMGOMG! I AM FREAKING BACK!!!!! And I have seen TONS more anime. This should be good.  
  
Show 19-Still Running Strong  
  
Kenshin: Ok, the authoress has finally updated. She is sorry she was gone so long, her internet went blorp and fried.  
  
Sano: How devasting.  
  
Nuclear: Oh, shut it you.  
  
Sano: *Thpth*  
  
Kenshin: Alright, so, what are we going to do today??  
  
Sano: I dunno. Be as retarded as we always are, I guess.  
  
Kenshin: OHOH! I got it!!!  
  
Kaoru: AND REALLY BAD EGGS!  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow: Hey! THATS MY GODDAM SONG!  
  
Kaoru: Hey... pirate... hott man.... mmmmm. I got caught by pirates once.  
  
Jack: Um, thats nice.  
  
Kaoru: It was so terrible.  
  
Jack: Ya know what else is terrible.  
  
Kaoru: What? What is more terrible than that?  
  
Jack: Being marooned on an island, with no rum. Thats terrible.  
  
Kaoru: NO RUM!?!?!?!?!  
  
Jack: Tell me about it.  
  
Kenshin: Oh my god. What a dingaling.  
  
Strong Bad: LITTLE WINGALING DRAGON!  
  
Kenshin: What in the hell?  
  
Strong Bad: HAHAHA! Trogdor strikes again!  
  
Kenshin: Who are you?  
  
Strong Bad: If I were a Japanese cartoon, I would be shiney. Yes, with rocket powered boots! And really big eyes. And my mouth would be really little when it is closed, but really BIG when it is open! And I would have really cool blue hair. And I could fly around and launch fire balls at enemies, and have my own show! How sweet would that be.  
  
Kenshin: Umm, ok.  
  
Sano: HEY! WE HAVE A GUEST!  
  
Kenshin: Sweet, bring him out.  
  
*A freaky deaky man with short blonde hair and a black trench coat with weird glasses and a huge cross around his neck comes out.  
  
Kenshin: And you are?  
  
Man: The names Anderson. Alexander Anderson.  
  
Alucard: And my name is Bond. James Bond. Dont over dramaticize there buddy.  
  
Anderson: I shall rid the world of your idiocity when the time comes.  
  
Alucard: I would like to see you try. You have already failed.  
  
Anderson: Only because of your impudence.  
  
Kenshin: Whats impudence.  
  
Anderson: Shut up, or I will kill you as well, twit.  
  
Sano: What is it with this guy?  
  
Alucard: He is without a doubt, the biggest douche bag I have ever fought. In my life. Thats like, over 500 years.  
  
Kenshin: Scary.  
  
Vash: Dude, these guys are so evil, they would give Knives a run for his money.  
  
Knives: That and none of us can die.  
  
*blink**blink*  
  
Anderson: Wanna team up and be dictators of the human world?  
  
Alucard: Do I get as many bitches as I want.  
  
Knives: Yes.  
  
Alucard: Done then.  
  
Anderson: Sweet ass.  
  
Kenshin: Umm, can you do that?  
  
Knives: Oh, yes. It will be done.  
  
Alucard: Ever heard of Hitler?  
  
Kenshin: I guess.  
  
Alucard: If he hadn't committed suicide, he would have ruled the world.  
  
Knives: He was the biggest hypocrite of anyones time.  
  
Anderson: You know, he was of Jewish background.  
  
Kenshin: What does that have to do with ruling the world?  
  
**Future dictators look at each other** I dunno.  
  
Kenshin: Ok then.  
  
Alucard: Yep, that made us look really stupid.  
  
Kenshin: Perhaps you should reconsider your goals in life.  
  
Knives: Then, I wanna be a male stripper.  
  
Anderson: A gynecologist for me.  
  
Alucard: I would have to say a professional snipe hunter.  
  
*crickets*  
  
Sano: Are you fucking KIDDING me?  
  
Alucard: What?  
  
*Everyone rolls eyes*  
  
Legato: IM NOT JUST A GIRL. NOT YET A WOMAN.  
  
Knives: Um, are you either.  
  
Legato: Oh, you know the answer to that.  
  
Alucard: AHHH! We can't have GAY guys in our cult.  
  
Kamatari: Awww, whats so bad with THAT?  
  
*Suddenly, 5 dudes run in. You guessed it.*  
  
Guys: *in unison* Its us! We are here! THE FAB FIVE!  
  
*blinks**stares*  
  
Alucard: You arnt gay, are you?  
  
Fab 5: Um, duh. WERE SUPER COLLEGE GAY GUYS! (Thats an inside joke. Love ya Mandi)  
  
Knives: Now, why are you here?  
  
Fab 5: There is a homosexual among you. We are here to find him.  
  
Sano: No, really, why are you here?  
  
Fab 5:There is a homosexual among you. We are here to find him. Jesus, we just said that, you shilly sit.  
  
Vash: OHOHOH! IKNOWWHOITIS! IKNOWWHOITIS!  
  
Fab 5: Um, calm down there sonny. Man, you sure are hott and sexy, I could eat you all up.  
  
Vash: Gross, it isnt me, queers.  
  
Fab 5: Thats us! *does little pose*  
  
Kenshin: Weird, ok, would you get this over with?  
  
Fab 5: He is short. With black hair, and a fiery attitude. And is here. Tonight. And we shall go and work our magic on him and make him a *pose* SUPERSTAR!  
  
*crickets*  
  
*everyone looks at Hiei, who is staring at Kamatari*  
  
Kenshin: Is it him?  
  
Fab 5: Oh, my, god! You are so smart! That was so fast. Come along now little Hiei, it is your time. JOIN US!  
  
Alucard: God damn queers. I WILL MAKE IT MY GOAL IN LIFE TO KILL YOU ALL! FUCK THE DIRTY VAMPIRES OF THE WORLD! NOW I KILL QUEERS! AND CROSS DRESSERS!  
  
Sano: I thought Legato had problems.  
  
Legato: I LIKE YOUR PANTS AROUND YOUR FEET.  
  
Kenshin: Thats a good song. Me and Miss Kaoru acted it out last night.  
  
Kaoru: SHUT UP KENSHIN!  
  
Kenshin: Ohh, you liked it.  
  
Sano: Gross. You guys are so nasty.  
  
Alucard: Thats ok, have you ever done it while she's dripping in blood.  
  
*everyone gives him weird looks*  
  
Integra: Asshole! You bit me AFTER we were done. THEN we were covered in blood.  
  
Alucard: And other stuf....  
  
Vash: EWEWEWEWEWEWEW! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!  
  
Kenshin: Oh, your just jealous cause you cant get any.  
  
Vash: I COULD get some, but that would be weird. Im like, 131 years old, screwing a 26 years old chick. Weird.  
  
Alucard: I was 500 something.  
  
Vash: No shit.  
  
Alucard: I shit you not.  
  
Legato: THERES SHIT IN MY HOUSE! THERES SHIT ALL OVER THE WALLS! HE GOT SHIT EVERYWHERE!  
  
Knives: Its ok baby, I am here, shhhhhh.  
  
Legato: Theres shit on my car...... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Kenshin: And thats ques the end.  
  
***cameras off*****  
  
AHHHH! I AM BACK! AFTER SO LONG! I am hoping you didnt forget me! Well, ME BACK!  
  
Ok, well R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R.  
  
Dammit. I know you wanna.  
  
THERES SHIT EVERYWHERE!  
  
NuclearPudding 


	20. Show 20 Vegeta and Goku's sons get per...

I will like to thank the small amount of reviews from last chapter. Only three. *cries* Lets make it at least 4 this time..... I have been having a bad life the past few weeks.  
  
Ok, normal disclaimers apply, I don't own anything. Except the ideas.... those are mine *grins*  
  
And on with the insanity!!!  
  
********Show 20********  
  
Kenshin: Hi. We are back after that last insane episode.....  
  
Hiei: I AM GAY!! I always knew I was different....  
  
Sano: That is so weird....  
  
Neo: I am the one.  
  
Trinity: If you were supposed to be all powerful, why did you die?  
  
Neo: It was the only way..... *sniff*  
  
Morphious: I am telling you guys what, I was PISSED we didn't get to fight the 'albinos' in the last movie. They were cool.  
  
Neo: They weren't 'albino' they were ghosts.  
  
Trinity: Oh, shut up, they were albino and you know it.  
  
Neo: Yea, but I was trying to be politically correct.  
  
Kenshin: Who the hell are you?  
  
Neo: I am the one.  
  
Kenshin: That explains nothing.  
  
Neo: It explains everything. I am the one.  
  
Sano: What is with the sweet trenchcoat?  
  
Trinity: You are living in a dream world. We can free you minds.  
  
Kaoru: Like, let us smoke tons of weed?  
  
Alucard: Yea, that would free our mind.  
  
Knives: Maybe it would help us talk over the world.  
  
Anderson: Yea.  
  
*group evil laughter*  
  
Neo: NO, like, you are living a dream, and these freaky-deaky machines are running your life.  
  
Alucard: I am perfectly happy in my dream then. Unless you are giving us weed and Germany when we get free.  
  
Neo: What the hell is a Germany?  
  
Trinity: Must be some strange narcotic.  
  
Neo: Ohhh, do you have any Germany on you?  
  
Alucard: *blank look* Germany is a country.  
  
Trinity: I told you it was a mind impairing drug.  
  
Neo: No, really, we can free your mind if you come with us.  
  
Kenshin: I think these guys are asses, kick their butts.  
  
Vegeta: OH OH, ME ME!!! I am ALL POWERFUL!!!  
  
Neo: No, the muscle mass along with the freakily tight spandex is really gay.  
  
Trinity: Question for you oh pointy hair man.  
  
Vegeta: Its Vegeta, Prince Vegeta to you bastards.  
  
Trinity: Excuse me, prince... but do you not have a pecker? Because the spandex shows no sign of the presence of one.  
  
Goku: I chopped it off in this really sweet battle we had.  
  
Vegeta: And that explains Trunks.  
  
Goku: Maybe its just really tiny then.  
  
Bulma: The muscles are compensating for something.  
  
Trinity: Ahhh, I see. You should invest in looser clothing. Neo, I say you get one like that. Only bigger, you aren't that short.  
  
Gohan: Hey Dad, where the hell is all the food in this joint?  
  
Goku: Shut up, these really freaky people are making fun of Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: I will have you know, I could kill you in a second!  
  
Neo: But I am the one.  
  
Vegeta: And I am prince of the saiyans, the greatest warriors in the.....  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Goku: HOLY FUCKING SHIT.... I hate it when he starts babbling on about his freaking planet....  
  
Trinity: Where did he go?  
  
Goku: I blew him up. Don't worry though, he will be back in a second, and with a cute little halo.  
  
Gohan: No really, I am hungry.  
  
Trinity: See, his spandex is fine.  
  
Neo: Gross, stop looking....  
  
Trinity: Well, excuse me...  
  
Kenshin: So, about this dream world thing...  
  
Neo: Why do you have a dress on?  
  
Kenshin: FOR THE LAST TIME, IT ISN'T A FREAKING DRESS!!!  
  
Neo: oh.  
  
Gohan: I think it looks like a dress.  
  
Kenshin: And you look like you covered yourself in black paint and put on weird shoes.  
  
Gohan: Just because I look good in paint....  
  
Neo: LADIES!!!  
  
Ladies: WHAT?  
  
Neo: Damn, where did all the women come from?  
  
Kaoru: Hey, you're cute. SO are you....  
  
Gohan: Umm, hehehe, I am married.  
  
Kaoru: So am I, make it a date?  
  
Goku: My little Gohan, always the ladies man.  
  
*Vegeta storms in*  
  
Vegeta: MY SPANDEX LOOKS FINE! *Spandex is all torn up from Goku's killer attack*  
  
*laughter ensues.*  
  
Bulma: Lets go, dear husband of mine. Some people don't want to see that...  
  
Neo: *laughing* But there is nothing to see!!  
  
Vegeta: I WILL KILL YOU!  
  
Neo: YOU CAN'T! I AM THE ONE!  
  
Trinity: You know, you are already dead.  
  
Neo: SO, that didn't stop anyone else from coming back.  
  
Kenshin: He has a point there.  
  
Vegeta: You people are animals...  
  
Goku: You are a monkey.  
  
Vegeta: Kakarot, I am going to kill you.  
  
Goku: Do you realize that you have tried, hold on, let me count... *ponders* 5 times, and have failed every single time.  
  
Vegeta: Sixth is a charm.  
  
Trinity: If he doesn't get looser clothing, I am going to get really mad.  
  
Neo: And you wouldn't like her when she is mad.  
  
Gohan: *eating* Hey, this shit is good, what is it?  
  
Legato: NOT MY PRECIOUS GATORADE!  
  
Kenshin: Oh god, not another one....  
  
Legato: My precioussssssss........ gone.......  
  
Gohan: There was this one time, when I saw this one guy put it in another guy's butt.  
  
Trunks: Hey! You weren't supposed to see that!  
  
Bra: Dude, I am named after underwear.  
  
Trunks: Me to, our parents must have had an obsession with underwear.  
  
Vegeta: Only with taking it off.  
  
Bra: Ewww, dad, that is so disgusting.  
  
Trunks: I did not need to know THAT.  
  
Goten: Hey, look at me!!! *flying around*  
  
Kenshin: This show is insane.  
  
Gohan: There was this one time, me and Videl did it, and then Pan suddenly appeared.  
  
Sano: What is it with all the gay names? Vegeta is cool, but Bra and Pan, what are you people?  
  
Bra: Goten, will you marry me?  
  
Vegeta: NO! NOT TO KAKAROT'S SON!  
  
Goten: Since your dad doesn't approve, let's elope!  
  
Vegeta: OH GOD, ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!  
  
Bulma: Do you even know what eloping means?  
  
Vegeta: *cringing in the fetal position* It isn't what we did yesterday, is it?  
  
Bulma: *weird look* Ummm.... *dawns on her* Oh, god, nooo. It means to run off and get married. Not hott steamy sex.  
  
Vegeta: Oh, alright then. *evil looks at Bra* Now, young lady. No sex until you are married. Wait, no sex until you are 18, or I will ground you.  
  
Goten: *sarcastically* Oh, don't you worry about THAT mister Vegeta sir. I will keep you daughter safe from ANY sexual encounters from ANYONE.  
  
Vegeta: *missing the sarcastic tone* Well, that is good. I will kill you if not.  
  
Goku: HAHAHAHA! I am going to be a grandpa with vegetable head!!!  
  
Vegeta: No, you aren't I will kill them if they do.  
  
Goku: Oh, and what gives you the idea they won't?  
  
Vegeta: They promised!  
  
Goku: You may be the prince of the saiyan's, but when it comes to breaking promises, you are the king. That and she is her father's daughter.  
  
Vegeta: *pondering* So that makes her queen of breaking promises.  
  
*gross looks from everyone*  
  
Vegeta: Only, she would be the princess, because her being my queen is weird.  
  
Bulma: Sweetie, you are using your brain to much again.  
  
Kenshin: This has to be the most messed up family I have ever seen...  
  
Goku: Oh no, we aren't a family. I mean, we will be if Goten and Bra make babies, but that is a different story. Hold on, how old is Bra?  
  
(The authoress is just guessing on ages, cause she is to lazy to look them up, and they didn't say them in any of the GT episodes.... so here we go. No flames on this.)  
  
Vegeta: She is 16.  
  
Goku: *slaps forehead* Goten is 22. They can't get married, that illegal.  
  
*Goten's head pops in*  
  
Goten: Are you kidding me? And here I was looking for hott sex tonight.  
  
Bra: Daddy, will you let me get married, pleasssssssssse??  
  
Vegeta: No, absolutely not.  
  
Bra: Why not?  
  
Vegeta: Because you look EXACTLY like you mother, and he looks exactly like his father, and I do not want to see what would have came out of that had I never came to this planet and put on that damn pink shirt.  
  
Bulma: Ummm, I was with Yamcha.  
  
Vegeta: Yes, and we all know why he isn't here at the moment.  
  
Bulma: Yes we all do... *grumbles*  
  
Gohan: *to Bulma* So I take it he hasn't figured out it was me?  
  
Bulma: *to Gohan* Nope, all he saw was the finely sculpted body flying out of the room and immediately accused poor Yamcha. But I didn't want to tell him the truth. You would have decimated him.  
  
Gohan: *blushing* Aww, stop, you're embarrassing me!  
  
Vegeta: What was that, whelp?  
  
Gohan: Nothing, your lovely wife was telling me what a fine body I have. *flexes*  
  
Goku: *flirty voice* Aww, don't worry Veggie, I think your body is sooooooo dreamy.  
  
*rubs his hands all over Vegeta*  
  
Vegeta: EWW! AHHH! GROSS! KAKAROT, REMOVE YOUR HOMOSEXUALITY OFF OF ME AT ONCE!  
  
Goku: Are you a homophobe or something, I was just kidding.  
  
Vegeta: *growls* No, I just do not want men rubbing me.  
  
Kamatari: How about me baby. Can I rub you?  
  
Vegeta: No she-males either.  
  
Chi-chi: Well, how about me, since Goku never seems to let me anymore.  
  
Vegeta: If it will piss off Kakarot, sure thing.  
  
Goku: Fine, I will go with Bulma. That way, the only person in my family that wouldn't have screwed her would be Goten. But that is ok, because he is with your daughter.  
  
Vegeta: *turns on Gohan* YOU SLEPT WITH MY WIFE?  
  
Gohan: *smirking* Oh no, there was no sleeping involved.  
  
Vegeta: YOU ARROGANT LITTLE BRAT!  
  
Gohan: Don't flatter yourself.  
  
Vegeta: Don't make me blow myself up.  
  
Bulma: Listen to me Veggie, I only did it because... well.... I just did it because. Go get him Gohan.  
  
Gohan: *winks* No problem babe.  
  
Vegeta: *flaming* YOU DID NOT.  
  
Gohan: Oh, I did to.  
  
Goku: Now Bulma, we sit back and watch you husband get the shit beaten out of him.  
  
Bulma: Like he needs it again.  
  
*Loud scream off stage*  
  
*all movement and arguing stops*  
  
Vegeta: Was that my baby? Was that my little girl?? *rushes around, pulling back curtains*  
  
Goku: Ahhh, Vegeta... I wouldn't do that.... unless you want a lesson or something.  
  
Gohan: Lets go Bulma, I think your husband is about to go berserk on us.  
  
*Vegeta pulls back last remaining curtain to find Goten laying on top of Bra. Both of which are completely naked.*  
  
Vegeta: *blank stares*  
  
Goten: Ohhhh, Hi Vegeta, sir. I was just showing your lovely daughter here what to do if someone we to... um... I mean... what to do if..... she got married to a fine, respectable young man.  
  
Vegeta: *blank stares*  
  
Bra: Daddy. Don't get mad.  
  
Vegeta: *blank stares*  
  
Goten: So, after you... um.... hehe.  
  
Bra: Well, that you for the demonstration Goten.....  
  
Vegeta: *blank stares*  
  
Bulma: Better late than never I always say.  
  
Vegeta: *slowly turning to his wife.* What does that mean?  
  
Bulma: Would you rather her be doing some dude she didn't know, or a rather respectable half saiyan such as our lovely Goten here.  
  
Vegeta: *gritting his teeth* I would rather her not be doing anyone at the moment.  
  
Bulma: You are the slowest father I know, they have been together for at least a year.  
  
Vegeta: *eye twitches* What? Bra, explain.  
  
Bra: Well, you see daddy, when you told me that Kakarot's son was off limits, I really didn't know who the hell Kakarot was. Until you said his name at that one dinner they were over at a few weeks ago... but by then.....  
  
Vegeta: Goten, my boy. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! I AM GOING TO RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB! YOU WILL SEE WHAT IT IS LIKE TO FIGHT A REAL SAIYAN!  
  
Gohan: Hey, that is my line....  
  
Vegeta: KAKAROT, DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOUR SPAWN HAVE STOLEN BOTH OF MY LITTLE GIRLS?  
  
Bulma: STOP RIGHT THERE MISTER. *whips out frying pan of doom, the only thing able to stop the enraged saiyan prince* I AM NOT YOUR LITTLE GIRL. I AM MY OWN LITTLE GIRL. AND I REALLY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WITH GOKU'S SON.  
  
Gohan: Really, I got in a fight with Goten and she was putting a big Band- Aid on a scratch I got so Videl wouldn't flip out. Chill man. That's why I didn't have a shirt on.  
  
Vegeta: I STILL DON'T WANT MY BABY GIRL FUCKING KAKAROT'S SPAWN.  
  
Bulma: Well, you can't help it if they want to. Jeze. She's older than you believe her to be.....  
  
Vegeta: I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!!!! *starts yelling all Vegeta like*  
  
Neo: Damn, I thought I was the one.  
  
Trinity: I could get into that.  
  
Neo: Excuse me?  
  
Trinity: Nothing.  
  
Legato: OOHHHH, AHHHHH. LOOK AT THE PRETTY COLORS!!!  
  
Narrators Voice: As Vegeta struggles to comprehend that his daughter is in love with Goku's son, war rages on as Bulma tries to settle his spirits. What will happen should he force her to uses the frying pan off doom, and what will Kenshin and the others think of the impending tragedy at hand on their show? Find out next time, on I. R. S.!  
  
Narrators voice: Next time, on I.R.S. The battle rages on as Vegeta and his wife go head to head in a awesome display of lung power. Meanwhile, Bra and Goten sneak off to find some peace and quiet. How will Kenshin and the other stop the insanity? Or will the ultimate victor be none other that, Legato? Only on the next... I.R.S.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
So, how did you like the DBZ ending there. I thought it was funny. Well, drop me a review. I love getting them.  
  
And I have nothing against Vegeta, he is my most favorite sexy saiyan, which is probably why I rag on him a lot. Cause he is cool. And I love his short little body. *drools*  
  
Ok, REVIEW! Dammit. Or I shall smote thee.  
  
Loss of Innocence. 


	21. Show 21 The one where the authoress sl...

I would like to thank the artist formally known as GuseBat, SilentPhysco, and Agenda 23.  
  
Agenda23: Hey, DBZ isn't on the top of my favorites list either. Closer to the bottom to tell you the truth. But all the better to make fun of it. But seriously, the only 'saga' I actually like is the Buu saga, and in that one, the Kid Buu saga, although I have to give Vegeta credit for blowing himself up. Although sad, it proved he wasn't so cold and heartless. And with the Matrix, tell me about it. While beautiful, the entire third movie reminded me of the first one. I was rather mad, that and the fact the story line went from freeing the trapped minds to saving Zion. I was really mad. That ending was horrible. And I only sat through the second one more than once to see the fight with the twins. They are so cool. I have a poster of them on my wall.  
  
SilentPhysco: I actually liked how I made fun of the Matrix and DBZ at the same time... I found it rather amusing..... it came together so perfectly. I was laughing as I wrote it.  
  
Anyways, on with this crazy show. Normal disclaimers apply. I own nothing but what my brain tells me.  
  
Show 21  
  
Kenshin: In hushed announcer voice We are here where we have been watching the developments between Vegeta and the rest of the DragonBall Z crew taking shape. And it is rather scary.  
  
Bulma: Don't make me use the frying pan.  
  
Vegeta: Don't make me blow myself up.  
  
Goku: Although that was funny.  
  
Vegeta: Shut up.  
  
InuYasha: Hey, guess what you guys?  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
InuYasha: I have a big sword.  
  
Bulma: Can I see it?  
  
InuYasha: I don't know, what are you going to do for me?  
  
Bulma: I will touch your sword.  
  
Vegeta: Woman, would you stop being a whore.  
  
Bulma: Man, would you stop whining.  
  
Vegeta: I do not whine.  
  
Goku: bursts out in laughter mocking tone Mannn, you guyssss, can I take off the pink shirt yet?  
  
Vegeta: If you had to wear that infernal thing...  
  
Goku: It suited your eyes well.  
  
Vegeta: I swear you are gay.  
  
Poof! Squirelly and Stubby from Bio-Dome appear...  
  
Squirelly: FREE MAHEMAHE! FREE MAHEMAHE! If you will.  
  
Stubby: Hey, have you ever been with a squirrel and a stub at the same time?  
  
Squirelly and Stubby: Ror ror ror ror ror ror...  
  
Kaoru: Who the hell are they?  
  
Kenshin: I do not know. That I do not.  
  
Stubby: I got a boner and wanna put it in your ear.  
  
Squirrelly: puts thumb and index finger in front of his eyes I'M SQUISHING YOUR HEAD! I'M SQUISHING YOUR HEAD!!!  
  
(AN: Come on now, who HASN'T done that at least once.)  
  
InuYasha: They are weirder than Shippo.  
  
Shippo: Shut up. I am rather normal.  
  
InuYasha: Whatever dude.  
  
Alucard: I really need some of that Germany.  
  
Neo: I thought you said that was a country?  
  
Alucard: Ahh, but you said it was something like weed or crack.  
  
InuYasha: Donde esta.... pot.  
  
Kenshin: I thought you were japanese?  
  
InuYasha: And I can talk in Spanish. Sweet, huh.  
  
poofpeople from Final Fantasy X appear  
  
Dude: Say my name, dammit!  
  
Yuna: I can't! Its against karma...  
  
Kimarhi: We no say you name. You have no name. So we call you 'him'  
  
Auron: He has a point.  
  
Dude: My name is.....!!!  
  
Yuna: AHHHH! NO TALKIE!  
  
Dude: but  
  
Yuna: No. Or no sex later.  
  
Lulu: I think I am rubbing off on her.  
  
Wakka: I dunno, but you sure as hell rubbed me last night.  
  
stares all around  
  
Wakka: What? Its the truth.  
  
Seymour: I REFUSE TO DIE! EVEN THOUGH I SEEM TO DIE, I WILL ONLY RETURN!  
  
Tidus: Yea, we know.  
  
Wakka: We killed you four freaking times.  
  
Rikku: And after I began to think he was cute.  
  
Auron: eww, that is gross. I am a man and think he is the most ugly creature on the planet.  
  
Tidus: Oh, I think you are soooooo sexy Auron.  
  
Auron: That is enough.  
  
Yuna: I will tell you who I think is sexy...  
  
Tidus: Me?  
  
Yuna: No. That guy in the corner.  
  
Vegeta: Me?  
  
Yuna: No, the one behind you!  
  
Alucard: Me?  
  
Yuna: DAMMIT! NO! The one with the silver hair, idiots!  
  
InuYasha: Me?  
  
Yuna: flaming DAMMIT! I AM PMSing AND THIS IS MAKING IT WORSE! THE HOTT ONE!  
  
Yoko Kurama: Me then?  
  
Yuna: Yea, you. And your tail. Mmmm.  
  
Tidus: This is so weird.  
  
Yuna: Can it buster, or no sex.  
  
Lulu: How does my dress stay up, I just noticed that there is nothing really to keep it up.  
  
Her dress falls off.  
  
Legato: I like your rack.  
  
Lulu: holding a plate Why thank you. I dip them in barbeque first.  
  
Legato: Can I lick them?  
  
Lulu: Yea, most definently.  
  
Wakka: Can I, seeing that we are married and everything...  
  
Lulu: You said you didn't like them when I put them on the table last night.  
  
Wakka: Oh yea...  
  
Legato: I will put you on the table...  
  
Lulu: Oh baby, oh baby.  
  
Yuna: OK, conversation getting weird.  
  
TO be continued....  
  
I know, this is short, but I have been so backed up with school, that I needed to let you guys know I am still alive! Next time, I think I will bring in characters from Van Hellsing... maybe. (PS: The movie is a bust: wait till it comes out on dvd, should only be a few months....)  
  
Loss of Innocence. 


End file.
